Here Kitty, Kitty
by Chousen
Summary: In Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow is bored & in need of something  or someone  to do. After choosing the wrong person to fool with, he is punished by Aizen and sent to the world of the living. GrimIchi. Some GrimUlq/GrimAizen. Slight non-con? Yaoi!
1. Chips 'N Salsa

**Rating:** Mature for sexual content. Seriously, every chapter has sex.

As mentioned in the summary, this is GrimIchi fic, but there are other couples involved on the way. I wouldn't technically consider this a GrimUlqui or Aizen/Grim centered fic, though there are some sketchy scenes. You'll see why when you get to it... I would put the time frame somewhere after Grimmjow's second fight with Ichigo in the human world. Orihime has already been captured (and Grimmjow has had his arm restored by her).

I realize that there are various way to say vizard or visored, and I have little interest in debating which is "right". I go with what I think sounds the best for the moment, so I hope that you will understand.

There is going to be some quite.. vulgar language within this fic, as well as a considerable amount of smut.

_Fixed a couple of errors spotted by (the very kind) **TeaK Kiraia**. _

I do not own Bleach or any of the wonderful characters from it. I just write about em ;D

* * *

A Cheshire grin split Grimmjow's face as he stood, facing the town of Karakura. He looked down and out on its expanse as a king might survey his domain, confident and proud from upon his transparent perch in the sky, feet seemingly taking purchase on thin air. With both hands tucked into his loose pockets, shoulders hunched forward, the espada's vivid, sapphire eyes glittered with reflections from the town's lights, his taut muscles visibly twitching in anticipation of the nights events.

It had been three months since Grimmjow's last visit to the busy, little community; a town that housed one most fascinating human specimen with bold, orange spikes.

Anxiety like the espada had never known clawed at his insides, an eager laugh nearly spilling from his mouth, but he kept it in check. Barely. His heart fluttered in his chest, blood pumping to his extremities at alarming rates that made his fingers and toes tingle. His whole body tensed, on edge and ready to spring at any moment, just waiting until he snapped or couldn't hold off any longer. It wasn't long before that break in will had arrived.

A faint buzz hummed through the air, all that was left in the wake of Grimmjow's sonido* as he tore out into the cool night in search of his eventual prey. Naturally, there was a discomfort that came with the jarring, space tearing movement, an unsettling weightlessness that gripped ones form as they spanned the distant locations in only a moments time. But unlike most of the other arrancar that used it, Grimmjow found the sensation to be exhilarating. The sudden sense of uncertainty he felt, the strange shift of his insides lifting for only a fraction of time while he moved at impossible speeds. It made the teal-haired male feel, if only for a moment, as if he were immortal, untouchable. A king among those with the ability to manipulate space in such a way.

With another staticy vibration, Grimmjow appeared in front of the Kurosaki clinic, a handsome smirk still adorning his face, and having only grown in size due to the fast, invigorating moments of his journey through the town. There was an unexplainable thrill flooding his body, a feeling that for once in many months of boredom and monotony, he was finally free of Aizen's dutiful watch. It may not have been completely true, and was entirely possible that the shinigami traitor knew exactly where the sexta* espada was, but Grimmjow could hardly give a shit. Tonight was his night, and he'd rip anyone into shreds if they dared get in the way.

Days on end of anticipation, pacing and cursing his confusion over the withdraws he was experiencing. Tearing out alarming amounts of hair (thank goodness it was easily regrown) and slamming bruised fists into countless walls. Performing regrettable and distasteful tasks for the most disgusting of people. All of that had led up to this. This one moment and the dozen or so hours he had to accomplish that which he had traveled here for.

Taking a graceful leap, Grimmjow landed on the protruding sill of Ichigo's bedroom window and peered through the surprisingly opened portal with great interest. On all of his other visits, Grimmjow had to force his way into the room, whether it be by breaking the window completely, or just removing it from its hinges altogether. This time, however, there was no resistance or sign of unwillingness to allow such a predator as himself in, and because of this, Grimmjow's enthused expression fell into a curious frown. The espada swallowed nervously, glancing around behind him to be sure that there wasn't some sort of criminal nearby that had recently retreated from the room.

Did the unlocked, wide open window signify that something was wrong, or that the teen vizard within was in a less than fiery mood? The espada truly hoped that neither were true. He quite enjoyed the redheads stubborn resolve and ultimately useless restraint. It made Grimmjow's game of hunting the captivating youth endlessly enjoyable. There was also the fact that the sexta personally preferred to be the only one to hurt that specific soul reaper. At least then, he could make up for it by his own means, in his own special way.

Grimmjow squatted in the wide, opened window and scanned the darkened room, forearms coming to rest over his thick, white-clad thighs. A quick flick of his eyes around the space, and the lack of bitching and rambling filling his ears told him that the furry, stuffed creature known as Kon was not present.

Grimmjow was _almost_ disappointed.

The ranty, cotton-filled guy tended to provide great entertainment, or at least up until the point when Grimmjow would toss him out of the room (usually through the busted window), and continue on with his generally lecherous plans for the evening. It was probably best that the fuzzy clone wasn't around anyway. The unlikely pair had catching up to do for all of the time that Grimmjow had been away.

With moonlight framing his electric blue locks, Grimmjow took one last glance about the room, which he considered to be his own, marked territory, then set his gaze down on the peacefully slumbering lump in the bed. How was it that a lump could be so attractive, exactly?

Ichigo, despite the fact that it was still relatively early in the night, seemed to be quite deeply sleeping. The vizard looked to have just collapsed on the bed and immediately passed out in the laid back, relaxed position he was in; on his back with both arms tossed above his head and hands tucked underneath his pillow. His face and body were partially angled toward the window, bare chest catching random flecks of light and causing the hardened muscles over his torso to glow, practically screaming out for Grimmjow to touch them.

Unsure about where to begin, Grimmjow slid off the window sill and into the room. Even from where he stood, he could hear the soft inhale and exhale of breath from the redhead, and nothing else. No clocks ticked, no cars on the streets or dogs barking in the neighborhood. It was only Ichigo and he, just as he had planned. Grimmjow crawled onto the bed, stalking over Ichigo's reclined form with a taunting, almost feline fluidity, and he remained silent while taking in each of the redhead's endearing, resting features.

Upon Grimmjow's arrival, Ichigo would generally be jolted awake by the crashing of the espada's forced entrance, and the sound of his window yet again, being destroyed. If he wasn't already up, that is. This time, Grimmjow had the opportunity to soak in the startling visage of Ichigo resting. He sized up his slumbering opponent with cerulean eyes, letting them dart from Ichigo's softly closed eyelids to his (for once), unfurrowed brow, then to his unclothed chest. The ocean blue orbs traveled down until they halted at a thin, familiar pair of black boxers resting loosely just under Ichigo's hips.

It was as if the substitute shinigami had not a care in the world, greatly contrasting with his customarily stressed and protective demeanor. Grimmjow couldn't pry his gaze away, tongue unconsciously flicking out over his bottom lip as he reveled at the halcyon beauty.

Even while he slept, Ichigo was delicious and wholly deserving of Grimmjow's apparently unquenchable craving. He could hardly believe how lucky he'd been to stumble upon the young man all those weeks ago, subsequently beginning the wildly unexpected roller coaster ride that was their experiences together from then on.

* * *

_Four Months Earlier..._

Grimmjow sighed, knowingly interrupting the mundane trail of words being projected toward him from the man to his left. He sat with an elbow supported on the conference table, chin rested on the palm while the other hand traced slow circles around the rim of a tea cup that had been placed before him.

Across from the sexta's slouching form was the straight, and properly postured Ulquiorra. Grimmjow looked upward at the dark haired male, catching his deep, green gaze for a moment before the fourth espada flicked his eyes away, focusing back toward the former shinigami captain speaking to both of them, and their fellow arrancar comrades at the table.

Every week, Grimmjow had been subjected to similar, drawn out meetings. Each of them accompanied by bitter tea and the purposefully one way conversation directed at all ten espada. Grimmjow really did try not to look completely uninterested as the routine gathering took place, but of late, all the information sounded the same. Aizen gave them the same spiel, recited the same rules and boring teachings that he'd long since ingrained. _Don't go rushing into a fight if the soul reapers invade. Follow the protocols I have set for you._ Blah, blah, fucking blah.

Not bothering to hide his yawn, Grimmjow stretched in his chair and frowned when the hard, tall-backed furniture failed in relenting to his attempt at reclining. It was just like Aizen to provide seats that required you to sit upright or hunch uncomfortably forward. It didn't help that the table in front of him was freezing cold, so Grimmjow was forced to balance awkwardly between them, noticeably shifting and squirming in front of the rest of the table's arrancar occupants.

"Are you quite finished with your incessant fidgeting, Grimmjow?" Aizen inquired, his amicable tone doing little to hide the displeased look in his eyes.

Grimmjow shrugged, quite careless of a gesture when the direction of said action was considered, but he showed no hint of regretting it even as Aizen's gaze darkened, and his fingers tightened around the fragile cup he held.

Deciding to attend to Grimmjow's misbehavior later, Aizen leaned against the knuckles of his right hand, settling his cup down on its coaster. He closed his eyes for a moment before continuing on with the meeting.

Grimmjow smirked to himself, and went back to staring at the pallid male seated in front of him. Ulquiorra didn't return his attention, merely stifling a sigh at the interruption to his lords speech. Even when the sexta waved a hand and winked at him, the raven-haired espada ignored him.

Grimmjow sneered at the fourth espada's sickening devotion to their so-called leader, and shifted his eyes to survey the others at the table. He was growing tired of the routine of attending meetings between dull, pointless missions, and the following dreary solitude within his quarters. Tedious. All of it was just fucking tedious.

_Go remind the lesser beings in this place who is in power._

_Show them what I have given you, and be proud of it._

_Parade around proclaiming that Aizen has the biggest fucking ego in the world and isn't ashamed of it._

All of it was the same.

Even while Grimmjow was near the middle of the espada pack in power, most of the others saw fit to leave him be. Mostly because of his destructive behavior and unpredictability. A lot of the time, that served Grimmjow just fine, as he found the majority of them to be intolerable. Not the least of which was Szayel, who just _loved_ to hang all over the sexta, (or whomever else he felt like bothering), regardless of if he were interested.

Grimmjow's lip curled as his eyes settled on the pink-haired male. It wasn't as though the eighth espada was unsightly. It was only that the guy was an insufferable know it all. Not to mention an enormous slut. Just because Grimmjow was looking for someone to fool around with, didn't mean he'd stoop that low.

Unfortunately, minus the flamingo-head, there weren't too many options. Tousen was a stuck up, holier than thou asshole that Grimmjow wouldn't touch with anything other than the sharpest edge of his sword, and Gin was the creepiest bastard he'd ever met. Aizen was way, WAY out of the question.. So that was that as far as the former shinigami themselves were concerned.

As for the rest of the espada, Grimmjow wasn't too into girls, and was far from interested in old men or weirdos with their heads in glass bottles. That said, there were only five options left. Take out the big guys, (because Grimmjow admittedly had a thing for less than bulky men), and there were only three left. Starrk, who was too lazy to give a shit about anything other than sleeping. Nnoitra, who Grimmjow would only consider if he absolutely had to, but preferred not to have to make that choice. Then there was Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow scowled to himself as he turned his head back around, sitting back as much as he could. Ulquiorra was definitely amusing, and the big eyed look, though Grimmjow would never say so, had a certain allure. There was just something that made the sexta want to see those large, emerald orbs stare up at him while said fourth espada tended to Grimmjow's throbbing needs, with his mouth, from on his knees. Grimmjow shifted in his chair at the thought, and tore his eyes away from the higher ranked arrancar. As much as he thought about it, it wasn't going to happen. It may not have been officially stated by Aizen or otherwise, but Ulquiorra was off limits, belonging solely to their traitorous shinigami creator. The least eloquent way to say it was that the fourth was Aizen's bitch, and as far as Grimmjow knew, the pale espada actually liked it.

When the meeting came to a close, Grimmjow threw back his chair and stalked toward the exit, only to be jerked back inside by thin fingers weaving into the back of his jacket. Grimmjow turned with a growl and bared sharp teeth when he caught sight of the fox faced, right hand man of Aizen's, smiling widely back at him.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow asked, doing his best to sound polite while still carrying a sarcastic air. He knew better than to curse at one of Aizen's trusted confidants, but he wasn't about to be yanked around without showing at least _some_ attitude.

"M'hearin' that Aizen-sama wants ta speak with ya." Gin said happily, turning around to lead the espada back toward the table.

Grimmjow followed reluctantly, a stale taste already forming in his mouth. Just as he was about to sit down in front of Aizen, he was halted by an unexpected wave of spiritual pressure, crumbling him to the ground so that he bent on a knee in front of his superior.

"Forgive me the savage tactics, my dear Grimmjow. I feel that this position better suits the situation in order for you to fully understand what I am about to tell you." Aizen waited for Grimmjow to nod, then turned slightly in his chair to address the sexta with a cruel smile. "It has come to my attention that you have been rather restless of late, and as much as I would like to allow my beloved espada to do as they wish in the home that I have acquired for them, I would prefer that they at least try to remain well behaved. Which is to say, refrain from **destroying** the objects within the room you have been provided as well as the attendants I have seen fit to grace you with."

It took all of Grimmjow's discipline not to roll his eyes, even while they remained lowered to the ground. Aizen had a tendency to wax on when he had a point, which meant he was forced to stay in the quite embarrassing pose on his knee while listening to the ridiculous and pointless lecture. Quite honestly, the whole of it made him want to hurl. Grimmjow imagined that this might be similar to having a parent scold him for misbehaving, and he didn't like that idea at all. Especially when it suggested that Aizen was his superior.

"You see, there are certain ways that one should carry himself when allowed such particular privileges as those I've given to you, and I would truly like it if you took my words to heart." Aizen paused and let slip even more of his reiatsu in order to enforce his point. "You are my creation, which means you will follow my rules and be thankful for what I have given you. It would be in your best interests to figure out what it is that is causing your misbehavior, and then deal with it as soon as you can so that I am not burdened with the task of handling it myself. Is that clear, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow, now on his elbows and knees, nodded and grumbled out a response. All of his strength, and then some was barely enough to keep him from laying completely prone on the floor. It was seriously bullshit that this asshole had the ability to treat him like this, and that he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

When the espada muttered his masters name without the honorific, Aizen stood from his chair and cleared his throat, allowing even more of his power to flood the poor sexta's senses, further pushing him until his arms buckled under the weight of the immense pressure, and Grimmjow grunted as his face met the hard surface of the floor. Aizen stepped closer, allowing the toe of one of his shoes to come down on the fingers of Grimmjow's right hand.

"I do not mean to make you repeat yourself, but what is it that you just said?" Aizen quipped, nose turned up at the pathetic display beneath him. Really, was it so hard to remember such a simple thing?

Grimmjow clenched his eyes shut, and bit his tongue to keep the insults from flying out. He wanted to take the hand being crunched by the long-winded jackass and smack it across his precious, smug face. But it would only hurt him at this point to continue pissing off the brunette looming above him, and so Grimmjow raised his head (with much difficulty) and stared straight in the former captains eyes. "I said yes, Aizen-sama. I understand." He grit his teeth afterwards, grinding them together when Aizen's face took on that presumptuous look.

Pleased, Aizen released the pressure on Grimmjow and turned sharply, nearly breaking a few of Grimmjow's fingers as he spun on the heel of his foot. "Be sure that you do not suddenly forget what I have said, or else you will be quite forcibly reminded of just how displeased it makes me when my subordinates act out of line." Then Aizen stepped out of the room, leaving Grimmjow on the floor, gasping and sweating from the recent abuse of reiatsu poured upon him as punishment.

It took a moment to pull himself up off the ground, nursing his hand and verbally assaulting the air in the area with his anger, and by the time he did stand on his feet, Grimmjow realized he was not alone in the room anymore.

"The fuck'd ya do to piss him off? I could feel that shit on the other side of the frickin' building."

If Grimmjow hadn't become so accustomed to strange, brash voices in Hueco Mundo, he might have flinched. This particular one tended to have a rough shrillness to it, but the sexta knew it well, and wasn't surprised when he glanced upward to find the fifth espada leaning against the door.

"Like you could even move that fast." Grimmjow shot back, quite aware that Nnoitra had most likely been standing just outside the room the entire time. He brushed off his knees with a growl and turned to look at the quinto. "Why are you still here anyway?"

"Just told ya. Wanted to see why ya were being bitch slapped with Aizen-sama's ego."

"Fuck you! Besides, don't act like you wouldn't have been on your face had he done that to you!" Grimmjow shouted, knowingly causing his voice to echo back through the room and into the hallway.

"Wanna fuckin' tissue, Kitty-cat?" Nnoitra chuckled and crossed a leg over the other while pressing his back into the door frame. "Anyway, I know that. I just know better than to piss him off all the time, like you do." Grimmjow snorted at that, and started toward the door to push past Nnoitra. The tall freak was cool most of the time, but the sexta wasn't in the mood to have salt rubbed in his wounds.

Just when he thought he was out of dodge, another question was thrown at him.

"Did ya really tear apart one of your hollow servants?" Nnoitra had a hand in front of his face, inspecting the thick, metal bracelets around his wrist as if he just noticed they were there. Nnoitra had a strange, easily distracted personality at times. Some would say it was the reasoning behind why he had so many extra arms, to keep him busy without fear of boredom. Though Grimmjow never dared to think of what the creep could possibly do with so many hands all at once. Just the idea of it made him shiver and shake his head.

Grimmjow didn't bother to turn to reply to the quinto, but stopped walking for a moment as he thought back to the incident. He hadn't had any real reason for killing the poor servant, except that he had nothing better to do. Grimmjow hadn't exactly gone out of his way to dispose of the body either, merely tossing into the hallway outside his room. That was what cleaning hollows were for, right? "Not that it's any of your business, spoon-fuck, but yes, I did." Grimmjow leaned forward, about to take a step, and then paused. "The little shithead looked at me funny."

"Everybody looks at cha funny!" Nnoitra exclaimed with a laugh, but Grimmjow had started walking, and didn't bother stopping again to respond.

* * *

"Shit, shit. Fuck. SHIT!" Grimmjow ranted, pacing around his room with fists punching randomly at the air in front of him, clenched tight until his knuckles flushed white. He'd wanted to tear apart all of his stuff, wreck the entire room as he had once before, but didn't feel like dealing with Aizen again. Not so soon anyway. He pulled to a stop in front of his bed and growled. Hueco Mundo was just way too fucking boring. He hadn't been on any missions, (probably some sort of unsaid punishment), so he was left to himself with absolutely nothing and nobody to do.

Szayel had started to look like a much better option, but Grimmjow still cringed at the thought of taking such a loose individual into his bed. He need to get some frustration out, find a way to vent, but he was void of ideas. Even if he could _maybe_ convince Starrk into staying awake long enough to fool around, he knew it would be half-assed sex at best.

Grimmjow kicked the side of his bed and spun around when he heard a knock on the door. The sixth espada stormed over toward the knocking and nearly ripped the door off its hinges. "What?" He spat, furious for the interruption, and annoyed that his only other option for sex decided to show up at that particular time.

Nnoitra raised an eyebrow and stepped back, not afraid, but more or less thrown off by Grimmjow's somewhat random anger. "What's got yer tail in a knot, Kitty?"

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow hollered, attempting to slam the door shut, but not before Nnoitra shoved a pointed shoe in to stop it.

Nnoitra smirked instead of complaining about the pain of his foot being smashed, and curled long fingers around the door to pry it open again. "Yer actin' like a bitch, and as amusing as that is, it's pissin' some people off."

"Like I give a shit what they think." Grimmjow muttered. Realizing he had little choice in the intrusion, he wandered off toward the oddly shaped window in his room. Once there, he leaned against it, draping his hands over the edge of the pane-less portal. _All the power in the world and the cheap ass Clark Kent knock-off couldn't afford some glass for a few windows?_

"Well, I'm sure ya _don't_ care, but I'm kinda curious now about what's got ya so riled up." Nnoitra slipped a hand under his eye patch to scratch the inside of the hole beneath it. "So what's tha deal?"

"I need to fuck something." Grimmjow stated bluntly. It wasn't as if it were a secret, and by now he'd grown to at least somewhat trust the quinto.

"Is that all?" Nnoitra replied, not missing a beat. "Yanno I like ta pitch, but I'd be willing to suck ya off if ya think that'd help." A smirk tilted his lips as he considered his own suggestion.

Grimmjow scowled at the thought. It wasn't out of the question, but he'd really rather not. "Thanks, but I'll pass." Something about fooling with the lanky espada just didn't settle right with Grimmjow, even if Nnoitra wasn't all that unattractive. Just not his type, he supposed.

"Keh, I don't blame ya. I'd rather stick my dick in a nice, little asshole too, but what can ya do?" The quinto licked his lips at the thought. "Have ya tried Sz-" Nnoitra halted as soon as he saw the murderous glare sent over Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Don't even. I'm not going anywhere near him if I don't have to." Grimmjow didn't leave any room for argument on that one. _No fucking thanks._ Grimmjow spat through the window, just because, watching the shapeless blob careen down toward the ground far below. It felt like he was the one falling. What was he doing here anyway? Working for Aizen just because he was told to, because the guy had given him the power he had now? Fuck no, he earned that shit. He was the best damn hollow out there until Mister Fancy Bitch Curl came walking into his life. Sure, the extra abilities he'd gained were a boost and damn fun to have, but he figured he would have excelled to that point eventually. On his own terms, by his own means. It was too late now anyway. He was trapped and restless like a caged zoo animal. Nothing to do but pace his cell and eat when he was told. Fuck, but he'd do anything to get a nice lay in this god damned place.

Nnoitra shook his head and turned halfway out of the door again. "And ya don't want anybody else that's around?" Szayel wasn't half bad in his opinion, and clean to boot. Wasn't his perfect type, but he'd take what he could get. But he knew Grimmjow well enough to know that the sexta was more picky about his partners than himself.

"Nobody that's available." Grimmjow grumbled, sounding much more like a whiny child than a powerful, highly reputed espada.

"Ah." The fifth said, catching Grimmjow's meaning. Ulquiorra was indeed unavailable. "Good to know ya aren't stupid enough to try an' go after him at least." He said half-jokingly. Nnoitra wouldn't put it past the nearly suicidal arrancar to try something so ridiculously stupid just for kicks. But he knew deep down that the over-sized kitten was just a lonely house cat, and needed more than just barely consensual sex. Not to say that he wouldn't take the occasional rut or two when it looked to be worth the trouble. Who wouldn't in the type of place they were in?

"Never said I wouldn't try." Grimmjow thought about that even as he said it, having made no real plans yet, but starting to feel that it was his only option left. If he didn't pound something soon, he was going to start ripping peoples throats out, and he wasn't waiting for someone he didn't like to come along just to do it.

"You honestly think Aizen wouldn't split ya in two for touching his precious Ulqi?" Nnoitra crossed his arms then unfolded them just as soon. Long as arms like his just didn't rest comfortably when held in such a way. "Ulqi's got a sweet little ass an' all, but even I wouldn't wanna be there when Aizen finds out ya been dippin' your chips in his salsa."

Grimmjow whirled back around with an incredulous stare. "Who the fuck even says stuff like that?" Seriously, where had he picked up such absurd catch phrases? Was it just a bizarre effect of the process of creating them? Grimmjow really hoped he wouldn't start spouting off weird shit like that anytime soon. That was just the kind of bullshit he needed to send him over the edge. Trapped, annoyed, horny AND fucking psycho.

Nnoitra shrugged, un-phased. "Ya gotta be stupid to try and tap that. That's all I'm sayin'."

Grimmjow smirked, allowing his shoulders to relax a bit. He knew Aizen would be pissed as hell, but just the thought that Ulquiorra was off limits made him want it all the more. What was it about wanting things you couldn't have? Grimmjow was always weak to that sort of thing. Tell a cat he can't do something and he'll die trying just to prove you were wrong. That's how he operated anyway.

"Shit." Nnoitra said suddenly, recognizing the look on his comrades face. "Yer gonna do it, aren't ya? Ya crazy fuck!"

"So what if I am?" Grimmjow said, waving dismissively. "Ain't like he's gonna find out." Shit, even he didn't believe that part.

"Yer dumber than I thought." Nnoitra admitted, still smiling despite his slight worry about the sexta.

"Or just fucking horny and bored." Grimmjow turned away from the window, sending a hand through his disheveled hair. "You gonna help me figure out how to get him alone or what?"

"Fuck no! I am _so_ not getting caught up in that bullshit. But you know.." Nnoitra trailed off with his lips spreading into a wicked grin.

Grimmjow sat down on the edge of his bed, already set on his decision to seek the fourth espada out. "What's that creepy ass look for?" He was still pretty confident he could kick Nnoitra's ass, but that didn't mean that his strange expressions weirded him out any less.

"Well.." Nnoitra glanced out the door then pulled it shut most of the way. "I heard they got a whole lotta good fucks down in that human world. Yanno, that town Aizen-sama's 'bout to bomb the shit outta?" The fifth explained with his hands, making motions like something exploded in front of him.

_What. The. Fuck._

"Couple of the others went down to scout it out a while back. They all returned with these funny smiles, all giggles and shit. Come to find out they got these places called bars and strip joints..man I'd give my left eye to go there and try one of em out.. 'f I still had it. 'Sposed to be a lotta good, easy ass."

"If I wanted easy, I'd already be seven inches in Szayel's hole." Grimmjow said, eye twitching at just the image. "Thanks for trying to help, but I think I've already made my choice." Then Grimmjow stood and brushed past Nnoitra, hands in his pockets and predatory smirk on his face. By the end of the week, he'd be plowing the fourth espada, or dead at Aizen's feet.

* * *

Ulquiorra paced down one of the countless walkways within Las Noches, expression plain as always, the long tail of his white coat billowing behind him. He was in no real hurry, as there was little to do until the eventual chaos broke out and Aizen's plans were set into action, but Ulquiorra always saw fit to do what he did with little delay, no matter how meaningless. The issue was, there was hardly anything for him to do. His lords most recent orders had been to see that Grimmjow was keeping his promise of no longer being the unruly miscreant he had been in recent weeks, but Ulquiorra was finding that task to be utterly dull. Did the sexta really have nothing better to do than lay around in his room?

There was of course, the underlying assignment of making sure that the ryoka girl was taken care of, but Ulquiorra found that she adjusted surprisingly quickly to life in Las Noches. While he was finding himself increasingly interested in her strange outlook on things, it only served to amuse him for so long before he was bored once again.

The fourth ranked espada had actually hoped that the sexta would act out of line, (despite his wish for all things to be as they should), if only for something to do. Even if it meant tolerating the seemingly hell-bent-on-destruction demeanor the sixth appeared to have in general. Over the last week, however, Ulquiorra found that even while he continually sensed that Grimmjow was around, he hardly ever actually saw him. That was, until he came to the end of the corridor he was pacing, (for lack of anything better to do) and turned just in time to see the wild-eyed arrancar's glacial stare directed back into his own, usually lifeless eyes.

"Sup?" Grimmjow asked, spreading his feet as he came to stand comfortably in the middle of the hallway, barring the other espada's way.

Ulquiorra released an impossibly tiny sigh, but held Grimmjow's gaze. "Excuse me, but I have duties to attend to." He lied, not bothering to hide the scathing annoyance in his voice.

Grimmjow scoffed, and held out an arm to block Ulquiorra's attempt in evading him. He brought his other arm around to slide the fingers daringly down the fourth espada's back. "What could you possibly be up to at this hour?" Grimmjow purred, leaning dangerously close to the others ear. "Something important, I suspect?"

Ulquiorra swallowed and closed his wide eyes. As much as he felt he should be annoyed by Grimmjow's interference, it was true that he had no real reason to leave, and company, while not necessary, wasn't exactly undesirable in the mostly empty halls of Las Noches. "Is there something you need, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow grinned, taking the fourths failure to shoo his pawing hands away as a sign that they weren't unwelcome. Despite what others may have guessed, Ulquiorra was not quite the loner he appeared to be.

"Oh yeah, there definitely is." Grimmjow whispered, allowing his lips to trace across Ulquiorra's ear just barely enough for him to feel it. "Wanna know what it is?"

Ulquiorra shuddered, reopening his eyes to steady himself. "I am beginning to get an idea."

"Mmm, that's good. Very good." Grimmjow turned the raven-haired espada to face him directly and stared down into large, but otherwise dulled, eyes. He had expected the other mans expression to change, but aside from the minute trembling of his body, Ulquiorra didn't appear to be affected. Grimmjow grit his teeth at that. Didn't this guy ever get emotional? "Why don't you tell me what you think it is." Grimmjow said lowly, hoping to tease a more exciting reaction out of his superior, if not some enticing words.

"I do not fancy playing guessing games, Grimmjow, but I suspect you are planning on engaging in a sexual activity with me."

_Well when you put it like that, it sounds boring as fuck. _Grimmjow thought, barely escaping the urge to roll his eyes. "Good guess." He muttered almost sarcastically, slipping a hand under Ulquiorra's thick sash to pull him closer. "Might we engage in these.. _activities_ in your room?"

Ulquiorra frowned slightly at the suggestion, then nodded. He figured that Aizen had sent the sexta to him as some means of calming the man down, and if Aizen wanted something, he most definitely did not want to protest. Carefully pushing Grimmjow away, Ulquiorra led the way to his quarters, and, upon reaching the door, held it open for the other espada to step inside. It took all of four seconds for Grimmjow to literally pounce on him, tearing the black obi he wore away and violently removing his jacket and hakama.

When Ulquiorra stood with no clothing, just a few paces from his bed, Grimmjow grinned excitedly, seeing the nude form of the fourths body just as he had expected it to look while in such a condition. "Fuckin' hot." He said in a deep, steady voice while he brought the raven closer to himself, hands wandering across his fair skin.

Ulquiorra took to breathing as calmly as he could manage, not entirely disliking the warm hands ravaging his body, or the crude way that the other man kissed and licked across his exposed neck.

"Take my clothes off." Grimmjow muttered, growing impatient with his partners inaction.

"As you wish." Ulquiorra said mechanically, reaching out and helping to remove Grimmjow's small jacket. Then, without pause, he dropped his hands to the other espada's waist, and with practiced precision, tugged the sash away, before slipping his hands into the back of Grimmjow's hakama and loosening the ties so that the clothing would fall away. Only a few more movements were required, and then Grimmjow was naked, waiting impatiently for Ulquiorra to do more than just what was demanded of him.

"Tch." Grimmjow let out, coming to the realization that Ulquiorra was probably used to being treated this way. "Don't be so stiff. You don't need to be told what to do with me, just go with it."

Ulquiorra looked to be puzzled by that and merely blinked, unsure.

Grimmjow did roll his eyes this time and grabbed the fourth's wrists, pulling him in and bringing their bare bodies together. He could feel that the other was at least partially excited, which was a start, he guessed, though the sexta was used to much more enthusiasm when another saw him without clothing. "C'mon." He beckoned, sliding his hands up Ulquiorra's back and across his shoulders. Grimmjow considered kissing the other, but found that he had no urge to do so, and decided instead to just get the whole thing on with.

"Do you intend to prepare me first?" Ulquiorra asked gently, still standing straight and stiff as he always did while Grimmjow's hands groped and grabbed at his body in order to coax him into some sort of satisfying reaction.

"Ch'yeah. I'm not a complete monster." Grimmjow muttered, coming to the conclusion that his considerably slow pace was not exactly being appreciated. "You ready?"

Ulquiorra nodded and began to turn, only to have Grimmjow stop him, pulling closer and allowing his warm hands to slide down the fourth's backside, pressing between firm cheeks and teasing at the entrance he found.

Ulquiorra finally reacted, but only in the form of a small gasp, and Grimmjow found himself determined to further that, to draw more out of him. He pulled a hand up and wet it with his own mouth, taking a moment to look Ulquiorra in the eyes while he did so in order to see if it provoked anything. It didn't. So he pushed the hand back down and raised an eyebrow when the first finger easily moved past the not-so-tight ring of muscle. _At least some body's enjoying sex with this guy_ he thought and frowned as he slipped another finger in, and then a third without issue.

Ulquiorra remained relatively silent, only showing a mild discomfort when the last of three fingers was pressed inside him and then spread apart. Grimmjow found that he really didn't have to do a whole lot of stretching, so he pulled back after only a few moments and backed the slimmer espada up to the bed. When the backs of Ulquiorra's feet hit the soft bedding on the floor, Grimmjow lowered the raven-haired arrancar and crawled over him with perhaps a little too much care. He had the strange inkling that Ulquiorra would break if he wasn't careful, even when he was quite sure that Aizen had roughly used and abused the fourth ranked male. Fuck, he did not need to be thinking about that right now.

Hiking each of Ulquiorra's legs up to rest over his arms, Grimmjow crawled forward to position himself. To Grimmjow's surprise, a deft hand snaked down between pale, spread thighs and gripped at his length, jerking it methodically. A moment later, Grimmjow felt himself being directed toward a warm, welcoming entrance and closed his eyes, wishing that either one of them would have reason to make some sort of noise. As it was, the room was almost completely silent, only broken by Ulquiorra's slow, shallow breathing, and his own anxious pants.

Grimmjow rocked himself forward as Ulquiorra's hand pulled away, and he let his head fall back while he settled deep inside the fourth beneath him. Ulquiorra wasn't tight, not even close, and Grimmjow was beginning to wonder if he would have been better off with Szayel after all. At least the pink haired freak would have been noisy, and lively for that matter. Grimmjow brought his hands up to rest on Ulquiorra's hips and kept his eyes closed, dipping his head forward and imagining for a moment that he was fucking somebody else.

Somebody tanner, a little more built, maybe with brighter hair that he could pull at. Someone that reacted to him, squirmed beneath his touches and committed thrusts. Grimmjow groaned at the thought and redoubled his pace, gripping Ulquiorra's hips a little tighter, pushing a little deeper and finding no resistance. Ulquiorra just took it like the good little bitch he was, pushing back weakly at best, and making obviously fake, feeble attempts at grabbing Grimmjow's arms or back in mock pleasure. Was the guy really so desensitized by Aizen's treatment, or was he just displeased with Grimmjow's performance?

"Is there something I can do to make you.." Grimmjow trailed off, doing his best to aim for what he assumed was Ulquiorra's prostate, but finding little reaction in return. "..to make you like this?"

"I would ask the same of you." Ulquiorra sent back. He pulled his legs up tighter to his chest and put a little more effort into rocking into Grimmjow's movements. "Would you prefer this?"

Grimmjow nodded, if only to keep from sighing at the fourth espada, and brought a hand up to stroke the fourths now much harder, and surprisingly weeping length. "Some noise would help." He managed to say, working his hand over Ulquiorra's cock rapidly while further increasing his pace. "Or do I need to pound you for that?"

Ulquiorra actually did moan at that, though Grimmjow would never be sure if it was real or not. Deciding it was best he didn't know, the sexta continued on that track, and rolled his hips forward with more effort, continually hitting the others prostate until he felt Ulquiorra gasp, his body shuddering in what Grimmjow could only guess was a telltale sign of impending release. "Ya like that?" Grimmjow panted, now slamming himself forward and finding that it was at least nice not to have to hold back. "Am I bigger than him?" He asked, not entirely sure he wanted the answer, but wanting at least a lie. He wasn't even positive where the question had come from, and had never been concerned about that sort of thing before.

A lie was what he got. Ulquiorra stared upward incredulously, unable to meet Grimmjow's gaze as the sexta's face was buried between his shoulder and neck, but he gawked at the ceiling nonetheless.

"Am I?" Grimmjow growled, snapping his hips forward, plunging deeper and moving much faster.

"Yes." Ulquiorra whimpered, finding himself surprised at how genuine the sound was, even if the word itself wasn't true.

Grimmjow leaned further into the smaller male, hand still fisting the others length while he bucked erratically inside him. He found himself at least partially winded at the effort, and somehow coming closer to his own release. He at least had the slight satisfaction of knowing that Ulquiorra either truly did believe him to be bigger, or would lie to him to please him, and that was enough for now.

Ulquiorra, perhaps out of habit, held on tight to Grimmjow's shoulders and lifted his head just enough to let loose a small string of fervent whines while his own hips twitched in a feeble warning of the jet of liquid that sprung from his length. Grimmjow, just barely kicked over the edge, let out his own strangled grunt and spilled himself inside the loose and unmoving body beneath him.

Grimmjow sagged forward when he was spent and rolled to the side. He couldn't bring himself to express his thoughts on what had just taken place, and scrubbed a hand across his face, wondering if that was as good as he was going to get in this wretched place.

"Will you be taking your leave now?" Ulquiorra said, his tone muted, but intentions clear. He _wanted_ Grimmjow to leave. No cuddling, not that Grimmjow wanted it, and no intimate, playful cleaning time afterward. Just fuck and go, and it wasn't even a good lay.

Grimmjow snorted and rolled over the limp raven, practically tossing his clothes back on and slamming the door behind him when he was out.

* * *

The first noise Ulquiorra heard as he stepped into Aizen's wide throne room the next day was the echo of a slap ringing throughout the area. The fourth took up his spot just a couple of paces behind where his creator stood and waited patiently for direction. He could see from behind the broad form in front of him that there was a familiar blue-haired male sitting rather unhappily on his knees. His suspicion was confirmed when he heard Grimmjow's voice, but was unsure for a moment as the tone of it was much less violent than usual.

Aizen tilted his head curiously, finding the ease at which he had brought Grimmjow to his knees this time very interesting. He hardly had to press the younger male with his reiatsu before he buckled down and stayed there with head bowed and eyes averted. Just the way Aizen preferred him to be.

"It seems as though you understand why I have brought you here, why you are being punished." Aizen spoke to the sexta.

Grimmjow grunted, but was quick to revise that by lifting his head just slightly and saying "Yes, Aizen-sama." in a resigned monotone. His hands wrung together in his lap, and though he didn't quite fear the man standing before him, Grimmjow still knew that there were plenty of things Aizen could to do change that fact, to instill just the right amount of panic in his subordinate.

Though nobody could see it because Ulquiorra was behind him and Grimmjow staring dutifully at the floor, Aizen was bordering infuriated. The unpredictable delinquent at his knees seemed to understand he would be disciplined, which wasn't surprising, but he looked to be alright with the idea. "Allow me to reiterate what exactly it is that has forced me to bring you here, and thus waste my precious time on one such as yourself." Aizen took a step back, not willing to pace or anything so unsightly, but moved away enough to put Grimmjow at ease for the moment.

"It has come to my attention that you have difficulty understanding just how our hierarchy works. You see, there is a system here in Las Noches, a chain of command that starts with me, as you know, and filters down into those less powerful. I suppose it was foolish to think that putting something so simple as numbers on all of you espada would make it easy enough to understand." Aizen did finally step forward again and grabbed the back of Grimmjow's hair, jerking it down to bring his face upward. "You disobeyed me Grimmjow. You took what was not yours. Do you realize that?"

Grimmjow nodded as best he could with his head held still. Generally he was all for a little hair tugging, yet this wasn't the playful sort, but more the annoying kind. Aizen, while still focused on his blathering, kept only a small patch of Grimmjow's hair in his grip, alternating the hold he had so that it would pull on individual strands and cause a stinging feeling at the back of the espada's scalp.

Grimmjow kept his eyes open, but the longer he was held like that, the more they watered. He shook his face, determined not to come off so weak, but there was little he could do.

"Perhaps I should give you an example of how this system works so that you might understand a little better." Aizen gave no room for questioning and motioned a hand over his shoulder for Ulquiorra to come stand with him. "Ulquiorra, my dear fourth espada, would you show the irresponsible sexta how to please those that are better than him, ones more powerful and more deserving of such pleasures as he has stolen upon his own whim."

Grimmjow frowned at the suggestion, and watched hesitantly as Ulquiorra came closer to Aizen's back and wrapped long, thin arms around his waist. Aizen only smiled casually as two pale hands delved between the folds of his robes and eventually brought free his member.

"You should be proud that I allow you this honor." Aizen advised, waiting for Grimmjow's features to change to the inevitable awe while Ulquiorra brought him to full size with both practiced, willing hands.

Grimmjow did pale at the sight, and though it was large (and in any other situation, likely very hot), he could still feel the bile building at the back of his throat. This guy had some fucking nerve to make someone jerk him off right in front of his face. Sure he was fucking gigantic, which also meant that Ulquiorra was definitely lying when he called him bigger, but it was too much. Aizen was _too big_, and no person in their right mind would want something like that anywhere near them. It was no wonder that Ulquiorra was so damned loose.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra." Aizen said after another few minutes, and the fourth espada pulled away, leaving Aizen's length exposed in front of Grimmjow's face. "Now show me that you are sorry, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow blinked at the erection before him and recoiled inwardly. There was no fucking _way_...

"Do please hurry before I become uninterested." Aizen drawled, one hand still fisted in Grimmjow's hair, pulling him closer.

Grimmjow nearly winced when the slightly upward curved cock brushed over his mouth. Sure, Aizen was a good looking guy and Grimmjow was all for sucking an attractive dude off, but he wasn't a fucking whore and didn't appreciate being treated like one. Unfortunately, Aizen cared little about Grimmjow's opinion, and pushed his head closer, bringing the tip of his cock to press firmly against Grimmjow's lips.

"I hope you don't mean to imply that you aren't penitent for what you have done by hesitating as you are." Aizen spread his legs partially as he spoke. "Is it perhaps that you are bashful? I can send Ulquiorra away if that is what you wish for, though I have heard you are quite the pleaser when on your knees, and I suspect he would enjoy that sort of show."

Ulquiorra showed no interest, negative or positive, only looking on with his empty stare.

Grimmjow sighed and parted his lips. If he was going to do this, he wanted to do it at his own pace and not forcefully, though he had little choice as Aizen kept urging him forward with the hand on the back of his head.

"Come now, Grimmjow. Don't be shy. I'm sure you can take a considerable amount of it before choking." Aizen actually chuckled at his own words, a sound that unsettled Grimmjow's stomach.

Grimmjow lifted a hand from his lap, and with his eyes still very much away from Aizen's own, wrapped his fingers around turgid member before him and let his mouth fall open enough to slide the thick head across his tongue.

Aizen gave no pleased sound or visual reaction, only watching carefully while his inferior did as he asked, although rather slower than he would have preferred. He give a little thrust with his hips, bringing the first portion of his cock into Grimmjow's mouth, and finally smiled in amusement while Grimmjow struggled to handle even that much so suddenly.

With one hand still steadily holding Aizen's length, Grimmjow began stroking it carefully while lifting the other hand to push back against Aizen's hip, hoping that somehow it would keep the other man from thrusting like that again. It didn't take long for him to realize that this torture wouldn't come to an end until Aizen was fully pleased, so with what little effort he could conjure, Grimmjow convinced himself to at least try and enjoy what was happening. He flicked his tongue underneath, bringing his head further forward to take even more while he massaged the hot flesh with a low, fervent moan.

Aizen's tiny smile grew at the show. It would have suited him just fine for Grimmjow not to like this even in the least, but it would likely be more enjoyable if he did, so that worked for him as well. "See, now I knew you would be a good cock slave. ..Those are the terms you use for this sort of crude treatment, are they not?" Aizen pondered for a moment, silently while switching his grabbing movements on Grimmjow's hair to more of a petting action. "Gin was quite convinced that you'd be terrible since you're the sort that only cares about yourself, and I could see how he might think that. You do tend to act of your own volition. However, I had the notion that you actually enjoyed having a phallus in your mouth, and it seems I was correct."

Grimmjow couldn't help the growl he made around Aizen's length, but he kept going anyway, drawing more of it into his mouth, swallowing around it and then pulling it back with a hard suck before taking it again. It wouldn't be easy, but if he could distract Aizen enough, he might be able to shut him the fuck up for an entire minute. It was kind of insulting to have him carrying on like that while he was working hard.

"Oh, you look confused." Aizen smiled when Grimmjow did finally look up at him. "I forgot to tell you that Gin and I discussed this before I had you brought in, though I suppose you've figured that out now. He was the one that let me on to your indiscretion as it were, and I must say that I was extremely disappointed in you. There are many, many other arrancar in the building for you to vent your sexual frustrations on, but of all of them, you chose my dear Ulquiorra, whom you are quite aware belongs solely to me. Gin suggested that it was an act of betrayal, something you did on purpose in order to get on my nerves or anger me personally. I can't say I blame you for wanting to take my lover into bed though, so.."

Then Aizen stopped when Grimmjow took him fully into his mouth, lips tightening around it while he pulled back at an agonizingly slow pace and locked gazes with his deep, brown eyes, cheeks hollowed out as he sucked nice and hard. Aizen actually faltered for a moment, forgetting his wording when Grimmjow's rough fingers curled underneath his sac and massaged it gently. "My Grimmjow, it seems you are very motivated to earn my forgiveness all of a sudden." His voice didn't carry all of the confidence it generally did, and Grimmjow was glad for that, since he seemed to have failed in making him completely silent.

Grimmjow's head moved faster, bobbing rapidly an he closed his eyes to stem the flow of tears threatening to fall. He was not going to cry because this asshole was too big for him to take. It was just not fucking happening. Grimmjow squeezed the hip still in his left hand and brought his other up to hold its twin for leverage while he worked almost shamelessly to earn Aizen's peak. He felt quite proud of himself for having the ability to take it all, and believed that, while he didn't verbally express it, Aizen was pleased by it also.

"Yes." Aizen hissed, leaning back so he could better watch the talented mouth sucking him in enthusiastically.

Ulquiorra could tell from his spot as an onlooker that Grimmjow was becoming excited himself, his own hardness lifting the fabric of his loose pants. Seeing fit to make his master aware of this, Ulquiorra stepped closer to Aizen and bent toward his ear, whispering softly what he had seen. Aizen smirked at the information and nodded. When Ulquiorra started to move away, Aizen turned his head and gave the fourth espada a look that told him that he was better off staying close.

Being used to that expression, Ulquiorra brought his hands up to rub Aizen's sides and tickled his thin lips across the brunette's warm neck. "Are you nearly there, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra breathed, and blushed when an uncharacteristic groan was his answer. It wasn't common for Aizen to be so flustered, and Ulquiorra found that it made him quite jealous. "Would you like for me to finish this for you then?"

Aizen was silent for a moment at the question, then tightened his grip around Grimmjow's head possessively. "No. Do as you wish, but Grimmjow will be the one to see me to the end."

Ulquiorra clenched his jaw at the answer, but didn't respond other than caressing his master a little more roughly. Aizen knew the raven behind him would be upset, but couldn't bring himself to care. It wasn't often that he indulged in the pleasure of others besides the fourth espada, and was even less likely to spoil himself with two at once. He found himself pleasantly surprised at how well Grimmjow did take to the task and couldn't bring himself to stop it, even if he did start to feel that he was losing control on the situation.

Grimmjow had to smirk when he heard Aizen's words. Either the shinigami traitor wanted to specifically to punish him so badly that he'd risk his own pleasure, or he actually did prefer him over Ulquiorra. Grimmjow assumed the second were true (if only to compliment his ego), and worried himself over the extremely straining task of getting the guy to just cum already.

Aizen had been even more right than he realized when he said that Grimmjow enjoyed sucking cock, and though the sexta wouldn't admit it, he wasn't all that hard to convince when a lover wanted to be treated in that way for long periods at time. But Grimmjow wasn't used to somebody of Aizen's girth, and found it to be particularly troubling when his jaw started to ache on top of the overwhelming fear that his slight gagging might get the better of him. Hoping to get it over with as soon as he could, Grimmjow put forth his best effort and almost mindlessly deep throated the former captain again and again until he could feel the thick length pulsing between his lips, then he pulled back in effort to provide more room for the oncoming stream. He was glad when Aizen didn't force it back down too, because what came was even more than Grimmjow had been prepared for, and he swallowed quickly, barely managing to keep it all in.

Without realizing it, Aizen had dropped his head back and moaned deeply at the time of his release, fingers twisting into the fabric over Grimmjow's shoulders tightly and eyes clenched shut. Ulquiorra was twice as resentful when so painfully reminded that he was not the one for whom the man leaning against him was calling out. Finding his patience had come to an end, Ulquiorra pulled away from Aizen and immediately punched the gratified look from Grimmjow's face, just as soon as he pulled away from the mans spent length.

Completely thrown off guard, Grimmjow barely caught himself before landing on his side and shot back up, intending to deck the fourth espada right back for being such a disgruntled bitch. Aizen caught him half way to his goal, and Grimmjow was entangled in two strong arms that pulled him close while a hot mouth breathed across his neck.

"Forgive him, Grimmjow. He is used to having me all to himself." Aizen said with a much more condescending tone than before, more like his regular self.

Grimmjow literally sagged at the realization that the God-complex leader he knew and hated was back, and the wantonly moaning, smooth talking man was long gone. In fact, every ounce of Aizen's snobbish self seemed to be loaded into the next comment. "As you have seen quite personally, I am much, much bigger than yourself. I thought it was only fair that you know, so that there is never anymore confusion."

When Grimmjow sighed, Ulquiorra excused himself from the room in a rush, quite confused by his own reaction while he stomped toward his quarters. This was not the sort of relationship he thought he had with his superior. Before, he had felt it was his duty to please the older male, to be his willing servant and take whatever it was he was told to, but something had changed somewhere along the line. When had he started caring? When did he even become capable of such a thing?

Disgusted and ultimately confused, Ulquiorra locked himself in his quarters and jerked down his pants once he was settled on the edge of his bed. If it wasn't bad enough that Grimmjow had practically stolen his master away, he just _had_ to be turned on by the whole thing as well?

* * *

During a brief interlude where Aizen was inclined to 'rid himself of the remnants of their filthy activities' Grimmjow was provided a chance to thoroughly brush his teeth and rinse his mouth out before returning to Aizen's chambers to wait for his return.

When he did, Aizen paced lazily to his chair and then sat, giving Grimmjow the same old self-righteous look, one that suggested the whole oral pleasure thing had never happened.

"Now, let us settle the matter of your punishment, shall we?" Aizen started, after comfortably seating himself and adjusting his robes.

Grimmjow stiffened at the suggestion of even more of that treatment. Was all of that just an appetizer for what was to come? Grimmjow shuddered then steadied himself. Sucking Aizen off had been only mildly acceptable, but any further than that and he figured he'd have to be subjected to some serious therapy.

"Don't look so panicked, I mean to carry the rest of this out in a much different manner than before." Aizen assured smugly. While he spoke, Grimmjow's eyes darted toward a side door in the room, and he watched while Gin pranced in with his typical light footed movements and came to a stop just next to Aizen's seat with an unnerving grin. At least Grimmjow wasn't forced on his knees this time, as he was sure that Gin would never allow him to live that one down.

"It is good to see that you have settled down since I first had you called here." Aizen assessed somewhat randomly before turning toward Gin and waving a hand for him to speak.

"So Aizen-sama and I were a thinkin' on what we should do with ya, ..since ya seem so stuck on being a right nuisance to us and all." Gin made a motion toward Grimmjow as he stepped closer to him. "So's I came up with the idea of sendin' ya away. Les' just call it a little trip for you to get yer mind off things, maybe relax a lil' so ya don' have to cause us no more trouble."

Grimmjow didn't like that idea at all, especially when it was coming from Gin. Anywhere that creeper would want to send him was going to be hell. True, he was bored as fuck with Las Noches, but this wasn't exactly sounding like a vacation as much as it was a sentence.

"At first, Aizen-sama didn' agree with me on the location, but we came to an understanding when I explained a few things. I think you'll be pretty surprised when you hear where you're goin', Grimmy."

Grimmjow frowned, but kept his complaints to himself. As it was, he had had about as much so-called punishment as he could take for the century.

Gin leered at the sexta espada and drew a blunt fingernail over the rigid bone along his right jaw, knowing how sensitive it was. "Yanno what? I think this'd be more fun if it was a surprise!"

* * *

Author's Note:

*Cuatro, Quinto, & Sexta. No, its not from an Offspring song, these are the original Spanish names for the ranks of those particular espada. I switch between those and English in order to keep from adding too much confusion with random, foreign words.

*Sonido is the arrancar's version of the Flash Step.

I originally intended for this to be a OS, but when I finally got around to it, I had so many extra ideas for a continuing plot that I had to do something about it. I was actually so tempted to work on the fic, that I prolonged working on another (orz). Thanks to that, it took much longer to get anything complete and ready for submission than I expected, but I digress. The point is, I hope those of you reading enjoy this half as much as I did writing it. The second part will be coming up soonish.

By the way, I love Szayel and his wacky self. Try not to get the idea that because I made him promiscuous, I do not care for him as much as I do the other wonderful espada :] The same goes for Ulquiorra, and I know there are many GrimUlqu fans out that there will want to kill me after this ._. Try to remember that its just a story! I love all of the espada dearly.

Oh, and yes, I know, there is almost no GrimIchi in this chapter at all, but I do promise that there will be plenty from now on! I'm sure it was like torture sitting through the smut in this bit (or maybe not?), but the best is yet to come, fear not.

Review, and I shall love thee foralways~


	2. Playing Fair

Just a teeny, weensy bit of Aizen/Gin (and plenty GrimIchi) in this.

* * *

Grimmjow landed flat on his ass when he was pushed through the garganta, blind folded and just about every definition of pissed off. For the last two hours he had been shoved and pulled through what he could only guess was a dimensional corridor, as he was not given any real hint about where they were traveling. Now, he sat on his behind, eyes still covered, and only the sound of Gin's melodic voice near him to guide his face in any certain direction.

Grimmjow honestly feared the worst. The fox bastard had spent the entire trip to -wherever the fuck he was- giggling like a school girl while jostling him along, and through the time it took to arrive, Grimmjow had only grown more and more annoyed.

When the sash across his eyes was pulled away, Grimmjow heard an unpleasant snicker and turned just in time to watch as the garganta slammed shut in front of his face.

That was it? He was just being abandoned on his ass with not a hint about the point of it all? Left to fend for himself like a homeless kitten? Maybe the punishment was spending such a ridiculous amount of time with the squinty wacko, but that seemed rather odd considering it was something Aizen had a hand in, and it didn't explain where he'd ended up.

It took all of five seconds for Grimmjow to recognize the bright blue skies around him and the strange, puffy, white things he had heard were known as clouds. Steadying himself in the air, the espada took another look around him and frowned at the familiar town that met his eyes. Karakura.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do here?" He shouted at the space where the gaping entrance had been. If he could have pounded on the sky, he might have. This whole damned thing was ridiculous. So what if he screwed Aizen's bitch? It's not like there was any way to tell with how fucking big of a- well anyway, that wasn't the point. If Gin was really the one to tell Aizen what happened, then how in the hell did he find out? Grimmjow had _had_ it with Gin's crazy antics, and he was starting to wonder who was really in charge, the fox or the creator.

When Grimmjow stood, there was a rustling in his pocket, and he reached a hand inside it to retrieve a neatly folded sheet of paper. A note? _What was this, some sort of joke?_

_**"My dearest sexta,"**_

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and considered tossing the paper before bothering to read it, but his curiosity got the better of him. Holding a hand to his eyes to shield the blaring sun, Grimmjow squinted down at the paper, lifting it closer to his face.

_**"I will have you know that there is no defined mission for your venture, or exact time limit. Think of it as a temporary reprieve from the difficult pressure it seems that you have been enduring. I only ask that you do me the favor of keeping your distance from the shinigami that take presence in the town, namely the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. This particular and solitary rule is **__**not**__** up for debate."**_

With that, Aizen signed with his name, and Grimmjow was left to ponder his punishment. Time alone to do whatever he wished with only a single exception? How was that a punishment at all? Grimmjow crumpled up the paper and shoved it back into his pocket. One glance at the town beneath him provided little hope for any worthwhile entertainment, but as he thought about it more, a certain conversation with the fifth espada came back to him.

_"Come to find out they got these places called bars and strip joints..'Sposed to be a lotta good, easy ass."_

"Hmm," Grimmjow made his way down to the ground, landing in the middle of what looked to be an open market. Crowds of people gathered at this or that stand, various tables lining the streets filled with fresh, colorful foods. It was noisy and filthy, and just a bit too fucking happy for his taste. Grimmjow took a big whiff and wrinkled his nose at the lung full of scents. Vegetables sure didn't have a very good aroma when all piled together in the same vicinity. Or maybe it was just the humans that smelled.

The espada took to wandering the streets, hoping to find his way out of the market, but only finding more and more booths even when he traveled in a straight path. He wasn't all too familiar with the actual layout of the town, but he could feel a familiar presence about the place that made him feel strangely on edge. Without realizing it, Grimmjow meandered in the general direction of it's origin, taking his time and browsing around the strange gathering of humans.

One thing Grimmjow immediately noticed as he made his way through the crowds, paying no mind to the shoulders he bumped, was that those he passed didn't look up at him in fear or hurry out of his way as the lesser hollows in Las Noches tended to do. It almost annoyed him until he realized that the confused expressions they held were there because they could not, in fact, even see him.

The sigh he gave was lost in the bustle of the noisy street, but his irritated gait afterward did not go unnoticed when he made it a point to purposely bump and brush against as many people as he possibly could. Sure, it was nice not to be stared at all of the time, but he kind of missed the respect he was given back at home. _Is that what he really thought of it as? Home?_

Grimmjow shook his head. _Not worth thinking about. _The real question was how he was supposed to get laid when nobody could see him. Nnoitra must have been fuckin' with him when he said all that bullshit about bars. Then again, there was a particularly large concentration of ryoka with notable reiatsu in this town. Maybe he could find one willing to give him a good time. _Not likely._

Grimmjow sighed again and came to a stop in the middle of the street, snickering to himself when a few people crashed into his invisible form and went spinning out to the side with looks of bewilderment. Finding the reactions to be amusing, Grimmjow started following along behind a man with short, golden hair. Barely holding back his excitement, he switched up between stepping on the back of the man's shoe and purposely kicking dirt at the back of his legs. Then, carefully, he reached up and dipped a hand into the collar of the mans shirt, taking hold of the tag just inside and yanking it firmly. Just as quick, he pulled the hand back and watched while the man spun around, obviously agitated, with his cheeks already sporting a burning red.

The people nearby gave the man anxious looks when seeing his flustered face, and some even averted their eyes, disturbed by his sudden, unreasonable anger.

Grimmjow had a nice laugh at that, as well as a couple other pranks he played on the townspeople. Causing the occasional skirt to flip wildly in an nonexistent gust of wind, or steal one mans watch only to discreetly place it on his friends wrist while he wasn't looking. It served to keep him busy for a few hours, but when the sun started its descent from the sky, Grimmjow found that the crowds were slowly thinning, and there was little fun left to be had.

After wandering a bit more and finally finding his way out of the market area, Grimmjow came upon a wide property with buildings scattered around it. There was surprisingly large amount of human teenagers wandering around, and Grimmjow tilted his head slightly, watching with a mild interest. They looked like ants, traveling back and forth mindlessly to accomplish this or that. Did humans always travel in packs or was this something to do with the buildings? Amidst his thoughts, Grimmjow heard an unfamiliar tone echo across the street from the area, some sort of bell, and crossed the road carefully to inspect the strange establishment further.

Once Grimmjow had made his way to the front, standing near what he assumed to be the main building, he finally recognized it for what it was. A school campus, high school at that. He had little time to decide whether that mattered to him or not when he was met with what felt like a wall of sensation; an irritating, itchy feeling, almost a burning in his muscles as all of his inner alerts started sounding. Something about the spiritual pressure near him was familiar, and while he had been sensing it all day, it was suddenly so very staggering. Grimmjow had felt that reiatsu before, and he had very mixed feelings about experiencing it again. The unstable fluctuations, the almost irresponsible lack of control. It _had_ to be that Kurosaki punk.

Just as Grimmjow was about to go stalking through the hallways to seek the presence out, an all too presumptuous voice assaulted him from behind.

"Grimmjow!"

The espada tensed, licking his lips and settling a hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto as an instinct. He wasn't here for a fight, but he had to be ready in case the shithead tried to get a drop on him.

Ichigo didn't want to believe it earlier in the day, tried not to let it distract him while he attempted to study in class, but this was just fucking unbelievable. "What the ...why the_fuck_ are you here?" Ichigo asked, lowering his voice slightly when he remembered that nobody could see who he was talking to. He was just on his way to practice when he decided to quickly search for the strange, almost overwhelming presence. Annoyed at the inconvenience, and concerned for those around him, Ichigo was already looking for an area he could lead Grimmjow to when the espada did eventually start attacking him.

Grimmjow turned, and Ichigo watched as alarm and then relief washed over the arrancar's face before his entire mouth stretched into an unnerving grin. What a fucking jackass, giving him that arrogant look and sending his nerves into chaos at the sight! It truly sickened Ichigo that the espada cared for nothing but fighting, that he obviously put little weight into the lives he might take by starting something in such a public place. But why should he be surprised when Grimmjow had done the same thing twice before?

"Damn it." Ichigo cursed. How was it that the stupid espada could make him feel so many things all at once just because of a stupid smile? Panic ...and a thrilling sensation. Ichigo had to admit that fighting with Grimmjow, while extremely dangerous, had been fun. In a self destructive, masochistic sort of way. Never mind that now, he had to focus.

"Yo!" Grimmjow said, casually. As if the two of them had never fought. As if they weren't enemies in the middle of something much broader than the two of their lives combined. It was the greeting of a man to his fellow warrior, one of respect and possibly a little mischief. "Aw, look at you with your trademark scowl.. and at school, no less!" Grimmjow teased, sidling over to the shinigami daikou,* and draping an arm around his shoulder.

Ichigo stiffened at the action. The absolute last thing he wanted was this guy, of all enemies, anywhere near him. At least, that's what he told himself. Ichigo tried to pull away, but found that the hand now gripping his shoulder was keeping him in place. He cursed the weakness of his human body, and wondered if he'd be able to get a hand to the soul candy in his pocket. It was smart of him to bring it, and kinda lucky when he thought about it, but it wouldn't matter if he couldn't use it.

It must have looked very strange to anyone else that saw Ichigo standing there, arms straight to his sides and face white as a sheet. In any other situation, he would have thrown the espada down the hallway and straight into a wall, but he was at school and he'd had enough mishaps in the building to know that he was on his last string as far as disciplinary action. He could only imagine the berating his father would give him if he was kicked out.

"What do you _want_?" Ichigo growled, jaw clenched in attempt to keep from ranting. He didn't need any more people looking at him than there already was.

Grimmjow squeezed Ichigo affectionately and began walking with the young man. It felt, to Ichigo, that he was a dog, being dragged along with a leash.

"Can't a guy stop by to pay his pal a visit?" Grimmjow really was pleased to have finally found somebody worth torturing. Somebody that could actually see him, for that matter.

"Pal?" Ichigo rolled his eyes. This guy was annoying _and_ clueless. Scratch that. Grimmjow was a thing, not a guy. A ruthless, empty minded killing machine. One that took part in stealing one of his best friends away, and was now hanging on him like Keigo did, clueless and...flirty. He didn't even know what to do with that, as usual.

"Yeah, pal. Ain't that one of your human words?" Grimmjow smacked Ichigo on the back then grew silent for a moment as he remembered the note from Aizen. Grimmjow wondered if Aizen had some way to watch him even now, and considered how much he'd be in trouble for consorting with the young soul reaper. What was the worst that could happen just for talking to him? Really, that couldn't actually be a crime. Right? Besides, he was starting to like the way Ichigo reacted to him. It was like Ichigo couldn't stand him, and was glad to see him all at once. It made Grimmjow smile uncontrollably, and he figured that if that expression wasn't so fucking handsome on him, he might have looked like a complete fool.

"If you want to fight, can we just get on with it?" Ichigo seethed, attempting for the third time to get his hand into his pocket while Grimmjow continued to walk him through the school hallways aimlessly. He knew very well that Grimmjow preferred to fight fair, but still wouldn't put it past the dumb ass to forget that he couldn't put up half the fight when in his human body. If he could only just get his wrist to bend the right way..

"Ah-ah, Kurosaki." Grimmjow wrapped a big hand around Ichigo's wrist and pulled it away from his pocket. "Like I said, m'just here for a visit. No fightin'. Wouldn't mind seeing you wearing that mask again though. That hollow voice of yours is.." Grimmjow shivered. "Mmm." Damn, he hadn't even realized how much the kid affected him until then.

Ichigo yanked his arm away and used Grimmjow's distraction to back up out of the half embrace. His eyes flashed with a defiant look that Grimmjow remembered well, jaw tightened and his fists clenched at his sides. "I seriously don't have the time to be screwing around like this so if you want something-"

"Actually, I do." Grimmjow interrupted, stepping closer again while attempting to wrap an arm around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo struggled, but was pulled in anyway, locked into the hold by Grimmjow's hard muscled arm and brought flush with the espada's body. He could feel Grimmjow's steady, heated breath on his cheek and turned his face away stubbornly. What the hell was up with this dude? And why was he so suddenly aware of how perfectly built Grimmjow's chest was? ...It was obviously just because Grimmjow had a wide open jacket on, that was it. Nothing else...not like _that._

"You're disgusting." Ichigo spat, trying to bring his arms up to push at Grimmjow's chest, but the more he squirmed, the tighter Grimmjow squeezed. Apparently all of the struggle amused the arrancar, because Ichigo felt a deep rumbling in the chest against his own and then a resonant laugh was unleashed upon his ear. He kind of liked the laugh, it was an infectious type. Or it would have been if he wasn't fighting so hard just to breathe.

Grimmjow could already hear Aizen's lecture, could remember perfectly how annoying it had been having the man thrusting into his mouth with abandon. The memory _almost_brought him to pull away from the young vizard. Unfortunately for Ichigo, Grimmjow was strangely attracted to the dangers of breaking rules. That was why he was here in the first place! Grimmjow could feel the teenagers body heating up with his building anger, could see the blush staining a line across the bridge of Ichigo's nose while he growled and thrashed in his arms. Maybe he was disgusting, a monster indeed, but Grimmjow was okay with being that. He threw the writhing male over his strong shoulder and hiked him toward the back of a building where less people would stare or wonder about the seemingly crazy redhead who was now floating and flailing through the air.

Once satisfied that the soul reaper would be less panicked in the relative solitude of the shadow they were in, Grimmjow dropped Ichigo to his feet and caged the teen in with either of his hands against the wall the shinigami now stood against. "I was warned to stay away from you, you know." Grimmjow admitted lowly, feeling his heart rate speed up as his face drew nearer to that of Ichigo's. Shit, had his lips always looked like that? And his eyes...holy hell, the_ look _in his eyes.. "But you fucking permeate this town. I can feel you all over it like some sort of fucking disease."

"You've got a real talent for seduction, you know that?" Ichigo grumbled, unable to keep his comments to himself, even when he greatly feared what the espada planned to do with him. He wasn't all that fantastic at reading people, and Grimmjow was no exception. One minute there was the disturbing blood lust in the espada's eyes, and the next it was just.. lust? Ichigo wasn't sure how to feel about that, but fear was among one of the most prominent emotions flooding his mind. Fear and anger.

Ichigo hated being trapped, being unable to handle himself and causing others the trouble of saving him. It was endearing that his friends would care, but he felt weak, pathetic when they came to save the day. That was _his_ fucking job, he was supposed to be the hero, the protector. But here he was, trembling and trapped once again. It seemed like every time he got a little stronger, the bad guys did too, and he had to wonder if he'd ever be able to rest at ease and know that his family and friends would be safe.

But what was there to protect against right now? At the moment, Grimmjow looked relatively harmless. A little crazy, maybe, but the way his eyes were dilated, and the slight part to his lips, it was almost as if..."Shit." Ichigo considered slipping away, but found himself frozen in place. Being captured and having the shit beat out of him so that he had to be rescued was one thing, but being turned on by that devilish look, actually getting aroused by such a vulgar creature, _that_ was out of the fucking question. Not that Ichigo's body really cared about those things, it seemed to be perfectly fine with acting against his will. Grimmjow may have been unpredictable, and purely driven by malice, but he was sort of...well, he was kinda fucking hot.

"Is that your way of saying it's working?" Grimmjow husked, now brushing his lips near the corner of Ichigo's left eye. He could feel the young man shudder, and his body reacted in kind.

Ichigo couldn't even remember the last words he said, feeling for all the world that his thoughts were slipping away like smoke along with his reservations and anger. All he could manage to do was just breathe and blink at the sexta, but that wasn't all he wanted to do. Fuck, had Grimmjow just said something? He asked a question.. was it rhetorical? He should probably be angry. _Look angry, Ichigo!_

"You bitch and put up a fit, but you're liking it aren't you?" Grimmjow said, and brought a hand down, loosely wrapping it around Ichigo's neck. "Does it turn you on to be so close to someone so dangerous? To know I could rip the life right out of you while you stood there panting at just the sight of me?"

Ichigo wanted to growl, to scream in Grimmjow's face, but all he could manage was a pathetic whine before he swallowed hard under the espada's tightening grip. He could feel Grimmjow's sharp nails digging into his skin, could see the sweat beading along the arrancar's temple. There was something so undeniably fascinating about the violent hollow. The way all of Grimmjow's muscles twitched when Ichigo spoke, how it made the vizard's whole body want to sag into submission and let all of those embarrassing pleas circling in his mind finally come out for Grimmjow to hear.

Could Grimmjow feel Ichigo's pulse hammering in his veins from his neck? Could he hear the way Ichigo yelled in his mind at all of the chaos, the confusing and conflicting thoughts that all pointed straight to the one fact he never thought he would have to admit, and hoped he never would. Did he...like Grimmjow?

Just when Ichigo thought his resolve might give in, he felt the incoming presence of his friends and snapped his eyes wide, wondering when they had closed to begin with. As much as he had been enjoying the unique battle going on between him and the espada, Grimmjow was still an enemy. He had no business standing around and letting him treat him that way!

Ichigo was damned sure that his friends would agree with that sentiment and immediately brought a hand up to Grimmjow's arm, looking him in the face and wondering what he should say. "You have to go." He blurted randomly.

When Grimmjow further tightened his grip, Ichigo closed his eyes in frustration and let out a strangled sigh. "I'm serious!" He said weakly, hoping the genuine plea in his voice would somehow get through the thick haze of lust clouding Grimmjow's features. "My friends are coming and they won't be as cool with this as I have been."

When Grimmjow didn't move or react, Ichigo groaned. "Please! I know you don't care, but I do, and I don't want this to become just another fight."

Grimmjow growled, more clarity coming to his face as he considered the soul reapers words. "This ain't the end of this." He said sternly, eyes not straying from Ichigo's own until he too started to feel the others coming. Taking one last long look at the vizard, memorizing the feverish expression he had, Grimmjow let his hand fall from Ichigo's neck and then sonido'd as far away as he could.

* * *

"You don't really expect him to stay away, do ya?" Gin said slyly from behind Aizen's chair. The brunette sat proud and tall, arms draped over the rests and legs spread comfortably. Gin loved to stand behind the guy, if not just for the fact that he could see what he was up to, but to remind himself how much power he held over the other former captain. Nobody else was allowed to stand behind or to the side of Aizen without being scolded, except for perhaps Ulquiorra, but both Gin and Aizen suspected that the espada had little reason to even consider betraying them. Gin, on the other hand...well, that was best to be thought about another time.

Originally, Aizen had been partial to sending Grimmjow somewhere much more painful than a simple trip to the human world, but as he considered Gin's request when it was made earlier in the day, he quickly started to see its advantages. "On the contrary, I am betting highly on Grimmjow doing exactly what I told him no to do." The brunette said smugly, and lifted a hand to retrieve Gin's from where it rested atop his chair.

"Oh I see." Gin followed Aizen's pull on his arm until he was brought around to face the sitting brunette. "So you mean ta torture Grimmy then?" Gin's smile widened. "Or were ya hoping he'd get some sorta info out of tha kid?"

Aizen smirked, still tugging on Gin's arm until the fox-faced male straddled his legs to sit in his lap. He touched Gin's face affectionately. Gin knew it to be a farce, an action only for giving him the illusion that Aizen cared, but he still found it arousing to see how the brunette changed his demeanor when around him. When they were alone.

"Your tone suggests that you doubt me. Is that so?" Aizen quirked his lips, head listing to the side.

Gin shook his head, and leaned in to give Aizen a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Yanno I have nothing but faith in ya, Aizen-san, but we both know how unpredictable Grimmy can be. I'm bettin' he'll put a wrench in any plans ya have of teaching him a lesson, if possible." Ah, but he loved to challenge Aizen's mood. Surely Aizen had a plan already, but Gin knew it was best to make Aizen think that he wasn't as completely aware of his true self as he actually was.

"You know better than to think I could be outsmarted by the likes of a subordinate." Aizen gripped Gin's arms tightly and brought the lighter-haired male closer to his face, taking a good look in his partially opened eyes before continuing. "My intention is for him to seek the shinigami out. Any of them will do, but I do hope that it is the Kurosaki child. Once that is done, I will take advantage of Grimmjow's feelings, maybe even test them when I have him returned to Las Noches."

"Ohh!" Gin hummed. "A test? That sounds like fun. Can I help?" He took a moment after speaking to peck Aizen's lips, lingering close while he smoothed his hands over the mans broad chest. Aizen may be a rotten bastard, but that didn't mean Gin couldn't take advantage of his good looks. He'd heard from a certain fourth espada that Aizen had moaned like a right whore while Grimmjow was blowing him, and Gin had every intention of provoking those same sounds.

"Why yes, I believe you could be quite useful, should my preliminary experiments go as I assume they might." Aizen slid his hands up and down Gin's arms, squeezing them here and there, pleased by the definition he found in the thin man's build. "I suspect Grimmjow will find it very easy to become attached to a human lover, and, betting on that, I will do my absolute best to test his commitment. If that goes well, I think I will give him a rather fitting reward, one I am sure he will be quite surprised by indeed." Aizen looked to be pleased by his own statement. Of course he was, he always was. Obsessed with himself and his own plans as per usual. Had he not been so caught up with himself all the time, he might have recognized the snake amongst his most trusted men.

Gin was all excitement after that, and hopped around eagerly in Aizen's lap. He knew it would annoy Aizen, and bet on the very same reaction that he was given.

The brunette frowned at the wiggling male, and steadied him with a further tightening grip just above his elbows. Gin generally liked that sort of rough punishment, but it was already starting to bruise, so he brushed Aizen's hands away, then redirected them to his hips.

Aizen arched a brow, smirk still lingering. "As much as I am glad to see that you approve of my plans, could you do me the favor of summoning Ulquiorra? I am afraid you have given me cause to take advantage of his particular _talents_." Aizen licked his lips, and Gin watched closely.

"Aw, c'mon, Aizen-san." Gin pouted, an unbelievable expression on him, but still affective. "Lemme do it this time! I bet ya I can do anything he can.." Gin let a hand fall into Aizen's lap, massaging the mentioned need the brunette had. He pressed his lips to Aizen's ear and breathed softly over the sensitive skin. "If not better."

Aizen scoffed at that, but looked as though he was listening. This would be the first time Gin had ever come at him like this, and as much as Aizen was comfortable with Ulquiorra, his eyes had been opened to the idea of taking other lovers ever since his experience with Grimmjow. Though he doubted he'd ever take advantage of the sexta again.

Gin widened his customary grin, and started on removing Aizen's robes. It had been much too easy to convince him, but he shouldn't have been surprised by that. "Ya won't regret this, Aizen-sama, I promise."

* * *

Four hours. Four agonizingly boring hours later, Grimmjow stood at the front door of Ichigo's house, wondering to himself how things might go down if he were to knock like any normal person should. The problem was that normal people were visible, so there was the issue of any family member answering the door thinking it was merely a prank. Then again, normal families didn't have a teenaged shinigami in them. Ones that had killed more times than any serial killer this town had seen. Of course, that was neither here nor there.

Grimmjow shifted the weight to his right foot and leaned away from the door, looking upward in the direction of Ichigo's window. He knew he could make the jump no problem, but he had a feeling that the kid would cause a big scene if he just busted in. He didn't really care Ichigo's family thought he was crazy or talking to himself, the idea was actually rather amusing, but he wasn't up for any more disturbances on their little rendezvous this time.

Wandering out into the yard to get a better look at the bedroom window, Grimmjow wondered to himself how to get the aloof shinigami down and outside to meet with him. He considered flaring his reiatsu, maybe catch Ichigo's attention real quick before anyone else noticed him there. It was risky, not that he minded a challenge or anything, but he'd been breaking the 'don't see the shinigami' rule enough as it was. Besides, if he remembered correctly, Ichigo wasn't all too great on sensing that sort of thing, which was just silly considering his strength in general.

A couple minutes later, Grimmjow was hurling clods of dirt at the up high window, snickering to himself when the occasional lump stuck to the sill and eventually piled up into an unsightly gathering of dirt and grass just outside the window pane. Clearly his attempt at being the patient, considerate one was failing, so Grimmjow took to throwing small rocks, rounded pebbles he stole from the people living next door that saw fit to line their driveway with them. Still no response.

Grimmjow frowned up at the window gravely, as if doing so would make it pop open and an orange head of hair appear there. It was possible that the vizard wasn't home, but he could see a light on up there. _Irresponsible little bastard _, Grimmjow thought. Wasting electricity was somewhat of a sin these days, wasn't it? Fuck, why did he care? Abandoning his failed attempts at getting Ichigo's attention, Grimmjow leapt onto the dirty sill, nearly losing his balance what with all of the gunk collected there from his earlier antics.

After skimming his fingers around the edges of the window and giving a few tries at lifting one of the panes, Grimmjow merely pried the whole thing out of its setting and poked his head inside, having no trouble at all spotting the one whom he had been seeking out.

There Ichigo sat, hunched over his desk with pencil in hand, piles of paper and books surrounding him. As Grimmjow sat the fully removed window down on the floor and crept over to the supposedly unawares shinigami, he quickly noticed the headset covering Ichigo's ears and could hear the loud music blasting from it while Ichigo tapped his pencil rhythmically against a sheet of paper. At least it made sense why he didn't hear Grimmjow's assault on the window. It was a wonder Ichigo heard anything at all after overloading his ears with such loud sounds.

Ichigo kept on with his clueless facade, scanning the lines of his book repeatedly to seem as if he really was engulfed in what he was doing. He was only pretending that he didn't notice the clumsy, loud ass espada stomping over to him. For the second time that evening, Ichigo was glad for having removed the soul candy from Kon, this time so he could be alone in order to focus. No doubt, the little stuffed guy would be throwing a fit. On top of that, Ichigo wouldn't have had the chance to do what he was planning on doing the moment Grimmjow reached out to touch him...just as he was doing now. The only problem was finding a way to keep Kon under control when Ichigo went through with his plan.

Ichigo slapped the soul candy into his mouth and swallowed hard, immediately hopping away from the groping hand and watching as Grimmjow recoiled from the startled form of Ichigo's human body with Kon inside it. Before Grimmjow was given a moment to blink, Ichigo brought Zangetsu to the espada's throat and stared intently into his eyes. "You've got some kind of backbone coming here, invading my room. What would have happened if I had Rukia over? Or if I saw you coming a mile away, just like I did now?"

Grimmjow snorted, then rolled his eyes when he saw Kon's fist pump into the air in some sort of action of triumph for Ichigo. "Rukia? You mean that girl I punched a hole through the first time we met?" Grimmjow looked upward as he recalled his fights with with the redhead. "Yeah, that one with the crappy ice technique that I busted out of in a minute. Tch, I ain't worried about her." Grimmjow turned his head even while the point of Ichigo's zanpakuto pressed hard into his neck, drawing a thin line of blood. He connected gazes with Kon and grinned. "BOO!" Grimmjow shouted, laughing uproariously when Kon fell over backwards in the chair he sat in and scrambled toward the closet.

"I-Ichigo, what's going on?" Kon asked nervously, his back now pressed hard against the closet door.

"Nothing I can't easily take care of." Ichigo said patiently. He stepped closer to Grimmjow and glared at him, unsure if he was livid or relieved about the sexta showing up like he had. "Why don't you spend the night at Urahara's and come back tomorrow. I'll have this all sorted out long before then." He said to Kon, eyes not leaving the espada in front of him.

"Then wh-why are you sending me aw-" Kon stammered.

"Leave, and don't say anything to anybody about this. I have it under control. Understand?"

Kon shifted his eyes back over to Grimmjow and frowned. The espada looked way too comfortable with Ichigo's sword at his throat. "But what if-"

"Kon!" Ichigo closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a moment. At least his family hadn't come barging in yet, that was a plus. But if Kon didn't shut his yap soon, he was sure that his luck would quickly run dry.

"I need you to head down stairs, tell my family that you're- I'm going out for the night and don't come back until tomorrow. Now go." Ichigo still didn't even bother to look at the soul mod, but the tightness in his voice gave Kon little choice but to listen. Reluctantly, Kon pulled himself up off the ground, and with one last glance back at the shinigami and the arrancar, he silently left the room.

"Aw. That isn't any way to treat your roommate!" Grimmjow whined sympathetically, sarcastically. He was glad the spineless shit was gone. True, it hadn't occurred to him that Ichigo lived with his soul mod, but that was easily taken care of. Now about the sharp reminder of his enemied state to the one wielding the thirsty weapon at his neck.. that could use some work. But what could he do?

Ichigo clenched the hilt of his sword and brought himself close enough to breathe across Grimmjow's lips. He didn't know why, but it made more sense to speak to the espada like that. Up close and intimate. Like they had been earlier...A wave of insecurity made Ichigo unsteady on his feet for a moment before instinct kicked in and brought his discipline back in control. He swallowed hard, determined not to have his voice crack the next time he spoke.

Grimmjow merely watched, observing as Ichigo's eyes batted slowly, each time more relaxed until the lids grew heavy and narrowed in suspicion. It looked as though the soul reaper thought he could force his way into Grimmjow's mind and directly read his thoughts instead of asking the stupid questions he was too stubborn to utter.

By no means was Grimmjow complaining about the close proximity of his prey. Ichigo looked ten times better up close, unlike many of the woman he saw gallivanting around at the market earlier in the day. All make up, giggles and frivolity. None of that could be found here. Ichigo's honey eyes narrowed further into slits, and Grimmjow had to smile wide in order to keep from laughing at how seriously the young man was surveying him. It occurred to him that he could easily end the tense moment by tackling the vizard, but then he'd never know what conclusion Ichigo came to, if he ever did come to one that is. _What was the question anyway?, _he wondered.

Ichigo could feel his hands sweating, more so than ever before. More than in any fight he had taken part in during even the most impossible of situations. It wasn't fear of Grimmjow that made him anxious, and it wasn't worry for his own death. Ichigo was afraid of himself when the espada was around. This specific one to be exact. Even in the few times they had met, Ichigo could feel something happening, something that he could only describe as _weird_. At first he figured that he had just finally come to blows with an enemy that he had doubts about beating, but it wasn't in his style to lose faith in his own ability. Ichigo was quite aware of the fact that he could be especially egotistical and possibly overconfident when times of need arose.

There was just something about how Grimmjow leered at him, dissected him with those vivid eyes. It was the way he seemed to slink rather than just move, each of his sleek muscles gliding under his taut skin. Ichigo's grip on the weapon tightened more still as he considered what he should do next, then loosened completely_. Oh, what the hell?_Zangetsu clanged to the floor as Ichigo seized Grimmjow's collar and brought him in for a furious, demanding kiss. _If you can't think it out, just rush in head first! _It always worked for Ichigo before.

To an outsider, Ichigo might have explained the brief moment of poor judgement as exactly that, a silly mistake he'd made in order to resolve the peculiar situation the two of them were in. But the truth of it, the real, honest, cross your heart truth was that Ichigo had just fucking felt like it, and the action proved to be more than worth the effort.

Grimmjow groaned into the sudden affection, quick to roughly massage Ichigo's hips while the vizard moved both hands up to hold either side of his face, one hand resting over the rigid bone on his right jaw and holding onto it tightly as if it were a life line. Lips and teeth met, tongues clashing and sucking breaths between fervent moans. For that long moment in time, Ichigo let the stress and duty of being a substitute shinigami, protecting his family and friends, keeping his grades up and everything else roll right off of his shoulders, and he sent it all far, far away from his mind.

It wasn't the clumsy sort of kiss that Ichigo had shared in the past with a new boyfriend or girlfriend. Not the shy, withheld exploration of some foreign cavity that he had little clue how to approach. Ichigo knew well enough by that point how to please someone with his mouth, and judging by the way Grimmjow possessively kissed him back, the espada must have agreed. Neither of them moved for who knows how long, just indulging carelessly as they wished until Ichigo felt his lungs aching for a reprieve.

The moment following their final, clinging pecks, was the longest and most straining collection of seconds that Ichigo could remember ever experiencing in his life. Should he kiss Grimmjow again? They should probably talk. But what would they even say? Surely the most logical next move was to keep going. But what did that entail? And what about all of that guilt shoving and forcing its way up from the back of his mind? This espada was aligned with the organization that kidnapped one of his friends for fuck's sake! Grimmjow and those like him had injured any number of Ichigo's other closest comrades, and here the vizard, no IDIOT was practically drooling over the espada's seemingly unending and effortless sex appeal. Seriously, what in the right fucking _hell_ was _wrong_ with him?

"Stop that." Grimmjow suddenly barked, hands tightening over Ichigo's hip bones when he finally grew tired of the increasingly stressed out look on the soul reapers face. "You're over thinking stuff, and I hate that look even more than the one you get when you're underestimating me."

"But Inoue-" Ichigo started, his voice breaking even when just saying her name. Had he really become so sensitive about it? He hadn't exactly allowed any of his other friends to talk to him about her being taken, since he couldn't even figure out what to say or what he felt about it besides guilt. Paralyzing and soul shattering guilt. All because he had allowed her to be taken away. He wasn't there to keep her safe as he promised to do.

"Kurosaki, your friend is fine. I've seen it myself. The bit- er, girl has a strong head on her shoulders and she's not letting anyone get her down. She just carries on about how you'll come and save her any time now.." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. The girl really was like a broken record. Kurosaki-kun _this_, Kurosaki-kun _that_.

Ichigo closed his eyes to the words, unsure of if he should feel relief for Inoue's safety, or regret that he hadn't been able to improve his ability enough in order to get the okay for seeking her out. He didn't even know where to start, and it seemed like his training with the other vizard was going nowhere. Meanwhile, here he was playing kiss and tell with the enemy while his friend was in danger.

"Look, I didn't come here to play therapist and all, but I'm sure you've got some sort of plan, right? You aren't the type to just let your buddies get snatched away without putting up a fight. Anyway that's what Aizen says.." When Ichigo winced, Grimmjow paused for a moment then let out a sigh. "Sorry, forgot he kinda betrayed and abandoned your uh, friends and stuff." Grimmjow shifted on his feet, but didn't let go of Ichigo.

Ichigo shook his head. This was stupid. What was he doing? If he wasn't going to fight with Grimmjow then he needed to get him to leave. He had homework to do and any other time he had free should have been spent working hard in a stupid, dessert dungeon with a dozen relentless trainers that saw fit to royally kick his ass. "Maybe you should just.." Another sigh. He couldn't even say it.

"I said quit that!" Grimmjow snapped impatiently. Fuck, how many times did he have to say it? Nurturing didn't come in his programing, and he sure as shit didn't know how to touch anyone in any sort of comforting way. The sexta was made to kill and conquer, to fuck and feast and sleep when he could, that was all. None of this emotional bullshit that he seemed to have thrown himself into along with seeking the soul reaper out. "Damn it." He cursed, lifting his hands to Ichigo's shoulders and shaking the vizard firmly. "Its not like you can do anything about it right now so lets just ...fuck, I don't know, anything but this."

"Fuck?" Ichigo snorted. "Is that what you came for?" Ichigo threw up his arms, backing away. "Why don't you just go. I'm sure you could find somebody else to fuck with in town, so just leave me alone." Just saying those words had been a lot harder than he would have figured. He should have been furious, should have already kicked Grimmjow's ass to next week instead of slobbering all over himself like a mindless school girl with a crush. Why did he care so much if the espada left? He shouldn't be there in the first place! Grimmjow belonged back in his stupid, ugly hell hole with his stupid, asshole friends.

Luckily, Grimmjow wasn't so easily ignored.

"Leave? Shit, Kurosaki. I ain't some clone of yours that you can just boss around. I came here for you, and I think I risked enough as it is for just that much. The least you could do is let me stay here for the night." Grimmjow crossed his arms and spread his feet to show that he wasn't going anywhere. Damn right he was staying! Like it or not, Ichigo was going to let him stay in that tiny bed of his until the sun came up.

"Stay the night? Are you fucking insane? Any one of a million things could go wrong, not to mention how incredibly improper that is!" Okay so maybe every other thought on Ichigo's mind since Grimmjow arrived was lewd, but that didn't mean he was going to give in so easily. Grimmjow was going to have to come up with a good reason or plan if he wanted to earn keep for the night.

"You weren't complaining about proper when you kissed me out of nowhere a minute ago." Grimmjow pointed out with a smirk, his confident stance becoming even more suggestive as Ichigo stared at him over the next few minutes. "C'mon, I won't even ask you to let me borrow some of them cute pajama pants your human body had on before he left. I bet they're comfy though.." Grimmjow's eyes dipped to Ichigo's slim waist and traveled down his long legs. Ichigo could practically feel the heat of the stare as he stood there with the shameless espada ogling him.

"You can't stay on the bed." Ichigo bargained reasonably. It was plausible that if Grimmjow did stay on the floor or elsewhere, the night might go over without any unnecessary abuse to the lines he should have drawn long before the espada appeared. It really should have been common sense not to kiss the enemy, right?

"I promise I'll stay on my side!" Grimmjow offered honestly. Like hell he was sleeping on the floor! He was here, as he said, for Ichigo. Not to cuddle up with dust bunnies on the ground.

Ichigo frowned. So much for that plan. "You'll be gone in the morning?" If Grimmjow was going to stay, he HAD to leave before his family expected him back from..wherever Kon told them he was going.

"Assuming I don't feel like sleeping in." The espada chuckled when Ichigo rolled his eyes. The poor kid was trying to lay down some rules, but he wasn't having any of that. Besides, he knew the vizard wanted him, so why bother denying it? Who was he trying to fool with that dark, heated look in his eyes? Grimmjow could still see the moist sheen on Ichigo's lips from their kiss, and it made him crave their taste all over again.

"And you aren't here to hurt anybody, just to see me?" Ichigo questioned suddenly, a serious look coming over his face like a curtain. After so many years of acting like everything was perfectly fine, he'd learned to perfect that particular expression.

"Oh I'm here to see _you _alright."

Ichigo took one look at the man in front of him and knew that any further argument he made was going to be lost. Grimmjow had his mind set on staying, and it was likely he was going to do that no matter what Ichigo said. "Oh my god, fine you can stay! Just quit...looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Grimmjow unfolded his arms and stepped closer. "How am I looking at you?"

"You know..." Ichigo floundered for a moment, biting his lip nervously while trying to hold his ground. How would he even explain it? It looked like Grimmjow could kill him with that gaze, burn a hole right through whatever part of him those eyes were being directed at, which, he noticed shortly, was currently his face. When did his room get so hot anyway? Shouldn't it have been cold with his window..technically open.

"Like the good fuck you probably are?" Grimmjow offered, still moving closer until Ichigo started to backpedal toward his desk. He watched as the vizard hurriedly picked up his zanpakuto, but Ichigo could do little else except fist it nervously.

"I...!" Ichigo's eyes darted around the room, searching for a way out, but his mind was providing nothing. In any other situation, he could have defended himself with just his weapon. Currently, he was at a loss, throat growing dry and eyes unable to keep from gravitating toward Grimmjow's approaching form.

"You know its true, don't you?" Grimmjow reached out cautiously, knowing well that shinigami were just as protective about their weapons as the espada. He took a loose grip on the blade and pulled it from Ichigo's hand before setting it on the desk nearby. Then he grabbed Ichigo's forearm just as carefully and drew the redhead close, smiling when Ichigo didn't resist. He leaned in slowly and took a deep breath, making sure to let it out softly over Ichigo's shoulder before breathing out his next words. "I bet you sound real nice with a cock deep in your ass, yeah?"

"Nnh..._Grimmjow_." Ichigo had absolutely no idea how to handle that sort of forwardness. In the past, he'd been the more confident, the instigator. The one that was cocky enough to whisper lewd things into others ears. Sure it wasn't common, but it happened. What to do when you're on the other end of such treatment? It seemed like Ichigo's body had plenty of ideas. He couldn't stop the shaking and the overwhelming need to lean into the hard body before him. Damn it all, when had he become such a masochist? He did not need this sort of complication in his life, he had quite enough of that type of bull already.

"Mm, you are flushing terribly, Kurosaki."

Ichigo couldn't help dropping his head back when the espada's lips tickled along his skin, breathing a world of insecurity over him with such ease that the soul reaper wondered how often Grimmjow did this to others he met. At least that thought, in the middle of all his other much more foggy ones, brought some clarity back to mind. "You..we.." Ichigo groaned and tore himself away. It was sort of annoying losing his sense like that, and he kind of preferred to be in control of his body. Even if it did feel good to start giving into the espada.

Instead of arguing, Grimmjow just watched while Ichigo gathered himself and then sat in the desk chair. "That's it?" He mumbled, backing himself up to sit on the edge of Ichigo's bed. "Just gonna brush me off?"

"If you're going to stay then ..you've already found the bed so just.." Ichigo's train had completely derailed by that point. If there was going to be any coherent thoughts from then on, he was going to need to pay a visit to the restroom. _Or Grimmjow could take care of that for you._

Noooo, no. Not going to happen. Ichigo lifted his pencil to continue working, only to find that even before Grimmjow arrived, he was far from concentrating, and had made little progress. His name was on the paper, and that was about it. Damn it, he was losing this fight before it even started.

Grimmjow sighed and laid back, resting his arms behind his head and stretching so that his hips wiggled while he moved around to get more comfortable. It took less than a second for Ichigo to be looking over and gawking, and Grimmjow was quite aware of the effect. "Ya look good without a shirt on." The espada mentioned.

Ichigo clenched his pencil, nearly breaking it. He was really getting in a bad habit of fisting things lately, probably not healthy. "What are you talking about? I have my shihakusho* on.."

"Yeah, but earlier, before you went all panic mode on me, you had just some pajama pants on and no shirt." Grimmjow had that look in his eyes again, and with how he was laying, flat tummy and broad chest exposed, Ichigo had to look away. _Homework. Just focus on your homework._

Grimmjow spread his legs as they still hung from the bed while he reclined. "You can't just ignore me all night."

"Wanna bet?" Ichigo snapped. This time he didn't make the mistake of looking at the espada, but he could still clearly imagine the tanned skin revealed by Grimmjow's half-sized jacket and low riding hakama. It wasn't an image he disliked, so it made sense that it would linger even when his eyes were closed. Oh yeah, just explain it away, that'll work. _Not_. If he could just finish this stupid assignment then he could go to bed and hopefully get some sleep. Nice, relaxing sleep. _Tch, even I don't believe that._

"Do you have to stare at me while I do this?" Ichigo said, perhaps a little too irritably. HA, now he had the date on the sheet of paper. Progress!

"Hmm.." Grimmjow pretended to think, having the exact effect he wanted of drawing the vizard's eyes back over to him. "Yes, I do." He said slowly, lifting his hips again and licking his lips. "Wanna come ride 'em? I can see you staring."

That flustered Ichigo to all hell. He could feel his cheeks burning again, and the stirring beneath his pants was most definitely not helping. Grimmjow was shameless! and annoying...and fucking... "Just shut the hell up for like ten minutes. Can't you do that?"

"Nope!" Grimmjow winked.

"Ugh!" Ichigo tore out of his chair and crossed the space between the desk and his bed in less than two steps, bringing him to lean over Grimmjow with a finger pointed in his face. "I let you stay here and I didn't have to do that. I can just as easily kick you out." Sure, keep telling yourself that, Ichigo.

"You're right. You didn't have to let me stay, but you did. Wanna know why?" Grimmjow flashed a big grin, teeth peeking out to make it all the more provocative. "You want me here, you just won't admit it. You let me stay in your room because you like it, and I'm going to stay in your bed because you want me to. Isn't that right?"

"You're wrong!" Ichigo growled, leaning further forward so he had to support himself with a hand on Grimmjow's chest. His other hand was now poking a finger at Grimmjow's nose.

"Am I?" Grimmjow yanked Ichigo down on top of him, and, meeting almost no resistance, he pulled the shinigami's face down to steal a kiss.

Ichigo practically squeaked and pulled away, wiping a hand over his mouth with a scowl. "What the hell? You're not playing fair!" Despite his anger, he didn't move from his new position on Grimmjow's lap. Ichigo even squeezed his thighs around the espada's hips to keep himself steady.

"What ever gave you the idea that I would?" Grimmjow traced his fingers along Ichigo's sides slowly, watching the frustration and confusion flicker behind his eyes.

Ichigo pouted. "You usually fight fair."

"That's different."

Grimmjow had a point, and Ichigo couldn't refute it. In battle they were much different, two pawns dedicated solely to their alliances. But here in Ichigo's bedroom, things were much different. Even on his school grounds when the espada had cornered and touched him, Ichigo could feel that it wasn't the same. This time, Grimmjow wasn't here for his life, but for something else. He wasn't sure what yet besides the obvious, but figured that was enough motivation when the arrancar was considered. Grimmjow wanted sex, and maybe he did too, but was it really okay to let that happen?

"Why are you fighting this so much?" Grimmjow asked honestly, his voice much lower now that Ichigo was near. He brought both hands down while the soul reaper thought about the question and gently massaged his thighs. How long was he going to have to wait to see Ichigo without clothing on anyway?

"Why do you want it so badly?" Ichigo shot back, though the conviction in his voice had gone away. It felt much better to be where he was than across the room failing to focus on his school work. It wasn't as if he couldn't bribe the answers off somebody else when he got to class the morning. Anyway, he knew the material well enough that if he had actually put some real effort into completing it, he would have had no issue doing so.

"You mean why do I want _you_ so badly?" Grimmjow lifted a hand to Ichigo's face and brought him in again, this time not kissing him, but just focusing on his much more docile features. "Is it really so confusing?"

Grimmjow's touches made Ichigo's whole body sing with excitement, and his heart thrummed behind his ribcage. He tried to think about Grimmjow's question, he really did. If he put himself in Grimmjow's shoes, and considered what little he knew of the espada's situation, would he have sought himself out? Supposedly the sexta was told to stay away, and if he had been told the same, it was likely he would do just that, go do what he wasn't supposed to. But was that really all there was to it? Grimmjow had mentioned that he could feel him everywhere. Ichigo knew that his reiatsu control was terrible by general standards, but was it really so bad that he could be felt at any part of the town? Maybe it was just because Grimmjow was so familiar with his spiritual pressure. They had fought twice, and pretty intensely in the past so it wasn't as if his presence was a new one to the espada.

Grimmjow's snicker brought Ichigo back to the present, and he studied the face in front of his own as the body beneath him vibrated with muted laughter. He wanted to ask what was so funny, to ask why Grimmjow was so amused by him, and why he was there in the first place, if not for a fight. Was it some sort of reconnaissance mission? It was possible that Grimmjow had lied, and he was there only to spy on him, get into his bed and his mind, procure some information to take back. But was that really the sort of operation Aizen would be involved in? Honestly, Ichigo wasn't sure. Sure, the shinigami traitor had been a part of the Gotei 13, but Ichigo hadn't ever known the man personally.

"You're doing it again." Grimmjow warned, and Ichigo shook his head before focusing again on the arrancar's face.

"Doing.. what?"

"Workin' that busy mind of yours." Grimmjow sat up, forcing Ichigo to scoot back a little, and he sighed playfully. "I ain't here just cause I thought you'd be a good lay. It's true that I can't help wanting you, but as soon as I was ditched ..er brought here it was like I could feel you pulling me in." Grimmjow waved a dismissive hand as he spoke. _Sound a little more sappy, will ya Grimmjow?_ Fuck. "Maybe it's just cause I'm naturally drawn to fight with you, but when I saw you, all I could think about was those damn lips of yours and then the way you said my name.." Grimmjow looked dazed for a moment. "Anyway, you just interest me, and I wanted to see what the hell that was all about. That okay with you?"

Ichigo nodded, brows knitted together as he considered those words. He hadn't expected Grimmjow to say something so honest, much less explain himself at all. It certainly didn't bother him that the espada was interested in him, and if anything, it was flattering. He was amused by the arrancar too, and had a similar experience when he felt Grimmjow entering the town. "So what now?" He said softly, finding his fingers itching to reach up and touch the rich, blue locks that now hung limply about Grimmjow's face.

"Whatever you want." Grimmjow replied just as smoothly. Earlier, he thought that when he came to see Ichigo, it'd be a means to an end, a scratch to his itch, to use and abuse the young shinigami and maybe get a kick out of how wrong the idea was. He'd just stop by and get the kid out of his system then go back to being the good little espada Aizen wanted him to be. Now, Grimmjow wasn't sure what to do with himself. He still wanted Ichigo, fuck did he want him bad, but he wasn't so inclined to force himself on the kid as he had been when he arrived.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." Ichigo said at length, pulling himself out of Grimmjow's lap to find some more comfortable clothes. He needed to think for a moment before rushing into a sexual relationship with an enemy, even if his whole body was extremely against the notion of waiting. Ichigo turned toward his dresser and started to loosen his shirt and belt. He felt strange about stripping in front of the espada, but not completely uncomfortable. When he was left in only the loosened hakama, Ichigo turned and bit his lip, spying the teal-eyed espada removing his jacket and messing with his obi.

"Do you want something of mine to sleep in?" Ichigo asked, bringing Grimmjow's attention to his half naked self.

"Uh.." Grimmjow snapped himself out of the daze and shook his head to cover the action. "Nah, I usually just sleep naked." As he thought about that, Grimmjow frowned and realized it might make the vizard uncomfortable. "Unless you've got something loose I can put on."

Ichigo mentally kicked himself. Why the hell had he asked? Naked? He should only be so lucky!

"Loose? Actually..." Ichigo dug into his dresser and pulled out a pair of his boxers that he had bought a while back. Even now it was a size too big for him, and when he had nothing else to wear, he found that they barely clung to his hips. After he tossed the underwear to Grimmjow, Ichigo pulled out his own pajama pants and hurriedly removed the rest of his clothing before slipping them on. He didn't bother to look back and see if Grimmjow had looked, but he had a feeling that he did when he heard a small cough.

Grimmjow, now clad in Ichigo's boxers, was stretched out on the bed again, on his back with the blanket only covering part of his legs. He turned onto his side and raised an eyebrow at Ichigo, silently asking if the kid still planned on joining him. Ichigo deftly avoided the gaze and questioning look, but he did eventually make his way toward the bed and laid down, facing away from the espada while he pulled the blankets up to rest under his arms.

The two were silent for a while, but both of them were very much awake. Ichigo, panicked about having the fit espada so close to him in bed, about what he should or shouldn't do in the rare situation. Talk about taking sleeping with the enemy to a whole new, completely lame level. Was he really going to be able to control himself? Ichigo wasn't exactly a virgin or a prude, but he didn't consider himself the one night stand sort. He could already imagine the things his friends would say if they knew. Irresponsible. Stupid. Traitor. But Ichigo knew he wasn't any of those things. Maybe it was for the best that he had a connection with Grimmjow. He wasn't about to jump to conclusions and say that Grimmjow would suddenly switch sides, but if they had some sort of understanding...things might be alright.

Grimmjow could practically hear Ichigo thinking, probably explaining the situation away in his head so he could feel better about it. Who knows what the redhead had convinced himself of by now, all while Grimmjow was having a hard time resisting the urge to reach out to the soul reaper and pull him close. The worst that could happen was Ichigo saying no, right?

Just as Grimmjow resolved to try and touch the shinigami, Ichigo leaned away without realizing it, reaching out to turn the bedside light off and cast the entire room into relative darkness. Grimmjow frowned and let his hand hover for a moment before setting it back down on his side. He didn't want to be kicked out for pushing the line, but if he didn't make some sort of contact he was going to drive himself insane.

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow fidgeting, shifting and pulling at the covers uncomfortably until he came to rest facing his back, his warm breath reaching his skin as he breathed out heavily. Just when he seemed like the espada had finally calmed down, Ichigo jerked when he felt fingertips brushing over his waist, dipping down to curl around his body and pull him back into the hard chest behind him. Ichigo couldn't stop the helpless sigh of contentment when he was brought into Grimmjow's embrace while the warm hand continued to move over his stomach, tracing each of his abs then moving up to massage his chest.

Grimmjow kept his movements incredibly slow and soft, closing his eyes while he explored Ichigo's naked upper half with his eager right hand. It was hard not to clutch the vizard to his chest, to pull him tight and allow the young man to feel how much he wanted him. For the moment, he kept his lower half partially separated from Ichigo, at least until he was sure that Ichigo wouldn't freak out about what he felt. It was silly, and only natural that he be aroused, but he wanted to take it slow for the sake of easing Ichigo into the idea of doing more than just sleeping. Slow. He almost snorted. When the hell had he ever taken anything slow? This kid was really messing him up.

Ichigo had an issue of his own, keeping Grimmjow from noticing the way that his sensually moving hands made him hard in the thin pants that he wore. It was difficult enough to keep his wanton moans at bay with deep breaths and fingers clenched into the sheets. When Grimmjow's hand moved further south and teased at the hem of his pants, Ichigo practically writhed at the silent suggestion, and he propelled himself backward with his legs, bringing his body flush with the one behind him, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head when he felt Grimmjow's proud length pressing into his behind. Finally, he was reassured, and that was all Ichigo needed.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo turned to lay on his back and through the mostly dark of the room, he could still see the vizard reaching for his face, tangling his fingers into his hair and bringing him in for an open-mouthed, passionate kiss. Grimmjow grabbed at Ichigo's side and brought him to face him completely before bucking his hips forward and groaning at the newly found friction.

Neither of them spoke, only emitting muffled, excited sounds into each other's mouths while they kissed and touched, squirmed against the other. Their legs tangled as they tried to get closer still, the bare skin of their chests burning when coming together, temples slick with sweat and hands searching, grabbing.

Ichigo felt he was overwhelmed, and starved for more all at once. The grazing of Grimmjow's fingers on his skin provoked him to react with much louder noises than he intended to make. He knew his family might hear them, that his sisters may even be able to see the both of them if they wandered up to see what the racket was, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Grimmjow bit down on his bottom lip, and Ichigo rolled his eyes back, grabbing hard to the arrancar's hair just roughly enough to provoke a deep growl.

Feeling a bit more aggressive at the responses he was getting, Ichigo asserted himself, controlling the kiss more and wrapping his legs about the mans thighs to bring him closer. His hips ground forward into Grimmjow's heat and he pulled from the kiss long enough to see Grimmjow's feral grin. It made shivers race down his spine and he was pulled back into those delicious lips with a hand at the back of his neck, groaning as Grimmjow's tongue brought his own deeper into that hot and amazing mouth.

Grimmjow took one of the soul reaper's hands and pinned it over his head to start rolling on top him. Ichigo took the change of position in kind, but kept kissing Grimmjow roughly even from beneath him, shocking the espada with the deftness of his lips and tongue.

"Damn." Grimmjow cursed when they finally pulled back, allowing the two of them a moment to breathe. Still feeling he wanted more, Ichigo snaked a hand down into Grimmjow's borrowed boxers and brought a deep gasp from his swollen lips. Grimmjow stared up at the ceiling in disbelief as Ichigo's fingers curled around his length and pumped without even a moments hesitation. Grimmjow could hear the vizard beckoning him down for another kiss, but couldn't wrap his mind around doing much more than gaping like a fish.

Ichigo lifted a hand to grab the bone jaw along Grimmjow's face and pulled him down until their foreheads touched. He smiled while the espada continued to breathe harshly over his lips. Grimmjow was still dazed, eyes closed just to focus on Ichigo's movements.

In order to earn Grimmjow's full attention, Ichigo smoothed a finger across the tip of the sexta's length, gathering pre-cum from the slit before bringing it up and rubbing it over Grimmjow's bottom lip. Then, returning his hand to the espada's throbbing cock, Ichigo tilted his face just enough to take the wet, bottom lip into his mouth and sucked gently, rousing a deep groan from Grimmjow as he did.

By then, Grimmjow considered his mind officially blown. He had figured that Ichigo would either fight him all the way, or lay there like an unwanting, unsure lump. This, was ten million times better than anything he'd ever expected.

Coming to the conclusion that neither of them could stay quiet on the bed for much longer, Ichigo lightly pushed Grimmjow away and slid himself out of the blankets. Once on his feet, he searched for something in the desk a few feet away then came back, handing a small bottle to Grimmjow with a meaningful look.

Finally regaining some iota of his sanity, Grimmjow smirked down at the bottle then back up at the vizard. But instead of finding Ichigo still standing in front of him where he had just been, the redhead was down on his knees, on the floor with his thumbs pushed into his pajama pants. Grimmjow nearly jumped the kid right then, but realized it was probably best to watch while he could.

When Grimmjow's eyes settled on Ichigo's hips, Ichigo slowly brought his pants down and wiggled his body until the clothing pooled at his knees, letting free his straining cock and showing the fronts of his clenching thighs. Grimmjow didn't wait much longer after that to toss a blanket on the floor and shove Ichigo onto it so that he lay on his on his back, ripping the pants the rest of the way off until Ichigo was completely naked beneath him.

Grimmjow couldn't have been more glad for his choice to come over after that point. While Ichigo pulled on the boxers Grimmjow wore to bring them down, Grimmjow opened the bottle he'd been handed and started to work some of the lube from it over himself. Ichigo watched with rapt attention, mouth nearly watering as Grimmjow's hand moved slowly across his member, and his teal eyes slid shut in a pleased way.

Feeling that he was sufficiently lubed, Grimmjow set the bottle aside and braced himself on either side of Ichigo, dipping to slide his tongue up Ichigo's sternum before straying toward his neck. Ichigo spread and lifted his legs while Grimmjow reached down to massage one of his thighs. Then Grimmjow's hand moved inward and pressed a wet finger against Ichigo's eager entrance. Ichigo looked down, waiting with a look of anticipation on his face. Grimmjow didn't make him wait long, and with practiced ease, slipped one, and then eventually two fingers into the narrow space. Ichigo moaned and turned his head, lifting a hand to cover his mouth while his body involuntarily arched into the attention.

Grimmjow sat back while he worked, and brushed his free hand up Ichigo's writhing body to replace the hand on his mouth with his own, smiling when Ichigo's hot breath met his palm. "Want more?" Grimmjow asked quietly, and he obliged when Ichigo nodded immediately. Once all three fingers were settled deep inside Ichigo, spreading and then curling, only barely brushing at the neglected gland, Grimmjow started to pull his hand away and kissed Ichigo for only a short moment before completely sliding his fingers out.

Ichigo's burning pleas started anew, and as Grimmjow aligned himself, he paused with his slick, wet head rubbing against the redhead's tight hole. Ichigo urged him on with an impatient whine, but Grimmjow waited for another moment, thinking while looking down in Ichigo's desperate eyes, and then he rolled himself away, searching for something on the bed before shoving a pillow under Ichigo's head.

Ichigo gave Grimmjow an incredulous look, then began to understand when two warm hands grabbed at his shoulders and turned him firmly around. Grimmjow's hands then clung to Ichigo's hips and jerked him back onto his hands and knees. Before Ichigo could comment, his face was shoved into the pillow and Grimmjow was lining himself up once again, this time with no intention of pulling away. Ichigo was immediately glad for the pillow when Grimmjow rocked forward into him, sheathing himself deep inside and tearing a whining moan from Ichigo's lips. As usual, it hurt, but there was soon the overwhelming pleasure of Grimmjow rearing back and then sending his next thrust directly into his prostate.

"Hnn- nm!" Ichigo bit into the pillow with hopes of covering his moans, and even as much as Grimmjow enjoyed the sounds, he knew the makeshift dampener wasn't quite working well enough. Grimmjow paused in his slow pace, and leaned to the side, holding Ichigo to him so they wouldn't separate. There was a moment of shuffling, and then Ichigo felt Grimmjow lifting him away from the pillow. Grimmjow leaned forward, unwittingly burying himself deeper within the vizard, and wrapped something soft around Ichigo's face, wedging it firmly between Ichigo's lips, across his open mouth, then it was tied behind his head. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo back into the pillow, gently, so that he'd know it wasn't meant to be degrading, and then resumed his movements, rolling his hips and clenching his hands at Ichigo's sides before sliding them down over the front of Ichigo's thighs.

Ichigo bit down on the cloth and leaned harder into the pillow while his back and hips worked hard to meet each of Grimmjow's movements without fail. He wanted more, needed Grimmjow to speed up, but he couldn't find it in himself to complain about the unbelievable feeling of the espada entering him slowly, hitting his prostate dead on, and then withdrawing at the same languid pace until it felt he was almost completely empty.

Knowing he couldn't maintain the pace forever, Grimmjow worked himself just a smidge faster with each push, hitting Ichigo a little harder, deeper and loving the sounds he earned for it. He couldn't believe how responsive and relatively submissive the vizard was. He would have been more than glad to accredit that to his sexual prowess, but he knew damn well that Ichigo had just as much an effect on him.

One thing Grimmjow found specifically interesting, even while he moved against Ichigo with more haste and let his head fall back, was that Ichigo could manage to be so confident and masculine while also coming off as accepting and tender. The redhead had easily taken control when he wanted to earlier, and instead of fighting back, Grimmjow was inclined to let it happen. It made Grimmjow realize all the more that Ulquiorra had been one hell of a terrible lay, and that just maybe, he had found something special with the shinigami daikou.

Shaking the distracting thoughts off, Grimmjow lowered his head and let his lips drag across Ichigo's left shoulder blade, adorning it here and there with messy kisses while he brought an arm around Ichigo's chest and closed his eyes, feeling the building pressure in his lower half. He could still hear Ichigo's frantic moans and couldn't help wanting to hear them in earnest, loud and hot against his ear. Instead, he was tasked to keep his own sounds at bay, but still let the occasional moan slip by so that Ichigo could hear as well as feel his need escalating with every time his body crashed into him with sharp, wet slaps.

Ichigo had long since passed the moment where he felt he couldn't hang on any longer. As it was, he was barely clinging to control, holding on the last thread so that he could enjoy this for as long as possible. He'd been fucked, but never like this, and the fact that he had to keep quiet only raised the level of excitement. Ichigo nearly came when a hand ventured down, careful fingers tracing the member bobbing between his legs. It was a good thing he didn't, too, because after assessing Ichigo's state, Grimmjow pulled out and turned him back over. Ichigo frowned at the loss and terrible empty feeling, and the espada caught the expression even behind the sash that had been tied about his face.

Grimmjow pulled the black obi that he'd used to keep Ichigo quiet away, and replaced it with his lips, tasting the vizard's delightful moans while he pushed himself inside once again and grabbed to lean thighs. Grimmjow forcibly pulled Ichigo into each thrust before reaching down and gripping his ass hard, breathing out harshly with every relentless, pounding movement. Ichigo smothered him with grunts and half-formed words of praise while his voice raised in pitch and urgency.

Grimmjow's hand returned on Ichigo's length, and the redhead cried out against the espada's mouth, losing himself with his back nearly arching right off the ground. Not even one full tug, and Ichigo was spilling over Grimmjow's hand. The espada grit his teeth when Ichigo's tight, hot body convulsed around him, Ichigo mewling heatedly against his lips and his vision going white. "M'gonna.." Grimmjow breathed out before he could stop it, and then his form stiffened, and he let out a hoarse groan as he too, came uncontrollably.

Grimmjow only released Ichigo's lips when he felt himself drifting down from his cloud, and he smiled sheepishly at the sated face that met him. Not bothering to roll away, Grimmjow scooted himself down just enough to rest on Ichigo's chest and breathed out gently while his eyes started to close. It didn't even occur to him that he was deeper in than he had been before, and there was no way that just this once would be enough to keep him away.

* * *

Author's Note:

*Shinigami daikou means substitute shinigami.

*Shihakusho is the outfit that soul reapers wear. Hakama are the pants and Obi is the belt.

If there are any other terms you're unsure about, feel free to ask me.

Yes, the story is moving pretty fast. Try to remember that this was not intended to be drawn out, and was originally planned as just a one shot.

OH yes, and Gin is majorly OOC, but I just could not resist having him and Aizen mess around just a bit. Don't maul me with rocks people, it was only a tiny scene! Poor Ulquiorra ;_;


	3. Rip It Off

Grimmjow dragged his feet, walking through the darkened streets near Ichigo's neighborhood. After his night with the vizard, the sexta had become more and more confused with each day that passed. It had been nearly a week now, and he could still feel the teenagers satin touches on his skin, along with fevered moans haunting his subconscious. When he had left Ichigo's house in the morning, Grimmjow had actually been reluctant to leave at all. If not for Ichigo's weak threat that he had to be gone before Kon returned, the espada might have stayed just to see the result. Grimmjow still wasn't sure why that had to take place in the middle of the night.

Nevertheless, from the moment he left the Kurosaki home, Grimmjow had the strange feeling he was being watched. He told himself it was only because he knew he wasn't supposed to be near the redhead, and that it was unlikely that anyone would care to follow him. Even still, he kept his distance, but not so much that he couldn't still feel Ichigo near by. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't just leave the young soul reaper alone. Grimmjow wanted to see if Ichigo would tell anyone, if he'd get any shit for it. Most of all, he just wanted to be near him.

It made Grimmjow sick to realize that he had some kind of fucked up attachment to somebody after fooling around with them. It hadn't ever happened to him before, and Grimmjow hadn't even fully understood the meaning of exclusive until recently. Ulquiorra was exclusively Aizen's, for example. Or at least until Grimmjow had gone in and fucked that up, literally. It made him a little smug to know that he'd invaded what Aizen had thought was only his own, but the memory always put a scowl on his face. Still, Grimmjow had to be thankful for what all of that had resulted in. He could have lived without the face rape from Aizen, but he could deal with that.

What bothered Grimmjow was the most, was wondering how long he had left to stay in the human world. He realized as the days went by, that he'd only find it more and more difficult to keep his distance from Ichigo, and if he had to be there for another month, he was sure that he'd break. In fact, he was starting to get pretty close to that point already. It was strange to think that he almost hoped he'd be taken back to Las Noches soon, if only to keep him from falling into the inevitable trap that was Ichigo's presence. Wanting more of one person was beyond what the espada could comprehend, and he had started to feel that it was likely a bad development in the grand scheme of things. At least if he was back home, he wouldn't be tempted to go back to the young vizard.

Would Ichigo even want him there? Even if the kid was reluctant at first, Ichigo had sure as hell opened up when they got down to it. Grimmjow figured that Ichigo must have just been in denial, -and who wouldn't be when confronted with the sexta?

Grimmjow smirked, kicking a foot into a loose, empty can on the street. It skittered down the road and came to a stop near a door he hadn't noticed before. Grimmjow moved into the alley further and squinted, picking up the can and tightening his hand around it until it crushed and fell from his grip. He peered through the small windows near the top of the strange door and tilted his head when he heard music coming from inside.

It wasn't a house, he didn't think. As Grimmjow stood there a little longer, studying the circular tables that were arranged about the floor inside, short-backed chairs on either side of them, Grimmjow came upon the realization that this was some sort of establishment for ..eating or something. Just as he was about to turn away, a tall woman from inside headed toward the door and pushed it open, nearly knocking Grimmjow over. The espada didn't think much of it when the woman cast a glare in his direction, but after a moment he would realize the significance behind someone in this world looking right at him. She looked to be annoyed by his existence and rolled her golden eyes before heading down the alley away from him.

As the door slid shut again, Grimmjow found his interest had been peaked, so he popped his head in and scrunched his nose when the stale scent of beer his his nose. A bar, that's what it was. One of those places Nnoitra had told him about. However, this one looked to be empty, and he cast a glance around to find that he was right. So much for easy ass...

Just as Grimmjow was about to turn back around and leave, he heard someone clearing their throat and craned his neck to find a strange man standing behind the bar with a fan positioned in front of his lower lip and chin.

"May I be of any help to you kind sir?" The blond man asked, fluttering his fan slightly while tipping his head. His voice flowed over the distance between them, coming off a bit too whimsical for Grimmjow's taste. A striped, green and white bucket hat, and straw colored hair cast a shadow over the man's eyes, so Grimmjow found himself squinting to gauge his expression.

"What is this place?" Grimmjow asked, growing more suspicious of the man by the second. Two people who could see him in one evening? What the hell had he stumbled into?

"Why it is a bar, of course. Would you like for me to serve you anything? A drink, perhaps?" The man tilted his head further forward and dropped his fan just enough to reveal a smile.

"Uh.." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, then sighed. He _could_ use a drink after stressing himself out all week, and if the guy was cool with being able to see him, then he could at least accept the offer. "Yeah, fine. Whatever you think I'd like." Grimmjow crossed the room and settled himself down on one of the bar stools. "You get a lot of people like me around here?"

The man turned his back to Grimmjow and folded his fan, dipping it into a pocket hidden inside his robes. Then he set about preparing a drink for his admittedly interesting guest. "Like you? Whatever do you mean?" He asked. "With bright hair?"

"No." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Did the guy just not realize he should be invisible, or was he playing dumb? "I mean, I'm just the kind of person most others don't notice."

"OH, I see!" The man grinned to himself while his back was still turned, and poured a quickly dissolving white powder into the glass before stirring it and then presenting it to Grimmjow. "Well, you would be surprised how many strange persons frequent this town, mister..."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the drink then took a sip before responding. "Grim." He said then frowned as the liquid burned its way down his throat and into his stomach. "What is this?"

"Just a special concoction I made on my own. Do you like it?" Mr Bucket Hat had his fan out again and was tracing his mouth with it. It was really starting to bother Grimmjow that he couldn't quite see his eyes.

Grimmjow's brow furrowed, and he put the glass down. "S'fine." Something about it hadn't settled well, especially the way the man was lingering over him and the drink.

"If you don't mind me saying, you look troubled about something." The stranger pointed out.

"Ain't that what bars are for?" Grimmjow shot back, then sighed and slumped over the bar, resting his elbows on it heavily. It was true, he _was_ troubled. "It's just my boss is all down my neck about shit, and I've got enough stuff going without having to worry about his bull."

"Mm, that is troubling indeed." The blond set his fan down on the table and bent low enough to come face to face with the espada. "Somehow I don't believe that is your only problem. I can't imagine a man like yourself having issues with a relationship, but if I say so myself, that is exactly the look you are giving me now."

Grimmjow's frown deepened at the observation. He was not a fucking relationship type of guy, and he didn't need this creeper telling him what he was feeling. Even if he was right, and sorta helpful, ...and willing to listen. What was the worst that could happen anyway? The guy would tell someone that his imaginary friend is having not-quite-in-a-relationship problems?

"If you must know, its about this guy. I'm not supposed to be around him, but I can't really help it." Grimmjow brought the drink to his lips again and swallowed generously. The more he had, the more he was starting to like the beverage and its unique effect. He certainly felt real chatty all of a sudden, too.

"A guy?" The man's voice raised an octave in interest. "I see, I see." He brought the fan to his face again to hide his blush from the lewd thoughts bombarding his mind. The blond, Urahara by name, was quite aware of Grimmjow's predicament even before the espada 'accidentally wandered' upon the bar. It wasn't _his_ bar per say, but he had taken it upon himself to borrow it for the evening in order to get some information about the unawares arrancar. Just the day before, he had received an interesting visit by one stuffed lion, and the soul mod was very serious about his worry for the young, redheaded shinigami daikou. Apparently, Ichigo had been a complete mess since the Monday before when Kon had been thrown out of the house due to a certain blue-haired maniac dropping in.

Naturally, Urahara couldn't help seeing what all of the fuss was about. He wasn't all too concerned about Ichigo's safety because he knew well enough that if the two of them had intended to fight, it would have happened already by then. No, this visit by the espada to the vizard was much different, and that, more than anything, intrigued Kisuke Urahara.

"It seems to me that you are the sort of individual that does not usually allow others to get in his way. Are you not?" Urahara lifted his head to see clearly what Grimmjow's reaction was.

Grimmjow kept his eyes down on his slowly draining glass and nodded. That's right, he didn't take orders! Grimmjow did whatever the fuck he wanted. Who cared if he was punished for that! But when his punishment was of the sexual kind, an assault by a monstrously sized dick belonging to the biggest douche bag in the universe, Grimmjow considered himself lucky to be all in one piece and far, far away from that man.

"May I suggest that you just rip it off?" Urahara took Grimmjow's empty glass and refilled it behind the counter. He hadn't felt guilty at all about spiking Grimmjow's drink with something fast acting that might make the sexta speak to him a bit more openly. Who knew how many times he'd performed the same trick on the other shinigami around him, just to see what he could find out. Renji, in particular had some nice, juicy things to share one night a couple of weeks before, and since then, Urahara had been trying his best to dose the tattooed male once again.

Grimmjow held back this snicker. Surely, the bartender hadn't meant for him to rip off Aizen's pride. "Rip what off?" He questioned, now growing a little grumpy with the lack of drink at his hand.

Urahara set the newly filled cup down and chuckled to himself. "The band-aid, of course." When Grimmjow gave him a petulant look, he raised both hands in defense. "What I mean to say is, just do it. Whatever you're wanting to do, whatever it is that you're holding back on, just get it over with." The blond nodded his head and touched his chin. "Like ripping off a band-aid!" He added with a flourish of his fan. "Sure it may hurt at first, but you'll get over it. You're a tough guy!"

The espada thought about that for a moment then shook his head. "What I'm worried about is it hurtin' later, not now." Really? Since when did he care about the future?

"Would it not be worth the trouble, though?" Urahara pressed, liking the gleam in the arrancar's eyes as he considered doing just what he suggested. Seeing Ichigo again, that is.

After finishing his second drink, Grimmjow had firmly decided that the bartender was right. He needed to just go for it. If he was going to get in trouble for seeing Ichigo once, he might as well make it twice. Besides, the more he got of the kid, the faster he was likely to get over him, right? That's _totally_ how it worked.

Grimmjow scooted back on his stool and wiped his bare forearm across his mouth. It occurred to him that he didn't have any idea how much a drink would cost, so he pulled out a $50 and slid it toward the bartender. "Thanks, for everythin'." He muttered and turned toward the door.

"Hold up." Urahara pressed the butt of his cane (one he seemed to produce from air) against Grimmjow's shoulder, and the espada felt a ghost-like sharp pain cutting into his skin. When he turned to look, there was nothing more than the blunt end of the walking aid. Scowling, he brushed the cane away and looked the strange man in the face, catching his eyes for the first time.

Urahara pressed a folded bill back into Grimmjow's hand while staring intensely into a deep blue gaze. He certainly couldn't blame Ichigo for wanting the sexta, not at all. "Knowing that you'll take my advice is quite enough payment." He said with an eerie smile.

Grimmjow took a moment to wonder if this guy was serious, then shoved the money back into his pocket before nodding. "Thanks again." He said quietly and exited the building with a strange feeling about the man in the hat.

* * *

Ichigo could feel it coming from across the town. For the last week, he could still sense that Grimmjow was there, but keeping his distance. The constant flow of his reiatsu was distracting at best, and Ichigo had to wonder if there would be a point where he'd give in and seek the espada out. All that was holding him back was the fact that he knew Grimmjow would come to him, if that's what he wanted. Stubborn as ever, he decided to wait it out.

During the course of the week, Ichigo had broken dozens of pencils during class, trying his best to stave off the arousing images and sounds he'd heard on that night with the arrancar. It drove him crazy wondering why Grimmjow was still around, but not bothering to come see him, or coming to explain more about why he was there at all. Was he seeing somebody else? And if so, did that matter? Of course it did, but it really shouldn't have.

Now, there was even more confusion mingling among Ichigo's anxiety riddled thoughts. Grimmjow's spiritual pressure was flaring madly, and it was getting closer. Why after all of that time, though? Had Grimmjow suddenly gained a conscious and decided that punishment wasn't worth another visit? And now he was changing his mind again?

Ichigo visibly shook from where he had laid himself out on his bedroom floor. He could feel now, that Grimmjow was just outside his home. Should he rush over to the window like he wanted to? Or wait? There wasn't much more chance for Ichigo to think it through, because Grimmjow chose that moment to leap through the window, shattering it all over the floor just inside, and landed atop Ichigo on hands and feet, much like a cat.

"Yer comin' with me." Grimmjow said breathily into the back of Ichigo's hair. Then the espada scooped Ichigo up into his arms before hopping back out the window and using his sonido to get far away from the house. Ichigo struggled in Grimmjow's grip, but only because the espada chose to carry him facing him and it took a moment to adjust his legs tightly enough to keep a good grip.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked, bringing his lips to the espada's ear to be sure he could hear him through the rushing of wind past the both of them.

Grimmjow groaned, and nearly stopped. He was in a hurry, though and kicked off the edge of one of the buildings he'd been running atop. Having Ichigo close like that, feeling his anxious breath on his skin was incredible. It almost made him dizzy. He had to wonder if it was possible to get high on a persons reiatsu, it was that strong. Clutching his hands tighter around the vizard's body, Grimmjow quickened his pace. He just needed to get to a place where he could do something about the way Ichigo's body shifting against him made him feel. "Somewhere you can be loud." He said vaguely, and smirked when he could actually feel Ichigo pout against his neck.

"Can't you put me down and let me walk like a normal person?" Ichigo growled. It wasn't as if he'd admit that he liked to be held in the sexta's arms. When Grimmjow didn't reply, Ichigo gave up on asking and allowed his mind to turn over the questions that bloomed into existence from Grimmjow's second sudden appearance. Why wait a week? Was there some sort of constraint on Grimmjow's movements, or was it just random, erratic actions strung together by need? The more he thought about it, the more questions crowded his mind, and eventually he had to just stop thinking about it all together. Closing his eyes, Ichigo nuzzled just beneath Grimmjow's ear and sighed happily. No matter the reason, Grimmjow had come to him. That was enough for now.

Grimmjow skidded to a halt in front of a tall building and hurried through the glass doors. Ichigo was only given a blur of colors and lights to look at before he was shoved into an elevator and pressed hard against its wall. There was some shuffling, mashing noises from buttons being sporadically pushed, and then a ding as the lift started going up. Grimmjow let his hands fall down to the soul reapers round behind and moaned as their lips met greedily. Finally, the taste he had been craving, the presence that had been drifting about him teasingly over the entire week. Grimmjow had half a mind to strip Ichigo right then and there, but the elevator doors chimed and slid open all too soon.

Grimmjow let Ichigo drop to his own feet before leading the way down the hall toward a room he had procured out of need for a bed to sleep in. It wasn't anything special, but more than enough for him to be comfortable in for a prolonged amount of time. Most important of all, the bed was much bigger and more accommodating than the one in Ichigo's room.

Ichigo stumbled along with Grimmjow's hand wrapped around his wrist, allowing himself to be dragged down the hallway. As he was led along through the uniformly matching tan walls and carpeted floors, Ichigo attempted to collect his senses, to staunch the uneasy feeling from all of the fast travel and ground himself a bit. It wasn't a mystery what the espada had in mind, and while Ichigo was all for that, he still felt a tense knot forming in his gut about giving into something like this again. It wasn't as if he was well on his way to getting over what had happened that night, but he had heard that distancing yourself from a problem was the best way to solve it. Or was it distance made everything worse? What was he trying to figure out again?

Grimmjow impatiently pulled Ichigo close when the door was closed, wrapping his thick arms tightly around his body. He breathed deeply with his nose buried into orange locks and sighed. "I..uh.." Grimmjow frowned into the vizard's hair and then pulled back to lift his chin. The hell was he trying to say again?

"Missed me?" Ichigo finished, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. His stomach instantly dropped when Grimmjow looked at him like he was crazy and then didn't answer for a moment.

Grimmjow collected himself and sighed again, nodded, and took it upon himself to taste those warm, soft lips once more. He'd thought it would be easier to be near Ichigo, and in some respects it was, but mostly it was torture. Grimmjow could barely resist his carnal urges, the occasional urging of his mind saying to do this or that to Ichigo. To take what he wanted, when he wanted it, and be done with it all for fuck sake. It just didn't feel right to push though, and that was really pissing him the fuck off.

Ichigo had been feeling the pressure too. Heat rolled in waves from the espada and enveloped him like a thick blanket of desire. He needed this to last, and knew that it might be the last opportunity he had. As much as he wanted to rush, Ichigo steadied himself and backed Grimmjow toward the bed. By now, he'd gotten a glimpse of the hotel room. An expensive one at that, and as he continued to guide Grimmjow backward, Ichigo tilted his head and gave a curious smile. "How did you afford this?"

Grimmjow licked his lips when Ichigo smiled and forced himself to shrug. Then he collided with the bed and started to lay back on it as Ichigo seemed to want. When Ichigo crawled over him and hunched forward to breathe across his mouth, honey eyes burning intensely into blazing blue, Grimmjow found himself suddenly more willing to share. "You'd be surprised how easy it is to steal when you can't be seen." Grimmjow explained, lifting his head from the bed to take the kiss that Ichigo was withholding, but Ichigo pulled back just far enough to avoid it.

"You stole?" Ichigo gave him a mock disapproving look. "Grimmjow, that's not very nice."

Grimmjow shuddered as Ichigo spoke over his lips. This was definitely the sort of punishment he could get used to. So long as he was rewarded for his patience.

Ichigo breathed across the espada's mouth heatedly and parted his lips, allowing his tongue to come out and tease the smooth ones waiting for him. Then he paused and grinned. "I guess we'll just have to take full advantage of the money you stole, since it's already been used."

Grimmjow nodded energetically, perhaps a little too enthusiastic, but he couldn't care about modesty now. All he wanted was Ichigo's sinfully sweet mouth on his again. He wanted to taste the pure innocence as he drew it out of the young vizard. Running his hands along Ichigo's thighs, Grimmjow searched for Ichigo's hips and then tugged at the hem of the redheads shirt. Grimmjow lifted his chin even more to silently beg for the ungiven kiss. "Kurosaki.."

Ichigo sat up, hardly able to contain his mirth. Here he had the most powerful enemy he'd ever fought against, laying beneath him and completely at his will. Taking his time, he brought his hands to where Grimmjow's fingers had slipped just under his shirt, and he batted them away. Then he pulled the shirt up on his own, arching his back as he removed it completely and tossed it aside.

Grimmjow watched with widening eyes as Ichigo sat up straight and placed his hands on his own neck, pulling them down slowly to trace along his lithe, tan chest, and then glide from his flat stomach to the quickly growing tent in his pants. Ichigo gasped when his fingers slid past his own erection then let his hands continue down to Grimmjow's lap, not waiting a moment to move them up toward his hips. Ichigo's fingers followed the circular gape in Grimmjow's stomach then moved further upward, lightly caressing the smooth curves and planes of Grimmjow's chest until he reached Grimmjow's neck and crossed into his thick, teal hair. Grimmjow's whole body was set afire as Ichigo's hands moved across it, and he found himself aching to experience those same, taunting sensations over and over until strong fingers sifted through his hair and took a firm grip.

Ichigo bent down again, eyes darkened into a deep, lusty black, and partially lidded as he looked into equally hungry, blue orbs. "Grimmjow.." He whispered, nipping at the espada's jaw while his fingers tangled further into Grimmjow's hair and jerked his head back to reveal a smooth, delicious looking neck. "I don't know very much about you.." Ichigo allowed Grimmjow to sweat over that thought while he suckled and lapped at the base of the espada's neck. "...and I find you very interesting. I want to know more, to learn about each of your.. unique features. Would you like that?"

Grimmjow couldn't manage any more than a strangled moan, and he lifted a hand to press at the back of Ichigo's neck, pulling him tighter against him so that he sucked harder, leaving delicate, red marks as he moved up his neck. "Ye-yes.." He barely conveyed, choking into another deep groan when Ichigo's blunt teeth grazed across his skin. "Fuck, _yes_!"

Ichigo chuckled, but didn't stop, trailing his lips gently up toward the thick mask-like bone over Grimmjow's right jaw. He paused, studying it for a moment to wonder if Grimmjow could feel anything through it. Deciding to test it out, he pressed his lips to the lowest edge and followed it along the rough bone until he met skin again.

Grimmjow gasped and arched his neck, tilting it back and jutting his jaw out for more attention. "Please...fuck, don't stop." He begged.

"Like that, do you?" Ichigo teased. He brought his tongue down to slide across the two rows of teeth lining the jaw, suppressing a chill when Grimmjow growled heatedly. "Mm, are you sensitive like this all over?"

"Just...nng, certain places." Grimmjow offered through low moans. "Like further down.." Grimmjow lifted his lower half, showcasing the hole in his stomach from his soul chain. "Sometimes just a breeze moving the right way through that..." Grimmjow mewled when Ichigo snaked a hand down and grabbed at the circular space.

"This, you mean?" Ichigo gave Grimmjow's jaw a final kiss, then moved down a little bit, sliding both of his hands across the espada's chest again, carefully tracing the wide scar that he had put there himself. He paused to kiss the tender skin after his fingertips passed it, then let both hands come to rest on Grimmjow's hips while he bent low enough to place a gentle kiss near the top edge of the hollow hole.

Grimmjow shivered violently and jerked his arms down to roughly grab at Ichigo's hair and pull it back. "If you keep...if you _do that_.." Grimmjow sighed and closed his eyes when Ichigo's soft pants blew across the sensitive skin. "You have _no_ idea how good it that sort of thing feels."

Ichigo looked up into Grimmjow's eyes, lips still lingering near the edge of the gap. "Is it alright if I continue?"

"Only if you want to drive me up the fucking wall." Grimmjow stated with a half-hearted laugh. Ichigo smiled, and brought his lips down, kissing all around the perimeter of the hole. Before long, he found that he had to hold Grimmjow's hips still because the espada couldn't help the way he squirmed. Growing further curious, Ichigo tilted his head a bit and swiped his tongue along the inner walls of the hole. A surprisingly loud and deep moan erupted from Grimmjow's mouth, coming straight from his chest, past his lips and landing on Ichigo's ears like unspoken praise. Ichigo bent and did it again, this time lingering while he let one hand slide from Grimmjow's hip to the lower half of the hole where he rubbed his fingers just inside the bottom edge.

"Hng...shit" Grimmjow bit down on his lip and turned his face to the side. He'd known well enough that this would feel good, but that didn't mean he'd ever had someone actually willing to try it. "K...Kurosaki.." He whined, clenching his eyes shut at the pleading tone of his voice. _Get the fuck a hold of yourself, Grimmjow!_

Ichigo paused, concerned, and looked up at the espada's strained face. "I think you can drop the surname now, Grimmjow." He teased, flicking his tongue out to lap up a bead of sweat that had slid down Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow reopened his eyes to meet swirling, brown orbs, then reached out, pulling on Ichigo's arms to bring him close. "Ichigo." He whispered, liking how easily it rolled off his tongue. He brought the vizard near with a hand on his face, and smiled.

Ichigo grinned and his eyes lit up. "Again." He said softly, bringing their lips together before pulling back just enough for Grimmjow to speak.

"Mmm,_ Ichigo_." Grimmjow purred, grinning wildly at the redheads responding shiver. Grimmjow rolled Ichigo off his lap and crawled over him, dipping just enough to kiss him while lowering a hand to Ichigo's fly. As he fumbled with the button, Ichigo started to laugh, and Grimmjow recoiled with a deep scowl. "What's so funny? And what's up with these stupid pants?" Grimmjow sat down on Ichigo's thighs and pulled angrily at the stubborn zipper. Ichigo continued to snicker, reaching down to help Grimmjow out before lifting his hips so that the espada could help him pull the overly tight jeans down.

Tossing the clothing aside, Grimmjow brought his hands to Ichigo's waist and tugged at the small pair of briefs he wore. "I like these" He muttered, eyes darkening as his tongue poked out over his upper lip.

Ichigo curved his back upward and lifted his hips suggestively. "Yeah? Does that mean you won't be taking them off?"

"Not a chance!" Grimmjow's lips curled upward wickedly as his fingers hooked into the tiny briefs. "But I am curious about how long you can handle keeping them on."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, plans already forming in his head. Reaching up to delve tan fingers into sky blue hair, Ichigo pulled the espada's face close to his own and nipped at his lips. "Don't you wanna see what's inside?"

"Mm," Grimmjow licked at the luscious lips tempting him. "I think I have an idea," He let a hand wander down over the hardening member beneath Ichigo's underwear and traced the length of it with two fingers. "Just not sure if it's ready for me yet."

Ichigo rolled his hips upward into the teasing touch, chest heaving as his body ached for more than what he was given. His hot breath came out in short breaths against Grimmjow's lips, and the arrancar soaked them all up, grin widening at the reaction he'd caused.

Grimmjow's warm hand closed around Ichigo's length and pulled upward as slow as he could, relishing in the breathy moans his hand elicited. Unable to resist the parted, wet lips in front of him, he kissed Ichigo for all he was worth. Sharp canines prickled at Ichigo's lower lip, and the vizard dropped his head back when the teeth moved to scrape across his jaw before continuing as open kisses toward his neck. Peeking his eyes open half way, Ichigo could see the dangerous look in Grimmjow's eyes, then his own rolled back up into his head as the hand cupping and stroking him moved much more roughly.

Warm lips met with Ichigo's pulse point, and the redhead moaned out loudly as a devilish tongue lapped against it. Grimmjow groaned when he could feel the young soul reapers blood firing through him wildly just under the smooth, delicious skin he so craved. "Ichigo." He whispered, and the vizard's eyes fluttered open again, his face turning with lashes still low and brown eyes lidded.

Seeing the vulnerability, such a rare thing to capture on Grimmjow's face, Ichigo immediately concocted a plan. He may have been dazed himself, and turned on to the point of almost losing conscious thought, but this was his chance. Two tanned hands clapped around an unsuspecting face, and Ichigo brought his lips up to meet Grimmjow's while sitting himself up enough to force the espada off of him. Then, before Grimmjow could react, still distracting him with an erotic, open mouthed kiss, Ichigo crawled up onto the sexta's lap and started immediately grinding his barely clothed ass against the others arousal. "Tell me you want them off now." Ichigo growled against Grimmjow's lips.

Grimmjow didn't even grace the comment with any words, merely fisting the thin cloth that clung to Ichigo's body and pulling it down as far as he could with Ichigo still straddling his hips. The redhead shifted and kicked them the rest of the way off before pulling completely away and flashing Grimmjow a mischievous look.

"Thanks." Ichigo said happily, before turning to face away from the espada and climb back on top of him. Spreading his legs over Grimmjow's face to give him a nice, taunting view, Ichigo bent down to lean on his elbows so he could start working on the arrancar's own pants. Making quick work of the loose fitting hakama, Ichigo jerked them down and bit his lip at the delicious sight meeting him. Grimmjow's dripping, hard cock brought Ichigo's tongue out to wet anxious lips, then he bent further, curling the same hot tongue around the crown of the espada's gleaming head.

Grimmjow groaned, his hands moving up to hold each of the vizard's thighs. Taking a quick grip on them, he pushed them even further a part to bring that sweet package and tight hole closer to his face. Having Ichigo's tongue teasing over his slit, dipping into it enough to make his toes curl, that was enough to fry his mind, but Grimmjow had an incredibly enticing offer spread out above him, and he had every intention of taking it up. Closing strong hands over Ichigo's perfect ass, kneading into the muscles while he brought his head up, Grimmjow parted his lips and breathed hotly over the all too appealing body before him. Urged on by the mouth slowly enveloping him, the sexta aimed for the welcoming entrance meeting his eyes.

Ichigo moaned around the pulsing length in his mouth when a fire hot tongue swirled around his entrance before gently pressing inside. That particular sensation was a new one for him, and with each wave of pleasure mixed with the strange foreign feeling, Ichigo found himself pausing with half of the other mans cock between his lips, eyes rolling back as the tongue relentlessly assaulted him from inside. He had been well aware of the possibility of Grimmjow taking advantage of his situation, in fact he had hoped the espada would, but he was not expecting_ that_.

"Mmm." Grimmjow hummed, pushing one of his hands closer to where his mouth was working. He pulled his face back enough to kiss the left cleft of Ichigo's perfect ass and dipped a finger just partially into the now slick and warm entrance. In response, he could feel the vibrations of Ichigo's sounds around his shaft, and lifted his hips to hint the young man to keep going. Having Ichigo sit there just sucking half of him in was just mean. Ichigo took the hint right away and immediately got back to work, only pausing to whine when Grimmjow would occasionally curl his finger inward and press against that aching sweet spot within him.

When Ichigo could feel himself trembling from Grimmjow's second finger sliding in next to the first, along with a warm mouth that just wouldn't quit, Ichigo considered pulling up to sit on the cock he'd been massaging languidly with his tongue, but he couldn't gather the resolve to move away. As a compromise, Ichigo leaned himself back into the heated affection while sucking hard on the thick member between his lips until he came back to the weeping head. Grimmjow groaned happily against his ass, stretching it further with two fingers while worked a third in, and Ichigo couldn't help throwing his head back as all three of them simultaneously hit his prostate. A low, deep moan escaped his mouth and he bit down on his lip to keep from doing it again.

Grimmjow's cock twitched at the fucking amazing sounds the tanned male above him was letting out. If only the kid could keep doing that with his cock in his-.."Shit!" Grimmjow cursed, pulling back from the smooth licks he was giving the outside of Ichigo's partially stretched entrance. Ichigo's mouth had dived down on his manhood again and was now hungrily swallowing around it, thick, muffled sounds joining the teens eager sucks around the base of his straining cock.

That was it for Grimmjow, no more dicking around. Bringing his fingers out, and grinning at the whine it caused, the espada took a tight grip on Ichigo's hips then spoke to the redhead in a soft, but demanding voice. "I want you to sit on it."

"K-kay" Ichigo practically whispered when he pulled back. Fighting the shiver that had raced down his spine, Ichigo started scoot himself forward, peeking over his shoulder, and biting his lip. He anxiously watched Grimmjow's face while the espada grabbed and directed himself inside. Ichigo cried out, his body set ablaze with such a mixture of pleasure and pain as the espada entered him that neither of them were sure which provoked the vizard's tone. Back straightened, and head thrown back, Ichigo waited to move for a moment, allowing his oversensitive body to adjust while Grimmjow groaned and bucked beneath him.

"Shit, you're so fucking tight." Grimmjow raved, toes curling as Ichigo's impossibly tight ass accommodated for his entire length. Peeking his eyes open, Grimmjow stared over the long body presented to him and practically purred as he reached out to touch it.

When soothing hands fell on Ichigo's shoulders then slid down along his back to rest behind his hips, Ichigo smiled and reopened his eyes, relaxing a bit before following the gentle urging of Grimmjow's grip on his body to rise and then fall.

For the first few moments, Grimmjow looked on as he was buried inside the redhead and then brought back out before sliding in again, his hips twitching upward to further deepen each thrust. Teal eyes followed the soft curve of Ichigo's lower back up into the shifting muscles beneath tan arms and shoulders, then slid completely shut as his head fell back into the bed.

Grimmjow allowed Ichigo's rhythmic movements and pleasured moans carry him away while still continuing to lift himself into each swift drop Ichigo made on his swelling cock. He could feel the vizard shifting position, leaning back with his hands on either side of his chest to angle himself better, then there was the telltale howl as his dick happened to push up against the shinigami's prostate. Ichigo's movements after that were more frantic; each fall taking on more force as he directed his hips so that Grimmjow struck him hard and in rapid succession, moans drawing longer and raising in pitch. Grimmjow could hear the redhead mumbling under his breath, jumbled words, all nonsensical while he made his own grunts and tore at Ichigo's back and ass with his blunt nails.

Ichigo's blood rushed in his ears, eyes screwed shut while his head fell back and he arched his spine, working his hips and thighs until every one of his muscles felt like jelly. "Grimm-!"

Feeling the way Ichigo tightened more and quivered around him, Grimmjow groaned anew as he reached out and worked the redheads leaking member, Ichigo now bouncing harder than he had been before while Grimmjow gave sharp, quick tugs to his throbbing member.

Neither of them had the time to give warning other than by urgent sounds, reaching their highest peak before Ichigo's voice cracked and he let out a broken whine while he finished hard, his release rocketing from his body to land in a splattered mess over his thighs, stomach and Grimmjow's hand. Before Ichigo had a moment to come down, his body on the verge of collapsing bonelessly in whatever direction he tilted first, the redhead found himself flipped onto his back and Grimmjow was towering over him, not wasting a second to slip himself back inside and then started pounding into him, once, twice, and then he came forcefully into the vizard's still trembling, overheated body.

Ichigo was able to catch a shockingly handsome smirk from the espada above him, his heart nearly beating out of his chest until it started to calm, and then the world went black as his body gave in.

* * *

When Grimmjow woke, he found the space next to him on the bed to be empty, and frowned at the sheets. Scrubbing a hand over his face with a sigh, he wondered how long he'd been asleep. A glance at the window across the room told him it was just starting to get dark. He hadn't exactly meant to repeat what had happened last time. Sure, he expected the sex, needed it, but he was under the impression that Ichigo may start expecting more from him if it was going to be a common thing for them to sleep together.

Rolling over on his side and burying his face in the overly fluffy hotel pillows, Grimmjow groaned. Why did he care that Ichigo had just left? He'd gotten what he wanted, hadn't he? It wasn't as if he really cared about the kid. Well, that was just stupid, trying to deny his attraction. He could be a man and admit that he had a soft spot for the orange haired vizard. That was about as far as he'd go though.

Grimmjow clutched the pillow to his face and breathed deeply. He could still smell Ichigo on the pillow case, that was probably weird. But he liked it. With another long inhale, Grimmjow forced himself to sit up, tossing the pillow away before he could think any more stupid thoughts like that. He blinked.

Where the fuck were his clothes?

Was...was this some sort of retarded joke?

"That little shit!" Grimmjow growled, bolting out of the bed before circling it and peeking underneath. Nothing. No pants, no jacket, not even his belt.

At least the strawberry brained dipshit left his zanpakuto. But what the HELL?

"Whoa, I could hear you yelling all the way down the hall!" Ichigo had stepped through the door and stopped when he spotted the sexta on hands and knees next to the bed with a huge scowl on his face. It was definitely amusing considering Grimmjow was naked and looked completely freaked out. He stifled a laugh with a hand on his mouth. "Who's a little shit?"

Grimmjow whipped his head around. "Ya stole my fucking clothes! What the fuck?" It was hard not to show the relief he felt on his face. Ichigo had come back, but he still had no clue what was going on.

Ichigo smirked and put a hand to his hip. "You've been wearing those things for over a week, I thought they could use some cleaning, so I took them down to-"

"You ...cleaned my clothes?" Grimmjow deadpanned. Was this kid serious?

"They aren't finished yet, but yes. I'll get them back for you in an hour or so. You really should consider bringing more stuff when you travel."

"Oh." Grimmjow scratched the back of his head, getting off the floor. "What am I supposed to wear until then?"

Ichigo stepped closer and brought the arrancar into a kiss, smiling when he felt Grimmjow's whole body relax to the attention. "Me?" He whispered.

"Mm, already?" Grimmjow rubbed his hands up Ichigo's sides and licked his lips.

"Maybe in a bit." Ichigo winked and stepped back, pulling something from his pocket. "I found this in your pants, figured it might be important." He handed the folded sheet of paper to the espada and waited, curious, but unwilling to ask.

A blue eyebrow lifted as Grimmjow unfolded the paper and realized that there had been a note written on the back of the one Aizen had written him. Reading it over twice, Grimmjow first smiled, and then chuckled. "Fuckin' Nnoi.."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, growing impatient and leaning over to get a look at the note.

"Oh, nothing." Grimmjow balled the paper up and held it behind his back. "Might be a little love note from somebody." He fibbed, grin growing with every word. Slowly backing up as Ichigo closed in on him, Grimmjow hopped onto the bed and sat against the headboard. He shoved the note under a pillow and shifted so all of his weight pressed against it.

Ichigo cocked the hip his hand was on and brought the other up to do the same with his other hip. His brow furrowed beyond the norm while he considered Grimmjow's strange behavior. It was almost...playful? "A love note? From who?" Ichigo inched closer to the bed, wary of making Grimmjow jump away or run off.

"Gonna have to come find out." The espada replied calmly, patting his bare lap. Even if Ichigo hadn't intended to be 'worn' by Grimmjow, at the very least, the kid could sit with him in bed, even if it earned Grimmjow a smack for being a pervert.

Ichigo considered that for a moment while pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. He was quite aware of Grimmjow's intentions. The question was, did he care if the espada planned to fool around so soon after they'd finished doing just that? "Fine." Ichigo sighed in feigned annoyance and shuffled over to the bed. Tentatively, he sat down on the edge and held his hand out, palm up. "Now let me see it."

"Uh uh. You're going to have to do better than that." Grimmjow spread his legs, completely unashamed of his gradually hardening member. At one point, he was going to have to seriously scold himself for being turned on by that big eyed, lip biting look Ichigo gave him. For now, he'd just go with it, so long as it got the vizard where Grimmjow wanted him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, scooting closer to Grimmjow, then leaning over to offer up a single, short kiss. Hoping it would be enough of a distraction, Ichigo slipped his hand under the pillow, only to be stopped by a firm grip on his forearm.

"Told ya, you gotta earn it." Grimmjow had that hard look in his eyes, the one Ichigo recognized from when they would fight and the espada would push him to use his bankai or his mask. Grimmjow wanted something, and he intended to get it. His lips were parted slightly, breathing ragged with Ichigo so close, but the soul reaper knew that Grimmjow was thinking clearly enough to kick his ass if he tried cheating again. Withdrawing his hand from under the pillow, Ichigo scowled and lifted a leg to place himself up on Grimmjow's lap.

Warm hands caressed Ichigo's sides, and he let out a contented sigh as he carefully dropped down onto thick thighs with Grimmjow's twitching erection right in front of him. Ichigo leaned in for another, much longer kiss, opening his mouth immediately and coaxing Grimmjow's tongue forward. The espada's eyes slipped shut and he relished the feel of Ichigo so honestly trying to please him with the small bit of affection. Grimmjow could feel thin fingers tracing his hollow hole like before, dipping inside to tease him, and then something warm was trailing up the underside of his cock. "Nnn-fuck."

Ichigo smirked against Grimmjow's mouth, letting his fingers follow a prominent vein beneath the espada's length before reaching the tip and tracing slow, wet circles around the small opening. "Such a needy little kitty." Ichigo whispered, sucking Grimmjow's lower lip into his mouth and earning a half-hearted growl from the frustrated espada. "Did you think I'd let you fuck me again, just for a note?" Ichigo taunted, restraining a chuckle when Grimmjow's eyes snapped open and went wide. "Even after you called me...oh, what was it?" Ichigo looked down to watch himself press a palm over the top of Grimmjow's freely leaking cock, wetting it before sliding it down along its entire, impressive length. "A little shit? Yeah, that was it." Ichigo nodded to himself, pleased with Grimmjow's unrestrained and rather loud moan.

Grimmjow re-closed his eyes, mostly to keep him from having to see that fucking amazing, cocky expression on Ichigo's face. The vizard had barely stroked him twice before one of Grimmjow's hands was diving under the pillow and ripping the note out from under it to shove it in Ichigo's face. "Take it, fuck. Just ..don't stop."

Ichigo's brows shot up, and he licked his lips. "Read it for me. As you can see, my hands are busy."

Grimmjow sighed, loudly, and unfolded the note in front of his face, focusing hard on the stupid fucking words he had been requested to read. When the hell had this turned into Ichigo having the upper hand anyway? Sneaky little..

"Come on, lets hear it." Ichigo prompted, slowing his hand to a stop when Grimmjow grew quiet.

"Shit, damn it. I'm reading, just shut up!" Grimmjow straightened the paper a little more and cleared his throat.

**"Grim..." **Grimmjow faltered and rolled his eyes. Nnoitra just HAD to use that nick name, didn't he?

"Read it." Ichigo demanded, lifting his hand away from the espada's leaking member and licking the clear liquid away from each of his fingers slowly.

**"Grimmkitty,"** Grimmjow scowled, but continued, even as Ichigo snickered. **"I overheard fox face tellin' Ulqi about some trip you were going on to the human world. Jus' wanted to ask ya to bring me back some Pocky. Its like this food shit. They're these little sticks with flavor...whatever, anyway get me tons of it, I have a major craving. Also, make sure ya get some fucking ass while you're there, 'cause ya sure as hell weren't getting any up here!"** Grimmjow frowned, tossing the paper aside and looking up into Ichigo's pleased face.

"That's what you call a love note?" Ichigo dropped his hand down again to tease Grimmjow's weeping head yet again.

The espada's body jerked at the renewed attention, and he pawed at the vizard's chest, fingers curling into his shirt. Grimmjow took a deep breath and shook his head. "Jus' wanted to get you in my lap." He mumbled, barely coherently.

"Aw, poor Grimmkitty just wanted attention?" Ichigo teased, even while placing a second hand at the base of Grimmjow's length and jerking it upward slowly.

Grimmjow snarled and looked away. "Don't fucking call me that. You don't see me callin' you Strawberry, do ya?"

Ichigo's lip curled at the name. Way too many people called him that, and he had been glad that Grimmjow refrained from doing so up until now. Forcing a smile back onto his face and focusing his attention back down on the espada's lap, Ichigo waited a moment to ease Grimmjow's annoyance before speaking again. "If you hate it so much, why'd you get harder when I said it?" It was something he figured was a coincidence, but tried at it anyway, knowing that Grimmjow had little choice but to answer.

"I fucking ..." Grimmjow growled and tossed his head back. Ichigo was way too damn good at using those hands to his advantage. "This is NOT fair, and I didn't get-_sshhit!_ Harder."

"Oh, but you did." Ichigo leaned in, knowing for sure now that Grimmjow was merely denying what he wished wasn't true. "Here... Kitty" He whispered lowly, lapping at Grimmjow's neck afterward when the arrancar shuddered violently.

"Ha, you do like it." Ichigo accused, still keeping his voice down, but smiling all the while. Somehow it was incredibly hot that Grimmjow was turned on by that. Perhaps, next time, he'd have to push that one a little further. If there was a next time. For now, he figured the espada was about at his limit for all the teasing. Bringing his mouth around to suck and lick at Grimmjow's neck, Ichigo worked his hands faster, tugging and pumping the sexta's pulsing length until Grimmjow's whole body tensed and he came with a harsh groan.

Despite being turned on himself, Ichigo helped clean the espada up, then sat down next to him, head leaning on a broad shoulder and eyes falling shut. He wasn't sure when he'd see Grimmjow again after this and wanted to enjoy the time they had. At least until Grimmjow's clothes were clean.

* * *

Ulquiorra stood with arms crossed just outside the tall building. The brightly lit hotel sign cast shadows here and there from the fading sunlight. The sounds and sights of people walking by him kept the espada entertained for a little while. Humans sure were strange, to say the least. Ulquiorra had been waiting, perhaps for hours, just outside the strange establishment. It looked to be a safe place for those without board for the night. People would come and go, sometimes returning, sometimes not, and pay cash upon their final retreat. Most of them had luggage, for what, Ulquiorra wasn't sure. He couldn't remember ever needing much more than what his pockets could hold when making visits, but that was all part of the mystery that was these beings with feelings and other such seemingly pointless emotional attachments.

When Grimmjow finally did emerge from the hotel, hair a tousled mess and clothing clean, but improperly donned, Ulquiorra couldn't help but sigh at the off kilter sexta. Just one look and a whiff of the teal-haired males scent and he knew that Grimmjow had been fooling with a human. He was well aware of Aizen's plan, was quite amused by it, but still didn't understand what possible interest an espada could hold in a human man.

"Wanna tell me why you've been lurking out here for the past four hours?" Grimmjow said, adjusting his jacket when a breeze picked up, bringing all of the hair on his arms on end. He'd sensed that the quatra was there long ago, but figured the guy would at least come up to his room if he wanted something. Instead, Ulquiorra had just waited and waited, patient but stubborn as always until Grimmjow gave up and went to him. Maybe the raven was just afraid of what Grimmjow would do had he gotten anywhere near his bedroom. Grimmjow shivered and blocked the memory out. There was not a god damned chance in the world he'd go back to something like that.

Ichigo was so much more lively, passionate and expressive in bed. The kid had spunk, was daring when he needed to be, and fuck if he didn't have the most amazing body Grimmjow's sharp eyes had ever met. Ulquiorra, while amusing for a time, had turned out to be a complete flop in bed. Boring, lifeless, only acting out of need or habit. Grimmjow wondered if the quatra was any better when with Aizen, but only for a moment before killing the entire thought process off with a shake of his head.

"I came to inform you that your..." Ulquiorra waved his hand distastefully. "Tryst, will be coming to an end within the next week. I suggest you do whatever else it is that you need to do here in order to return and operate as effectively as you should while in service of Aizen-sama."

Grimmjow sighed at the news and looked off down the street. Only a week or less with Ichigo, that's how he took the situation. Maybe it was best for him not to see the redhead before leaving, so it'd be easier to get over whatever the fuck was going on in his head when he thought of the kid. Fucking addictive bastard Ichigo was.

Grimmjow shrugged at the quatra and waved, heading back inside the hotel to sit in his room and ponder upon what he'd do in the meantime. He could just go back now, but then he'd likely be assigned to some bullshit mission he wasn't looking forward to participating in. Aizen might finally return him to normal, active duty, but that was only assuming that the brunette was done punishing him. Still, Grimmjow didn't understand how coming to the human world was supposed to make him behave. It had certainly helped him blow off some steam, but he had a feeling that things were only going to get worse once he went back.

* * *

_A week later._

Grimmjow slumped as he walked through the familiar, plain hallways of Las Noches, punching a fist into a wall here and there as he passed, thinking to himself that it made them look less dull for a change. They would always be repaired by the time he came back through the same hall, but it still did something to ease his annoyance from time to time just to get the frustration out of his system without totally wrecking the building.

When he came upon Aizen's "Discussion Room" as it was called, Grimmjow paused in the door and bit the inside of his cheek. Not only was the silver-haired Sir Squintsalot there, but Ulquiorra was lurking off to the side as well. If it wasn't bad enough dealing with them, Aizen sat in the middle, perched upon his chair with the side of his face rested against an upturned palm. Same pose, same face, same bullshit.

"Ah, Grimmjow. I see you have returned home." Aizen said, lifting his face from his hand, holding both arms out in a welcoming gesture. A fake, insincere, and supposedly welcoming gesture.

Grimmjow snorted at the word 'home' and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Yup, here I am." He said sarcastically. For one reason or another, Gin chuckled at that. Grimmjow wasn't all too sure why he'd been called there, other then to be talked at, as Aizen liked to do. He suspected that the brunette intended to scold him for directly disobeying his orders to stay away from Ichigo, but on the contrary, he was handled with an almost cordial tone and rewarding environment.

"I would like to express my gratitude to you for listening to my orders and behaving yourself while in the human world." Even from where he stood, Grimmjow could see the distaste on Aizen's face when he spoke the word 'human'. "It appears as though you have gathered together your wit and returned with the fortitude that I expect of my dear espada here in Las Noches. Because of this, I would like to reward you, Grimmjow. Would you like to guess what with? I assure you, you will be surprised."

Grimmjow, confused as ever, merely stared at the shinigami traitor. Had Aizen's overflowing ego finally sprung a leak? Rewards didn't come easy when under Aizen's watch, especially after supposedly being punished. "Uh, I'm not sure." Grimmjow said, face going pale at the idea of what Aizen might consider a reward, if his punishment had been so surprisingly agreeable.

"Oh, fine. I won't make you guess. I am pleased to inform you that in the oncoming battle with the shinigami, I have chosen you, my sexta espada, to be the one that is tasked to seek out and stop the young shinigami substitute Kurosaki Ichigo from causing too great a damage on our humble home. Understand that you may kill him if you see fit to do so, and in actuality, I would prefer that you did. He has become quite a nuisance to me with his constant interfering."

Grimmjow blanched, lips parting in complete unbelieving alarm. Months ago, he might have prayed for this order, he should have been ecstatic about it, but the espada all too soon realized that he was feeling exactly the opposite.

"Do not worry, I expected you to be delighted by my announcement, and have arranged for you to have some time off from your missions in order to prepare for what will most definitely be a winning battle in your favor. I suspect that there will be less than three months before the first wave of attack is sent upon Hueco Mundo, and I am quite sure that it will be widely ineffective, but it does not to do be unprepared, now does it, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow nodded, unable to do much else with the news. He was then soon sent away with a final promise from Aizen that he would be 'continually and greatly rewarded' for his return and exemplary behavior while away. Whatever the fuck _that_ meant.

It wasn't long before the sexta found out exactly what Aizen intend to reward him with. Not only was he completely relieved from missions under the orders to 'prepare' for his fight with Ichigo, but he was also sent a seemingly unending parade of random male and female hollows that were, as Gin put it upon being asked "a gift, to keep your spirits up". After killing his tenth, lingerie clad hollow, Grimmjow began to suspect that they had been sent there for more than just feeding. By the time a brightly smiling Szayel had come to his door, Grimmjow firmly believed that Aizen intended to 'encourage' him with sex. It hadn't even occurred to the sexta to take the offers he had been thrown, and it took all of ten seconds for him to toss Szayel out, claiming he was not interested, and never would be.

There were a dozen other offers slung at him in the weeks after that, but the one that had thrown him off the most was Ulquiorra, sitting with legs crossed and hands in his lap upon Grimmjow's bed when the sexta returned from a trip to blow off some steam. The quatra espada wore nothing and had already prepared himself, claiming that this time, Aizen really was ordering Grimmjow to sleep with him.

Grimmjow sighed, disgusted, and toted the raven right back out of his room before collapsing on his bed. After getting back up to tear the sheets away and rid the mattress of Ulquiorra's smell, Grimmjow growled and tossed and turned until he was able to fall asleep.

* * *

"Do you mean to say that he not only rejected you, but threw you out?" Aizen sat at the long, meeting table with his customary cup of tea at hand. Ulquiorra sat to his right with both hands fidgeting in his lap and an almost disgruntled look on his face, jaw set and eyes vigilantly staring at the seat across from him that normally bore the sexta. Grimmjow, the idiot, trash espada that rejected him. HIM, of all espada. Him, whom all of the other arrancar craved and had been pawing at non-stop since they heard about his rut with Grimmjow. The filthy mongrels should only be so lucky to get their hands on him! But Grimmjow had declined. Surely, it was a mistake.

"Your plan does not appear to be working, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said, coming off much more bitter than he intended. With a twitch of Aizen's lips, the fourth quickly rephrased in order to cover his mistake. "I mean to say that my offer, as it were, did not appear to be of Grimmjow's interest anymore."

"Actually, his plan's workin' perfectly fine, there Ulqi!" Gin chipped in, leaning back in the chair on the opposite side of the table from them both, feet kicked onto the corner of it and smile as sickeningly wide as ever. "Didn'cha know that Aizen-sama meant for Grimmy to reject ya?" Gin swung his feet back to the ground and got up to pace toward Ulquiorra. "Don't feel so bad, I'm sure he jus' wanted someone with more size. Yanno, after seein' Aizen-sama's big di-"

"That's quiet enough, Gin." Aizen sighed, setting down his tea cup. He really didn't want to have to start regretting allowing the other former captain to sleep with him. "You have done perfectly fine, Ulquiorra. I assure you that this was what I intended to happen."

Ulquiorra squared his shoulders and nodded, pleased with the small amount of praise. At least Aizen still appreciated him for what he did. It seemed nobody else respected him quite as much as they should anymore, and he'd been considering making a change of that. He only feared what Aizen might think if he started to act like the blue-haired delinquent that had started all of this to begin with. It was bad enough that he'd heard Aizen was sleeping with others beside himself.

"Would it be alrigh' if I gave it a go, Aizen-sama?" Gin questioned, now standing at the brunette's side, one hand affectionately stroking his broad, left shoulder. Gin inwardly praised himself upon noticing the way Ulquiorra's body tensed when he laid hands on Aizen. It really was too easy to piss the fourth off once you knew his weaknesses.

Aizen glanced at the pale hand upon his shoulder, then up into Gin's arrogant face. "I'll allow it, but try your best not to disrupt anything else while doing so. I've noticed that you've been causing quite the commotion what with rumors and certain actions of late. I wouldn't want to have to reconsider the certain privileges I have been giving you recently."

Gin let his hand fall away, and turned toward the door with a more hardened face. "Oh don't ya worry about that Aizen-sama, I'll make ya proud."

* * *

Ichigo bolted upright in his bed and then threw his hands up in frustrated surrender. It was only the _billionth _time he'd been roused from his sleep by a Plus that just would NOT leave him alone. Each time, he'd thought it was Grimmjow, but was only disappointed to find the chubby, giggling old man perched on the end of his bed with a shit eating grin.

"Dreamin' 'bout your lover again, are we?" The Plus asked, pushing himself off the bed so that he floated about the room, spinning slowly in the air with his arms and legs spread.

Tired and completely out of patience for the pointlessly lingering annoyance, Ichigo ripped the candy out of Kon next to him and swallowed it so that he could smack the old man firmly between his eyes with the end of his zanpakuto. When the Plus finally disappeared, still giggling as he faded away, Ichigo sighed and laid back on the bed.

"So _were_ you dreaming about him?" Kon asked, having been shoved off the bed by Ichigo's return to it. He sat up on the floor and grinned over the edge of the bed at the irritated redhead. "I already know. I hear what you say in your sleep." Kon crossed his arms when Ichigo ignored him, then he got up to sit next to the vizard on the bed. "Oh Grimmjow~! Harder, more, please! Grimmj-OOMPH!" Kon rolled backward off the bed with a pillow firmly planted on his face, right where Ichigo had slammed it.

"Go away." Ichigo said in a monotone, unamused voice. He'd had enough with Kon's teasing over the last two weeks and was becoming rather on edge with Grimmjow's sudden lack of visits. He couldn't feel the sexta anywhere near anymore, not since the last day they'd been together. Grimmjow had waited a week after their day in the hotel, as usual, and then completely surprised him again, pouncing on him on his way home from school. They barely made it back to the arrancar's room again before Grimmjow had Ichigo stripped and pinned to a wall, not bothering to prepare him more than needed before plunging inside and pounding him with abandon.

They'd gone for two rounds that day, nearly three before Ichigo passed out. Then the espada was nowhere to be found. Ichigo had learned some new things that time, found out that Grimmjow enjoyed taking the kitty thing to a _whole_ new level. After that, Ichigo couldn't get the images out of his head. Soft ears and a sharp teeth, among other things that made his body ache to feel it all over again.

Ichigo rolled on his stomach, hiding the slight arousal from those thoughts and sighed heavily. He tried to tell himself while Grimmjow was still around that this might happen, that he might just disappear, but now he didn't want to believe it. The espada would come back, right?

"Ichigo..."

"I said go away!" Ichigo said loudly into the pillow without bothering to look at the mod soul.

"I only want to help. I won't tease you anymore." Kon peered over the side of the bed and flinched when Ichigo shifted. Slightly dilated brown eyes lifted away from the pillow and squinted at Kon suspiciously.

"Help? How could you possibly help?" Ichigo asked, still watching his double carefully while keeping his front half down against the bed. No need to reveal his situation just yet.

"Well, there are some things, you know...that you can do to keep yourself busy until he comes back." When Ichigo's eyes narrowed further, Kon scooted an inch away from the bed and smiled sheepishly. "Nothing bad, I just think it would do you some good to ..experiment on your own."

"...Experiment." Ichigo blinked. "Are you messing with me or something?"

"No, no. Honest!" Kon bit his lip, a strange thing for Ichigo to see his own body do, and crawled over to the closet. Shuffling around inside it for a few moments, Kon brought out a shoebox and set it on the bed.

Ichigo stared at it like it might explode and scooted himself further from it. "What the hell is this? What...WAIT! Have you been doing weird things with my body while I'm gone?"

Kon flushed and backed away from the bed again, eyes widening in fear. "No, of course not...I mean.. Okay, maybe.. HEY you have NO idea how boring it gets when you're gone for months on some stupid mission to save the world or whatever!"

Ichigo growled, but conceded. It was true that he would leave Kon to manage things like school and his family while he was training or doing other important things. Sometimes he'd ditch the soul mod without much explanation at all, and be gone for months on end. Still, that didn't exactly mean Kon had full permission to do ...whatever it was he was doing. "What's in this box?" Ichigo prodded it, shoving toward the edge of the bed.

Kon sat up and took the box in his hands before sitting down next to Ichigo. Ichigo finally turned to sit correctly, but pulled the cover over his lap just to be safe.

The mod soul chuckled, but didn't mention it, and lifted the cover to the shoebox away to reveal the contents. "Now, before you get mad, I haven't used all of these."

"Wha..." Ichigo's eyes bulged nearly out of his head. He spent the next few minutes sputtering and gulping, wondering who even used such naughty...such... what kind of crazy person would even invent something like that?

Urahara. That wacky bastard was most definitely playing a part in the creation of such toys, Ichigo was positive. "Where did you _get_ all of this?"

"That...isn't important." Kon actually blushed, causing Ichigo to lift a brow to him, but he didn't ask again. He didn't exactly want to know the answer anymore. "My question is, would you like me to show you how to use these, or do you want to figure it out yourself?" Kon asked calmly.

Ichigo froze, somehow thrown off by Kon's suggestion, his mouth falling open and face going pale. "You..I...No!"

"Forgive me if I've missed what you meant to say there, but ..huh?" Normally Kon would have laughed at the soul reaper, but the situation was fragile enough as it was, and it was unbelievably hot that he'd even gotten the chance to show the box to Ichigo without being thoroughly pummeled.

"If I do this..and that's a gigantic IF.." Ichigo eyed Kon directly, scowling now. "You are NOT participating. I just want you to...uh, tell me how some of this works."

Kon nodded and agreed, surprised that Ichigo would permit that much, then started pulling random objects out of the box. "Now this..is obviously a dildo."

Ichigo smacked a hand over his face and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Grimmjow sat on the floor in the middle of his room, wringing his fingers and thinking much harder than he'd ever remembered having to do so before. It wasn't as if he was ever challenged with manipulating people outside of a fight. He needed to see Ichigo somehow, but couldn't for the life of him think of a plan. It could have been considered both luck and a curse that at that moment, the most manipulative bastard Grimmjow knew aside from Aizen decided to show up at his door.

"Ro~om service!" A cheery voice called through the door before stepping right in without bothering to wait. Gin gleamed at the sexta espada and came to stand in front of him, peering through slitted eyes at the teal-haired male. "Troubled, pussy cat?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Don'cha know already?" Gin said silkily, bending over just enough to caress the side of Grimmjow's face. "Seems like yer awfully lonely up in this room all by yer lonesome. Aizen-sama says ya didn't want any of the gifts 'e gave ya, and that's just ungrateful if ya ask me." Gin let his hand fall away and circled the espada slowly. "But I think I understand yer problem. Missing someone aren't ya? Someone special from the human world. If you don't mind me saying, I believe I can relate to you on that."

Grimmjow flicked his eyes to the former captain and licked his lips. He understood? How could Gin do that if he was about as unfeeling as a rock? "You don't understand the first thing about me." He growled moodily and looked away.

"Don't I?" Gin paused for a moment to ruffle Grimmjow's hair. "How's about this. I'll report back to Aizen-sama saying that you have become even more so defective than before, and request that you be detained and demoted. How'd ya like that?" Gin bounced on his heels lightly as he continued to walk. Grimmjow was fuming below him. "Or, I could go back there and tell 'im that you've been such a good little pussy that ya deserve a treat." Gin smiled widely than before and came to a stop in front of where Grimmjow had set his gaze. "I could get you back down there to see your lovely partner, whoever it is, under the impression that you are merely visiting. To to observe the shinigami substitute. To better improve your strategy to beat him when the time comes, of course."

Grimmjow thought about that, but almost immediately decided that it was not an option. Gin most definitely had an underlying plan, or else why would he bother to help? It wasn't as if he thought the fox-faced traitor would actually understand how he felt. Hell, HE didn't even understand it. "Why would you help me?" He asked after a time, seeing that Gin was leaning towards leaving when he hadn't replied.

"Told ya, I know what it's like, missin' someone. Anyway, Aizen-sama's gettin' pretty pissed with ya being so worthless lately. It would be a pity to lose such a good espada to something so cliche as heartache, don't ya think?"

"What I meant is, what do you get from me in return? I don't give a fuck what your reasoning is." Grimmjow clenched his fists over his thighs. He hadn't planned on taking Gin up on the offer, still wasn't decided, but the idea of seeing Ichigo one last time was something he wouldn't so easily let go. Maybe he could warn the kid not to come, tell him how stupid it would be to try and get his friend back. No, Ichigo wouldn't listen. He never did. Even if Grimmjow told the vizard exactly what was waiting for him, he'd come anyway, and with all the determination in the world. It was something Grimmjow admired about him.

"Ah, that." Gin's tongue snaked in and out of his mouth briefly, then he came to kneel in front of the espada, cradling the left side of his face once again, and leaning uncomfortably close to his face. "Was thinkin' ya could give me one of them blow jobs, like what ya gave to Aizen-sama. He said you were _real_ good at it, and even though I'm still skeptical, I'd like to see it."

Grimmjow sneered, and jerked his face away. "Fuck you!" He said angrily while shoving Gin back away from him.

Gin snickered, unharmed and uncaring. "Alrigh', but this is probably the last chance you'll get ta see your sweet lil human lover before Aizen blows the entire town up." Gin waved over his shoulder and stepped toward the door, triumph clearly on his face as he knew that Grimmjow would be unable to resist the offer.

Grimmjow sighed and pounded a balled fist into the ground before standing himself up and speaking to Gin's back. "Fine, I'll do it." Grimmjow crossed his arms with clenched fists. "But don't go humping my face like he did, or else no fucking deal."

Gin turned with his wicked smile and nodded, slipping a finger into the fold of his robes to start pulling them away. "Knew ya'd come around."

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh Grimmjow, you slut. ._. It's all for the greater good, I promise!

I really don't know if I even like this entire chapter. It has its moments, but I feel I lost it somewhere in there. Forgive me for that! The fourth and final part I would consider it my favorite part of the entire story. The start of the chapter will pick back up where the very first scene in the story left off, so if you've forgotten, maybe take a look back to remember!

I do want to make mention of the fact that I have been hearing that the characters are coming off as OOC. I realize this and in the future, will do my **absolute best** to amend these little mistakes. I am still new (first Bleach fic) at portraying these particular characters, so I am prone to mistakes. I thank you all for being patient with that as it is, and hope that you'll stick with me until the end.

Also, thank you to those that have given such great feedback thus far, it means a lot to me and keeps me writing :3


	4. Cat Calls

_Back To The Present Time._

So there Grimmjow sat, hunched above Ichigo with both eyes raking over his body, not a single regret about what he had to do to get there, to see Ichigo in the first place. It may not have been ideal to be tasked to 'service' Gin, but it proved to be worth it in the end. He was with Ichigo after all, for perhaps the final time before their fight.

After taking the long, tense moment to obsess over Ichigo's serene appearance, refocusing himself from the slight wandering of mind to the past, Grimmjow removed his zanpakuto, laying it out on the bed before accompanying the fierce weapon with the few things that lay in his pockets. He then returned the heated stare to Ichigo's face and allowed his warm breath to fan over the relaxed, tanned skin of the sleeping soul reaper's cheeks. Grimmjow lowered tempting lips to graze over Ichigo's brow while he wondered to himself how to wake the younger male. He considered whispering to the redhead, calling to him until Ichigo slipped from the capture his resting mind and body seemed to have on him; but the white-clad espada chose otherwise, in favor of carrying out other much more base tactics.

_"I'll get him up alright." _Grimmjow thought wickedly to himself. He had no doubt in his own ability to please and bother the one whom he did, in many aspects, pursue. With one hand braced on the thin blankets over Ichigo's mattress, Grimmjow settled himself down against the shinigami's well toned, lounging body, allowing the contours of their two most compatible forms to meld together. Full and hungry lips descended on sleep warmed, bronze skin, dragging along the expanse of a devastatingly smooth neck in a dangerous tease meant only for the dozing teen. Grimmjow brought out his quick, pink tongue, tasting and devouring in a most typically vulgar way while searching for the reopening of those captivating, honey colored eyes.

_Come on, kid._ Grimmjow urged inside his mind, sliding his tongue into the dip above Ichigo's right collar bone and following it toward the hollow area at the base of his neck.

"...nnh."

A blue eyebrow launched upward in response to the low pitched sound. Grimmjow reeled his tongue back in and explored the impossibly soft curve of Ichigo's neck upward with dampened lips, traveling beyond the gentle bump of Ichigo's Adam's apple, meeting a sharp chin, and then following the strongly defined angle of his jaw.

Ichigo's body shifted slightly under Grimmjow, and the espada heard a long intake of breath precluding the positively delightful tone of the shinigami's voice breathing out his name as the first conscious thought he had in his slowly waking state. Ichigo's partially turned head didn't move, and his eyes remained shut, but his hands loosened from their hold of his pillow, and fell down to blindly explore the expanse of an athletic figure that belonged to an ordinarily untamed individual, and was now half pressed against his own, gradually alert and pleasantly roused body. Grimmjow practically purred in excitement at the welcomed greeting from the waking male.

Warm, chocolate eyes slid open and registered the bright features of the arrancar invader. Ichigo took a moment to study and wholly appreciate the strange expression Grimmjow wore, seeing the destructive force that was the sexta espada leaning over him patiently and seemingly tamed by the desire he had just for him. Ichigo stared wondrously into vivid, blue features, losing himself until a sudden rustle of clothing and rush of muscle movements led to a violent crush of lips against his own and a forced, but not unwanted tangle of tongues, starting the passionate reunion of tastes and senses that both of the fit warriors yearned for. Ichigo's hand fell on the mask lining the right side Grimmjow's face, fingers grazing over the rough bone and making the blue-haired male groan. Grimmjow enjoyed it more than ever, feeling that Ichigo's acceptance of his bolder features was as clear as it had been on their last night together.

"Window is open." Grimmjow remarked when he broke away from the soul-sucking kiss, not entirely willing to end it, but growing too curious for his own good.

Ichigo looked over at said entrance and blinked heavily at the bright light shining through it, illuminating the room. "You've been gone for...where have you been?" Ichigo demanded suddenly, his brow resuming the serious, constantly furrowed state that Grimmjow had assumed the kid always had until he was proven otherwise just moments ago.

"That's not an explanation." The espada growled and shoved a hand into short, spiky hair while he brushed his lips over the tempting ones presented to him. "Been busy." He explained, despite the curiosity he had about just why Ichigo had left the window open for filthy perverts to come waltzing in. Ones such as himself. "So why?"

Ichigo squirmed against Grimmjow's suddenly crushing weight and swallowed harshly, considering for a moment how he would so delicately put the reasoning for his lack of safe habits. In truth, he had left the window open every night for the last week, having grown weary of springing up out of bed and staring out of the paned glass to search for the cause of any noise, imagined or not, that he thought came from outside. Since Grimmjow's first visits had been within a few weeks time of each other, the sudden three month span of time in which there was no arrancar to be seen, Ichigo grew restless and anxious about what the absence could mean. Relief flooded into his tense form as he realized that it was silly to worry for such a malicious, powerful man, one that was obviously quite safe.

Grimmjow immediately seemed to notice the unwarranted calm that spread over the redheads body. "Asked you a question, usually means I want an answer." He said smartly and nipped at Ichigo's bottom lip while he continued to grin, inwardly wondering about the sudden sag in the younger males form. Was he losing his touch? Maybe the kid wasn't afraid of him anymore? Well, Ichigo was never honestly scared of him, he didn't think, but he used to get nervous and on edge at the very least. At the moment, the soul reaper looked to be positively careless and almost relieved. What was that about? "What's with you?" Grimmjow pushed, not hesitating to voice the annoyance in his tone.

"Nothing." Ichigo muttered, letting a smile tug at his lips while he took great satisfaction in Grimmjow's clear frustration. This would be yet another way in which Ichigo had successfully managed to keep the espada under control, though it didn't usually last long, he certainly tried his best to hold whatever he could over the resolute hunter's head.

"It's _not_ nothing." Grimmjow growled, venom dripping from each syllable of his statement, his heated breath warming Ichigo's moist lips. Grimmjow wanted to know what was going on, and he wanted to know it_ now_. Seizing the shinigami's upper arms, he squeezed the thick muscles and tanned skin within his grip while staring the younger man down, demanding an answer with pure intimidation. To his complete satisfaction, he saw Ichigo twitch and leered at the redheaded male. So he hadn't lost his touch after all.

With an exasperated sigh, Ichigo rolled his tawny eyes and took a deep breath. "I thought you gave up. You know..on me." He admitted in a subdued, defeated tone and watched the utter puzzlement break out on the arrancar's face in response. "What?" Ichigo snapped angrily and huffed out another breath while wishing he could cross his arms over his chest.

Grimmjow wasn't even sure what to do with that statement. He had battled a sort of empty feeling while he'd been gone, but had convinced himself that the reason he needed to come back had nothing to do with actual feelings. It was clearly a lie he'd been telling to himself repeatedly, and no matter how many times he tried, he never would accept it as truth. "Gave up? Are you saying that you thought I-"

"Yes, now drop it." Ichigo warned, forcing one of Grimmjow's hands away from his arm before doing the same with the other. After freeing each of the limbs, Ichigo crossed them over his chest and did his best to look off to the side and pout in the most maddened manner that he could manage with such an attractive and intoxicating person so incredibly close to him.

"Ichigo..." With Ichigo's stubborn and child-like, persistent pouting, Grimmjow rested a large hand on his tightly clenched jaw and frowned. "If there was any way that I could have returned sooner, I would have." It felt strange to admit that sort of thing, as Grimmjow hadn't ever expressed such a weak and pathetic truth before, but he felt that the substitute shinigami needed to hear it. "In fact, I couldn't stop thinkin' about you. Was practically itching to get back.. but you know how it is." Grimmjow clapped his mouth shut after the continued, honest gushing, then studied Ichigo's face for a reaction. "Shit, you're killing me here. Don't you believe me?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes around to look at the genuine concern on Grimmjow's face, and then relaxed, dropping his arms back down to his sides and letting his fingers tangle within the loose fabric of Grimmjow's hakama. "I believe you."

"Good 'cause I wasn't about to start begging." Grimmjow said snappily, hoping to recover from the borderline sweet things he'd just said. In the next moment, tan hands wrapped around his neck and drew him into another deep kiss; Grimmjow couldn't help but buck his hips into the writhing body below him in response. As much as he loved when Ichigo was difficult, pushing him away or being a tease, the willing advances he made such as this were even more pleasing. When the soul reaper took what he wanted, Grimmjow was more than willing to comply. He couldn't remember a single time in which he hadn't gone along with a suggestion the redhead made, outside of battle, that is. He wasn't one to take orders when it came to fighting.

This time, it wasn't just any ordinary kiss, though. Ichigo's fingers tightened around Grimmjow's neck, and the younger male sealed his mouth against the espada's, effectively creating an air tight space while he breathed in as deeply as he could, stealing the breath right out of the arrancar's lungs. Grimmjow's eyes went wide, and he felt a strange dizziness while Ichigo continued to breathe in before slipping his tongue forward and using the opportunity to dominate Grimmjow's mouth as he was left breathless and disoriented. Then Grimmjow tore from the kiss and glared down at the quite pleased shinigami below him. "That's new." he said lightly, still panting a bit.

"Well, I was bored with you being gone for so long...so I learned a couple of new things to pass the time." Ichigo shrugged at his own news, hoping that his casualness about it would keep Grimmjow from asking for more information.

At first, Grimmjow smirked, but the emotion was quickly lost at the realization of what Ichigo had just said. Concern and anger mingled, a dark look clouding his eyes while his mind peddled over the thought that Ichigo might_ dare _seek out the bed of another man. Clearly Ichigo belonged to him.

Ichigo was shocked when he noted the sudden change in Grimmjow's attitude. He was quite accustomed to the arrancar's fleeting moods, and very familiar with the particularly feisty or angry ones, but this look seemed to be a tad different from the rest. Grimmjow was jealous, he realized, and Ichigo was almost grateful for the revealing display of emotion, the protective attitude the male above him seemed to regard him with. Unfortunately, if he wanted to continue on with the nights activities, he was going to have to share how exactly he had learned said new things. A pink tinge flooded his cheeks and Ichigo chewed at his lip before explaining. "I did it all on my own..nobody else was involved. I-I wouldn't.." The redhead trailed off, growing more nervous by the moment. Luckily, Grimmjow looked to believe him, and gradually relaxed.

"So I don't have to beat up some jackass for touching you?"

Ichigo wasn't quite sure how to feel about that question. There was no doubt that Grimmjow would fight for just about any reason, but for him? "No...there's no such person." Just because Kon had given him a couple pointers, didn't mean he had to mention it, right?

Grimmjow nodded, satisfied, then returned to his confident, happy look. Ichigo almost laughed; this guy sure was simple minded sometimes. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow back in, hoping to return to the kiss, but the espada stopped just short of his lips.

"Wait, so you fooled around with yourself? To be better in bed with me?" The arrancar could just feel his heart pounding while he imagined it; Ichigo laid out on his bed, touching and teasing himself. Grimmjow shuddered and cleared his mind. That sort of thinking was way too dangerous if he wanted the night to last longer than a couple of minutes.

"Um...yeah." Ichigo admitted tensely. Grimmjow looked positively thrilled by the information and the soul reaper was starting to regret mentioning his alone time to the espada so soon. Perhaps he should have saved all the surprises for the last moment...Ichigo wasn't too surprised by the next question.

"What else did you learn?" _The little minx!_ Grimmjow thought. It just figures that Ichigo would try and outdo him, but that was alright. Surely the practicing that the shinigami did would be worth it in the end, Grimmjow only wished he'd had the time to do the same, what with all of the people knocking his door down constantly in Las Noches.

Ichigo smirked. "You'll see."

"Mmm, you're damn right I will." Grimmjow pushed Ichigo's legs apart with his knee and pressed heavily against him. Ichigo groaned and slid his hands up under the espada's jacket to roam over the hard muscles of his chest, greedily exploring while his lower half was overwhelmed with heat from the slow bucking Grimmjow did against him.

"Somebody's eager." Ichigo chuckled, though his voice had dropped an octave due to the effect of big hands closing around his hips and Grimmjow's arousal being pressed against his thigh. He was glad for the fact that Grimmjow hadn't crashed into the room and rushed him into a quickie. Then all his supposed hard work would have been wasted, and all of the build up and anticipation of the three months without the espada quite literally pounding his frustrations away would have been lost in a matter of moments.

Grimmjow angled himself down and pressed his lips over one of Ichigo's hard, muscled pectorals, dragging his mouth in a slow circle and then taking the soft nipple at the center between his teeth. Ichigo's fingers tightened at Grimmjow's sides and the espada heard a low groan, one that predictably went straight to his groin. Guessing that his actions had the same effect on the redhead, Grimmjow moved a hand down to press against Ichigo's dark boxers and sure enough, the kid was almost completely erect. Another soft noise slipped past Ichigo's lips and Grimmjow gripped the stiffening member in his hand firmly, coaxing it to full size.

Ichigo lifted into the hand and arched his back as the warm mouth still nipped and licked at his nipple. Even with all the experimenting he'd done lately, he had neglected to relieve himself the last few days. It was becoming painfully difficult to handle Grimmjow's practiced hands and mouth pleasing him in such ways. The espada must have noticed the troubled look on Ichigo's face, because his hand sped in pace and he moved upward enough to kiss Ichigo's parted lips before whispering to him. "Relax, I'll be far from done with you after this."

Ichigo blew out a sigh of relief and let the quick, jerking movements over his cock and kisses the arrancar gave him work him closer to the edge. With a flick of his wrist, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's length from his boxers and moaned against the younger males neck while he thoroughly enjoyed how easily it slicked between his fingers and palm, as well as loving the heightening sounds pouring from Ichigo's lips. Grimmjow's strokes became more aggressive as he practically drowned in the euphoria of Ichigo's wanton cries. "You're so fucking hot" Grimmjow purred and pressed his lips to Ichigo's while the soul reaper mewled wildly into his mouth and finally caved to his release. Warm strands of his orgasm painted the tensed muscles of his belly and Grimmjow enjoyed every one of the sweet noises emanating from Ichigo's throat and chest as he savored his temporary high.

Finally pulling away to allow Ichigo to breathe and pant like he so badly needed to do, Grimmjow reared back and searched for the heated mess on the tan body beneath him with his mouth. When he reached the first runny pool, Grimmjow lapped it all up eagerly, making a show of it by looking up and watching the soul reaper's face while pulling Ichigo's underwear the rest of the way off. Ichigo's closed eyes flew open and he sucked in a surprised, shaky breath at the strange but enjoyable sensation of the espada's lips and tongue savoring his release. Grimmjow's hand hadn't moved from his still rigid member, and Ichigo felt the continued, slow movements of it stroking and milking the thick muscle of any remaining drops. Gathering it up, Grimmjow slicked up his hand and then let his fingers delve between the soft cheeks of Ichigo's backside, searching for a tight, heated ring of muscle that he most definitely planned to abuse.

Ichigo gasped and tossed his head to the side on his pillow. He hadn't even completely come down yet, and with Grimmjow's lips now dragging down across his abs, coming so close to his spent cock, and warm, long fingers pressing against his neglected entrance, Ichigo was sure he was in heaven. "Grim.." Ichigo muttered, staring at the wall next to his bed in disbelief. How was he already good to go for the next round? Had he really been so deprived in the last week?

Grimmjow's smooth lips closed around his thick head and Ichigo tossed his head back further into the pillow, spreading his legs while tilting his hips, giving the espada more access to his backside. He could practically feel that handsome smirk around his cock as Grimmjow licked and circled the sensitive tip of his member, easily bringing him back to full length. When the first, wet finger slipped just inside him, Ichigo let out a regrettably loud whine and pulled his feet up closer to his body while trying to push himself down on the invading digit. Grimmjow groaned excitedly and thrust the finger deeper in. Ichigo's hands flailed about on the bed before reaching out and diving into rich, blue locks of silky hair, urging Grimmjow's mouth further.

Another finger pushed and worked into Ichigo, curling upward and stroking his oversensitive prostate. It sent a shock of white behind the soul reaper's tightly clenched eyes and ripped a moan from his throat. "Please..." Ichigo whimpered, hating the pathetic and unfamiliar sound of his own voice, but unable to do much about it.

Grimmjow pulled his head back, letting the slick member fall from his mouth and stared up at Ichigo while licking his lips. "Please what?"

Ichigo suddenly seized the collar of Grimmjow's jacket and yanked him upward to drag his lips across a warm cheek, searching for Grimmjow's ear. "Do it...Grimmjow, do it for me." Ichigo commanded in desperation, words laced thickly with lust, and Grimmjow shivered at the suggestion. He knew exactly what the shinigami wanted.

With his typical confident and cocky tone, Grimmjow barked out his response. "You know what to say."

Ichigo's whole body hummed with excitement. He was actually going to do it! He'd been just short of begging the arrancar to go through with this and somehow, he was so easily going to get it; the very same, sexy treatment Grimmjow had allowed him to experience before the espada had disappeared. Ichigo licked a short path just in front of Grimmjow's ear then grinned anxiously.

"Here kitty, kitty."

The three wonderful, teasing words Ichigo had used only once before. The ones that brought out a part of Grimmjow, and Ichigo himself, that neither of them had known existed. An emotion more primal than even the espada knew he contained.

Ichigo felt Grimmjow's whole body pulse at the words and he quickly reached out to the zanpakuto resting on the bed just next to him, pulling it partially on top of his own chest while letting the sheath slide down off of it half way. Grimmjow stared down at the blade while pulling off his jacket, looking increasingly excited over the idea of a weapon being used at a time like this, though he knew he wasn't actually going to do much of anything with the zanpakuto itself. Moving his hands up to brace against Ichigo's shoulders, and lifting his upper half so that his back arched downward into the redhead beneath him, Grimmjow held his head high and positioned one hand over the revealed steel of his sword. Starting the process that triggered his Resurrección and called out his released form, Grimmjow dragged his nails down his zanpakuto and purred out the required words. "Grind _Pantera_."

Wave after wave of spiritual pressure pulsed around them, and with Ichigo's help, Grimmjow was only barely able to suppress it all in order to keep from alarming other shinigami nearby. Having somebody burst in on them was not quite the way they intended the night to go. Luckily, they had nearly perfected the process on their first try months ago.

Immediately, changes from the transformation started taking place, and Ichigo watched, enraptured by the process and wholly excited by the result. Grimmjow's trademark blue hair spilled out over his shoulders as it grew longer and reached down to drape over his curved backside. The thick, bone structure over his jaw disappeared, and a different version of the mask appeared across his forehead, providing a barrier for the short bangs draping over the espada's brow. The azure markings below each of Grimmjow's eyes changed to a greener shade and stretched out toward his ears which had grown out to be pointy and coated with a soft blue and green fur. Only partially accepting the changes, Grimmjow allowed the nails of his hands stretch into longer, sharper claw like extensions, and then pulled the transformation to a halt, not bothering to switch his outfit or allow his legs to change shape, or his feet into paws.

With a look that could only be described as awe, Ichigo stared at the new additions to Grimmjow's body, and let his hands wander into the flowing mane, threading into random strands while continuing down the espada's back and stopping over the circular void of his hollow hole, sending a jolt of unexplainable pleasure through Grimmjow's body in the gentle touch. "No tail?" Ichigo asked softly, tilting his face up to capture enticing lips after the question. The fingers of his left hand traced over the spot he knew the bold number six was present on Grimmjow's back.

"Too weird." Grimmjow responded against his mouth, and Ichigo laughed.

"Glad you kept the ears at least.." Ichigo said, noticing quickly that the arrancar hadn't refrained from allowing his teeth to grow out into sharp fangs that prickled his lips within the careful kiss. "You have _got_ to do this more often."

Grimmjow snorted at that, but didn't seem to offended by the suggestion. Managing to get past the thrill of Ichigo drooling over his new features, the espada set out to continue where they left off. He was beat to the chase, however, when Ichigo shoved a hand down in between them and pulled at the black sash around his hakama. "Oh, hey there." Grimmjow remarked and widened his eyes when Ichigo tossed the dark belt aside and quickly dipped his hand down underneath the white fabric of his pants. "Impatient, are we?"

Ichigo responded with his tongue pressing into Grimmjow's mouth and easily found the turgid member that had previously been grinding against him. Pleased, but not entirely surprised by the espada's lack of underwear, Ichigo massaged the thick length and felt Grimmjow's muscles and whole body respond to the eager touch. "I swear you're bigger like this." Ichigo breathed, closing his eyes while he marveled at the size of the cock throbbing in his hand.

Grimmjow managed a "Tch" between rough moans and dragged a clawed hand down Ichigo's side. He knew very well that he wasn't any larger when transformed, but it seemed as though the shinigami needed reminding of his size, and he had absolutely no problem doing that. This time, Ichigo wouldn't forget.

Letting a pointed fingernail carefully trace down Ichigo's sternum, following one of his ribs and then feathering over his stomach, Grimmjow watched, smiling as the redhead's body twitched and tensed. When the claw came to rest at the edge of Ichigo's underwear, he let it dip underneath the fabric and pulled the finger back, slowly tearing a line straight through Ichigo's boxers it until the side fell away, revealing a large portion of a well built thigh. Grimmjow repeated the process twice more until the clothing was completely useless, and easily pulled it aside, being mindful of not cutting or hurting any important part of Ichigo's more tender assets.

Ichigo let out a deep breath when the sharp claws moved away, but found the air caught in his throat once again when he took sight of the piercing gaze Grimmjow had set onto his face. Vivid eyes bore into him, and Ichigo hardly kept himself from sinking into the mattress as far as he could. Grimmjow's lips had parted, revealing his pointed incisors, and Ichigo found himself inexplicably drawn to kiss him. Soft, hungry lips met in an instant, and Grimmjow was grabbing, rubbing the soul reapers body as if he couldn't possibly get enough. Grimmjow only interrupted the kiss to look to the side and search the bed for the bottle he had taken from his pocket earlier while shifting his pants the rest of the way off. Retrieving the little bottle, he took one of Ichigo's hands and poured some of the lubricant onto it before taking the redhead by the wrist, and guiding the newly wetted fingers to his stiff, throbbing member. Ichigo stroked without a word, biting his lip when Grimmjow made a unmistakably relieved and sexy face.

"M'gonna show you.." Grimmjow muttered, breathing heavier now and propping himself up on his forearms to hover over the vizard. He withdrew Ichigo's hand and returned his lips to the perfectly tanned neck below him, allowing his wet length to slide along Ichigo's inner thighs before reaching down to direct himself to Ichigo's his twitching hole. Ichigo raised his legs, wrapping them tightly around Grimmjow's waist, crossed at the ankles to keep from slipping.

"Show me what?" Ichigo asked, lifting his body urgently, pleading without words for Grimmjow not to stall any longer.

"What you've apparently forgotten about me." Grimmjow squeezed his eyes shut and angled his hips forward, breathing harshly down Ichigo's neck when he slipped in and couldn't stop himself from sinking further.

Knowing his moment had come, Ichigo took in a deep breath and contracted the muscles inside himself, rolling his eyes back when he felt and heard Grimmjow shudder uncontrollably over him. The stretching burned more than he remembered, and he gasped at how incredibly full he felt when Grimmjow finally sheathed himself completely.

"Holy..." Grimmjow gasped, feeling as if he was being pulled deeper inside Ichigo by impossibly tight, silk muscles. He'd had no idea that it was even possible and did the only thing he felt he could do in that position-Pull out and then try it again, if only to feel that way for the second time, and then the third and forth. Each and every time he pulled out, Ichigo brought him back in, both of them giving off heated moans and half formed words of pleasure. "Wha...w-when the fuck did you learn that?" Grimmjow finally spoke, reeling himself in when the initial shock had started to ebb.

Grimmjow hadn't stopped forcefully entering him, and as much as Ichigo was glad for that, it made it hard for him to form any words that didn't come out as broken speech. "I...ah-ahhh!" Ichigo gasped, his body trembling when Grimmjow sent a particularly hard stab into his swollen prostate. "I told you..while you were gone..-hng, Grim-!"

"Ah, so you suddenly remember how it feels, huh?" Grimmjow struggled to keep his voice steady, and slowed his pace to help with the process of speaking, doubling with the act of teasing Ichigo by moving tauntingly slow, maneuvering his hips so that his cock moved around inside the shinigami, pressing into his tight heat and dragging across his sensitive inner walls.

Ichigo's fingers dug into Grimmjow's back, dragging downward as his mouth gaped and he gasped for breath. Taking purchase on the hole in Grimmjow's abdomen, Ichigo tugged and pulled at it, jerking Grimmjow's body harder into himself.

"Forgot, didn't ya?" Grimmjow gave Ichigo a teasing thrust into his prostate once more, sending a blinding wave of pure thrill into the redheads body before aiming away again. "How good it is when I'm inside you." He continued, barely suppressing the moans burning in his throat from those taunting fingers hooked around his soul chain hole.

"Please...Grimmjow- fuck!" Ichigo turned his head to the side, immensely glad for the fact that his family wasn't home on that particular evening. There was no way his passionate reunion with the sexta could have possibly been silent in any form of the word. "I- mmn, mn! Harder, c'mon!" He pleaded, tilting his hips desperately to feel that shock of pleasure once more. His length ached with need, bobbing as it was between their sweat moistened bodies. He could feel the pre-release dripping down his stomach and whined at the surprisingly erotic images it gave him. "I didn't forget. I thought about it, about you, every day!" He blurted, voice high pitched and frenetic. "I didn't- didn't mean what I said about you being bigger. I actually-" Ichigo took a break for a long, deep moan then licked his lips. "I think your cock is perfect, I love it how it is." He gasped suddenly. "Oh sh-shit! Yes, like that!" Ichigo rambled on encouragingly when Grimmjow picked up the pace once again after hearing his confession, ramming forward into him with all of his effort and hitting him dead on in the right spot until Ichigo's mind felt it was melting inside his head.

Words were lost on Ichigo then, his head permanently tilted back while broken cries spilled into the otherwise silent room. The rocking of his bed against the wall the only sound joining the chorus of their grunts and moans. As the espada grew closer, he thrust harder, plunging in and out of Ichigo until he felt he might completely lose control of his body at any moment. Warm fingers trailed up Grimmjow's back, bringing him down from the mindless, mechanical thoughts and into something more connected, emotional as he stared down into dazed, widened eyes. When Ichigo's hands came to rest at the back of his neck, sending a tingling shiver down his spine as fingertips grazed over the fine hairs there, Grimmjow growled deep in his chest, lowering his head and parting his lips over Ichigo's own panting mouth.

Feeling Ichigo's tongue lapping against his lips, Grimmjow felt his entire body seize in warning. Forcing his muscles to respond for just a little while longer, the sexta rolled his hips hard into Ichigo and reached down, taking a firm grip on Ichigo's cock and tugging on it sensually slow. Ichigo gave yet another frustrated and lust driven whine and Grimmjow snarled as his orgasm finally tore through his body, wrecking his nerves and completely frying any sense he had left. "Ichi-go!" He grunted, feeling his release pour into the writhing mass of nerves and moans beneath him, his hand already soaked with the vizard's seed while Ichigo clamped impossibly tighter around him, shuddering and grabbing at Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow clawed at the bed on either side of Ichigo, breathing and clinging to the moments he knew might be his last with the shinigami.

As the tension started to ease, the espada moved to the side, bringing Ichigo with him so that they faced each other, and he took the redheads face between his hands, locking gazes with him and wondering how he was going to manage to say what he needed to with his mind in the state that it was.

"Kurosaki,"

"Ichigo." Ichigo corrected, amused by the fact that Grimmjow would remember that in the heat of the moment, but not now.

"Right, Ichigo..." Grimmjow's eyes wandered as he ran the words through his mind a couple of times. His fingers tapped along Ichigo's cheek bones as he organized each thought as best he could.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo's brown eyes squinted through the light, and his scowl had returned. It was unusual for Grimmjow to look so...thoughtful.

"Need ya to make me a promise." Grimmjow finally explained, lips twitching even as he spoke, as if it was painful to say.

"What promise?" Ichigo asked carefully, eyes now dipping to watch the espada chew on his lips. He reached out, touching one of them softly with the pad of his finger and scooted himself closer. With an arm wrapped around the sexta's waist, Ichigo nuzzled against Grimmjow's neck and closed his eyes. "Tell me, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow sighed. The kid had to go and be fucking adorable, didn't he? "This is really important. I need you to remember, okay?"

"Kay" Ichigo agreed sleepily, and laid a soft kiss on Grimmjow's neck. In the back of his mind, he felt he should be worried about what was so important, but he was exhausted and mostly focusing on staying awake until Grimmjow said what he needed to say.

"Sometime in the future, we may end up fighting again.."

"Grimmmm!" Ichigo whined, reopening his eyes and tilting his head to kiss under the arrancar's smooth jaw. "I already know that."

"I know, but it's going to be sooner than you think, and it will have to be realistic. I don't know..what sort of attachment you have to me, but I'd rather not have to kill you just because Bitch Curl says so."

"What are you saying?" Ichigo lifted a hand to weave into Grimmjow's thick, and still very long, sky blue hair. He shifted backward just enough to meet the espada's eyes and pressed their lips together, calm and warm, taking a moment to somewhat ease the espada with the tranquil kiss. "I know that we will have to fight." Ichigo said steadily. "I know that we're enemies, and I understand that someday I am going to have to come at you like I want to kill you." Ichigo paused and drew his tongue along Grimmjow's lips. "But until that day comes, can I be blamed for wanting to forget about it?"

Grimmjow felt a mixture of relief and excitement at Ichigo's words. While he did feel for the vizard, there was still a very prominent part of him that craved an all out fight; a completely determined effort to kill each other without hang ups. He just didn't know how he'd feel afterward, if he were the one to win, as he told himself that he was confident he would. He was used to shutting off emotions, not feeling them all together, and becoming simply a being bent on destruction. Ichigo, on the other hand, was a human, and with that came fighting with emotion. "No, I just-"

"Shh." Ichigo cooed against his mouth, pressing his hand against the back of Grimmjow's head and coaxing him into another gentle, but no less deep kiss. "I need this" He pleaded, drawing Grimmjow ever closer and tangling their legs together.

Grimmjow gave in to the sweet affection, then hugged Ichigo close as he drifted asleep. The morning was going to be tough, the months after that even tougher, but for now, he was going to forget it all, as Ichigo did, and just enjoy what he had.

* * *

Sunlight slipped over the horizon, making its stretch across the darkened sky. Grimmjow laid awake, hand occasionally rubbing along the soul reapers back while he enjoyed the soft rhythm of his breathing. Through the window, he witnessed his first sunrise, not having the pleasure in the past because of the ever looming moon in Hueco Mundo. The human world had stars, too, and Grimmjow wondered why such things didn't exist back at home.

Ichigo stirred, face rubbing against Grimmjow's bare chest as his eyes fluttered open. "Grim?" Normally one or the other of them would be gone early in the morning. Waking up together wasn't just rare, but new.

Grimmjow grunted, shifting his legs and closing his eyes again. "Mornin'."

"Mm." Ichigo kissed the espada's chest then tilted his head upward. "Staying?"

"Not for long." Grimmjow hooked an arm under Ichigo's, pulling on it to bring the vizard up on his chest. "Where's your little pet at?"

Ichigo snickered for a moment, blinking then shoving a hand into Grimmjow's hair. "Is this where I make a joke about you being my pet, Kitty?" Grimmjow's mouth twitched, and for a moment, Ichigo worried that he'd genuinely offended the espada. Then Grimmjow cracked a wild smile and dropped his head back, belting out a booming laugh that made his entire body vibrate.

"I meant Kon, ya smart ass!" Grimmjow said, falling into chuckles as Ichigo stared at him helplessly.

"I don't know, Urahara's maybe." Ichigo shrugged, liking the smile on Grimmjow's face. He gave the dashing expression a swift kiss, then rolled over on his back, stretching his arms above his head and extending his legs with a wide yawn.

Grimmjow sat up, rubbing a hand over his eyes before dropping it into his lap. "I should probably go." He muttered with a sigh. He could feel Ichigo frowning over at him, but avoided the look. Taking the sheets in his hands, he brought them back over the soul reapers body and leaned over him, touching Ichigo's soft hair and growing serious. "Do you remember what I said last night?"

Ichigo nodded, unsure whether to be happy or sad. Having Grimmjow so near, acting so sweet, but so close to leaving made his heart race with anxiety. Even if he hadn't meant to, Ichigo had started to feel something for this man, his enemy. The look on Grimmjow's face, and the darkness behind his eyes told Ichigo that his thoughts were grave, about things he had been trying not to think about himself. "Don't worry." He assured, reaching up to touch Grimmjow's cheek and slide his thumb across one of the teal marks beneath his eyes. "I'll fight with you when the time comes, for you. For my friend."

"For yourself." Grimmjow corrected, eyes and voice unwavering. "Don't you fucking let me kill you Ichigo, because I will."

"The same goes for you." Ichigo whispered, leaning upward to seal the promise with a kiss, knowing for sure that it might be their last, and taking advantage of the time he had to enjoy Grimmjow's distinct taste, his demanding persistence to dominate him even then, to memorize and remember how it felt. With another hard look, Grimmjow took a deep breath then pulled himself back, slipping out of the bed and stepping toward the opened window. Growling to himself for allowing such a thing to build between himself an a person he needed to kill, Grimmjow ducked his head through the window, then lunged himself through, leaving the room and the shinigami he loved behind.

* * *

_Several months later._

Grimmjow heard and felt the satisfying crack of a skull beneath his foot, and he grinned. Reaching down, he grabbed the now very much dead hollow by the neck and whirled its limp body around his head before tossing it off over toward the heap of other similarly unfortunate beings. Ever since the shinigami invasion on Hueco Mundo, and thus Las Noches, there was little left to do, what with Aizen not being around anymore to boss him around. So he and the only other remaining espada did the only things they could; eat and survive.

"Cut that shit out, ya nearly hit me." Nnoitra cursed from beyond his own mass of twitching, half-dead bodies. He'd had to duck when the hollow carcass went careening by his head, and that was the third damn time it had happened. At least Grimmjow seemed to run out of bodies to pummel, so there was less chance of it happening again. For now.

"Then quit trying to claim you saved my life." Grimmjow tossed back, licking the dried blood from his lip and tugging a hand through his matted hair. "I didn't need your saving."

"Sure ya didn't." Nnoitra snickered, leering at the teal-haired espada from beneath a blood-soaked curtain of hair over his face. Not his blood, of course. "Just like ya didn't block the hit from Santa Teresa back then because ya '_didn't want ta hurt me'_."

"Well I didn't, ya dumb fuck, so quit ragging on me for it."

"I'm tellin' ya," Nnoitra explained. "That kid had the look in his eyes. Blood lust. He was goin' in for the kill." Nnoitra bent his head to the side, yanking his eye patch off and wringing the blood out of it before doing the same to his hair. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was one of us all along. Sure as hell fought like an espada."

"You've got it wrong," Grimmjow shook his head. He'd been avoiding explaining it to Nnoitra for some time now, but three months with the guy relentlessly saying he saved him- like he needed any fucking saving! - was starting to grate on his nerves. "He wasn't gonna kill me." Grimmjow slumped onto the most relatively clean spot on the ground he could find, and picked at his teeth with a fingernail.

Nnoitra joined him, an almost humorous, curious look on his face. "Then what exactly was I seein'? 'Cause ya seem to think ya know."

"He wasn't gonna kill me." Grimmjow repeated, bridging his forearms over his bent knees and resting his chin upon them.

"Ya already said that. So why?"

"Because..I dunno," A bead of sweat slid down to the corner of Grimmjow's left eye, so he closed it and cursed. "I don't know how all that human shit works. He cares..or something." Grimmjow rubbed at his eye, which had only grown red and more irritated. "Fuck, its like the sweat never ends."

Nnoitra pulled a rag from his sock and handed it to the sexta, who gave him a funny look, but accepted it anyway. "Ya mean feelings?" The quinto asked, still not entirely sure what the sexta was getting at.

"Yeah." Grimmjow finished wiping his eye with the cloth, then proceeded to do the same for the rest of his face. Dried bits of blood and dirt clung to the dark fabric, and he sighed in relief when most of what had been caked onto his skin was rubbed away.

"So you're saying that the little berry bitch loves ya?" Nnoitra snorted, replacing his eye patch and returning his focus to his weapon which sat half buried in the sand next to him. He stole the cloth back from Grimmjow and started wiping his zanpakuto down like someone might pet a cat.

"That's what I'm saying, yes." Grimmjow frowned. "I think."

"Yanno, he probably thinks yer dead." Nnoitra pointed out.

A breeze picked up and the two of them closed their eyes, enjoying the rare occurrence of fresh, cool air washing over them in the unrelenting heat of the dessert. When it died away again, Grimmjow sighed. "You think he does?"

"Why wouldn't he? Ya keeled over like the limp dick ya are when I smacked ya aside. He's probably blubberin' it up wherever he is now, 'cause his pretty Grimkitty is dead."

"I said don't call me that shit." Grimmjow blew out another sigh. Ichigo probably did think he was gone. Who could blame the kid? Grimmjow hadn't bothered to go see him even after he healed from the ridiculous ass kicking he'd been given. As much as Grimmjow would have liked to say he went easy on the redhead, he couldn't afford to do so. Ichigo had definitely owned up to his promise not to back down from the fight, and to stay alive. Grimmjow had been confident when he asked for that promise, felt he could beat the shinigami. He tried not to think about the fact that he ended up eating his words.

It was hard when he first found Ichigo, a hole in his chest from that bitch Ulquiorra. It turned out kind of lucky that the whole reason for the stupid invasion was for that healer girl, Hime-something. It was easy enough to find her, but seeing Ichigo's pale face as he lay there on the ground, with his eyes not even shut yet in that stupid half-dead state...then wrangling up the spirit to fight with Ichigo one hundred percent when he was healed, that had been tough. Almost impossible. It was hard enough getting Ichigo in the mood to fight too. Had to throw a cero at his little crybaby girlfriend to get him to man the fuck up.

Grimmjow got over his restraint though, when he realized that Ichigo wasn't going to fuck around after that. He could see the fight in the vizard's eyes, the strange golden ones he took on when using the mask. Of all the looks Ichigo had in those fiery orbs, Grimmjow hated the one he had when he transformed like that the most. The hollow part of the vizard didn't have the passion or determination that Ichigo normally had, but a look of completely wild, chaotic abandon. But beyond all of that, even with the control the shinigami seemed to lose over himself when he gave in to the powers within him, Grimmjow could feel that Ichigo had no intention to truly deal the last blow. Ichigo had even refrained, hurt Grimmjow in such a way that should have been fatal, but Ichigo knew through training and by his lucky knowledge of the espada's body, that it would not kill Grimmjow after all. Assuming their fight ended there.

Grimmjow had only gone after Ichigo with his final steps because he was that type of man. Grimmjow never gave up, and because he thought that it was possible would die, he wanted to go by his lovers hands. But Ichigo would not do it, he merely begged him to stop, offered a 'fight' any time he wanted. As if the sexta didn't know what that really meant. "Please Grimmjow, stay alive so we can be together." Ichigo would have said that, if he could have. Then Nnoitra came charging in and ruined it all.

Ichigo probably _did_ he think he was dead now, and it was Grimmjow's own fault for not telling the kid otherwise. He'd told himself that Ichigo was better off not knowing, not having the burden of feelings for an enemy on his shoulders, but at this point, Grimmjow had realized he couldn't take the pain of their separation anymore. Why shouldn't he go to Ichigo? If Aizen was no longer a problem, then why hang around in Hueco Mundo? Why the fuck not go see him? Not having Aizen, Ulquiorra, Gin or even Tosen around as a constant reminder that he had little control over his life was no longer a problem. He could do what he wanted, and not worry about sick punishments or malicious games.

Suddenly standing up, smacking the dirt away from his thighs and ass, Grimmjow sent a look back at Nnoitra and nodded his head to the side. "Gonna go get my berry back. Ya comin'?"

Nnoitra grinned from ear to ear, and stood without a moments hesitation. "Ya didn't even hafta ask."

* * *

_("Asshole!")_

"Ho, yes. I do believe that means I have won the bet." Urahara murmured from behind his fan, nodding to himself while the plushie on his shoulder grumbled and crossed his stubby arms.

"You always win." Kon pouted, procuring a fatty bill from an unseen pocket to place it in the shop keepers waiting hand.

_("Four. Fucking. Months.")_

"Yes, well. When you live for as long as I do, you pick up a couple of tricks. Besides, Kurosaki-san is widely predictable. Sure, the boy has needs, but nothing has ever gotten in the way of his determination thus far."

Kon let out a sigh, knowing the blond was right. It was months ago that they made the bet, not long before the redhead had gone stomping into Hueco Mundo with a chip on his shoulder. Urahara had mentioned that if the both of them survived the war, Grimmjow would most likely come seeking out the young vizard, after swallowing his pride, and when he did, the first thing Ichigo would do was beat the living crap out of him. That is, right before taking him to his bed.

_("I thought you were DEAD!")_

Kon, on the other hand, was under the impression that Ichigo's more carnal needs would take precedence over his pent up anger. He had been wrong.

The sounds of Ichigo's fists pounding into Grimmjow's face followed Urahara and the soul mod as they abandoned their secluded spying post and left the disgruntled redhead to manage the espada himself. Neither of them had any real worry for the couple hurting each other, especially when Ichigo was in his human form.

"I fucking pulled my last punch! I let you fucking live so that you and I..." Ichigo's voice died away, mouth nearly foaming as he hunched over the sexta, straddling his hips with a hand raised, poised to slug him for the hundredth time since the blue-haired arrancar had taken his first returning step into Karakura town.

Grimmjow, his head turned to the side, left cheek pressed against the pavement, only waited, accepting the ongoing downpour of Ichigo's hits stoically. It didn't really hurt, but he still felt pinned by the vizard's incredible anger. Ichigo's spiritual pressure flared wildly, and his eyes burned with amber-colored rage. His knuckles were bruised and reddened from his assault, but he showed no sign of letting up.

"You were supposed to come to me you fucking idiot!" Ichigo shouted, launching another hit at Grimmjow's nose before socking his other balled fist into the espada's gut.

_Okay, that one had kinda fucking hurt._

"It's all over, its been over, and I needed you! Where the fuck have you been? You have no idea what I've been through!" Ichigo rambled, eyes shaking in his head and hands now trembling. He ignored the pain as he normally did, but he would definitely regret not changing forms for this later. He was only hurting himself.

Grimmjow sighed, peeking up at his lover and licking his lips. Ichigo looked pretty good when he was mad. He probably shouldn't be thinking like that, but it couldn't be helped when he hadn't seen the kid in so long. "I'll make it up to you." He bargained, hoping the vizard would take the bait.

"You're damn right you'll make it up to me!" Ichigo fumed. He fisted a hand into Grimmjow's hair, jerking his head back and hunching forward to speak close to his face. "I was miserable thanks to you. I didn't know what to do with myself." Ichigo paused, swallowing the emotions that begged to spring forth. "And here you are like nothing happened. Like I didn't have to beat the living shit out of you and myself just to stay alive. Like-"

"Alright, hold on." Grimmjow winced when he heard a snicker from off to the right. Did Nnoitra really have to sit there and watch him get lectured the entire time? "You didn't just beat the living shit out of me! I put up a good fight, and don't forget, I got some pretty good hi-"

"Shut **up**!" Ichigo slammed his hands down on Grimmjow's chest and let out a frustrated groan.

Grimmjow frowned, but kept his mouth shut for the moment. He'd been pretty broken up without Ichigo, but the shinigami looked even worse off. Ichigo's eyes were ringed from lack of sleep, skin slightly less bronze, and even his hair didn't have as much of his natural sheen. Sure, Ichigo was still fucking attractive, and Grimmjow was aching to bend him over, but the poor guy looked like a disaster.

"Everybody just told me to move on, said it was for the best, that it would save me heartache in the end." Ichigo stared off to the side, unable to meet the sympathetic stare Grimmjow gave him. "They told me I wasn't really in ...love with you. Just lust."

"What the fuck do they know?" Grimmjow spat out, unable to hold his tongue.

Ichigo's face softened for a moment, and he nodded, letting a hand trail over the espada's face. Then he wound it back again and smacked Grimmjow flat across the cheek with an open palm.

Nnoitra was cackling by that point, his head thrown back while he sat, spread legged and arms draped over the back of a park bench, enjoying the show. He'd been hoping for a sexy reunion between the two, but this was _much_ more entertaining. It was completely new for him to see Grimmjow lay there and take hits like the whipped kitty he was.

Grimmjow growled at the slight stinging in his cheeks, and craned his neck to the side. "Get the fuck outta here." He demanded, staring at Nnoitra and hating the stupid grin he had. How the guy managed to show every fucking piano key shaped tooth in his mouth with the expression was beyond Grimmjow's comprehension.

"Tch, fine. Just wanted ta make sure ya weren't gonna need me to save yer ass again!" Nnoitra let out another wave of laughter while he peeled himself off the bench.

If Grimmjow hadn't been pinned by Ichigo, he might have taken off after the lanky bastard and kicked the dumb smirk off his face. Instead, he just lay there, resigned to take his punishment. So long as he got a happy ending eventually, he could take the heat.

Grimmjow grumbled under his breath, but Ichigo seemed distracted for the moment, staring off in the direction Nnoitra had left.

"Oi!" Grimmjow called, tapping Ichigo's thighs with his fingers cautiously.

Ichigo shook his head and looked down at the sexta. "I'm not done with you yet." He mumbled, but as soon as his lip sucked up between his teeth, Grimmjow knew the yelling was over, and the real reunion was beginning. Ichigo's eyes had lowered, and his head tilted down, orange bangs providing a flimsy curtain to the need clouding his expression. "Grimmjow.."

"Mmh?" The espada grunted, feeling a spur of heat spread through his body. Ichigo's voice had been low, sultry, and hell if he didn't miss that tone. His fingers tightened around the redheads thighs, and he rocked his hips upward, arching his back. "Gonna really hurt me now, Ichigo?"

"Hurt.." Ichigo thought about that. "Yeah, you'll be hurting." He bent forward again, caressing the espada's lips with his own and breathing deeply when he felt Grimmjow exhale happily "Do you remember exactly how long you made me wait, Grimmjow? How many weeks?"

Grimmjow nodded faintly, lids falling over his dilated eyes. "'Bout sixteen weeks." He muttered, curling his tongue outward to lave over Ichigo's lips. Ichigo hummed at the treatment, then retreated a bit, locking gazes with his starving lover.

"Then sixteen days." Ichigo spoke tightly, letting his hips roll forward to tease Grimmjow's growing need. "You'll wait sixteen days before I so much as touch you."

"Starting when?" Grimmjow snapped, eyes refocusing a bit as the so-called punishment dawned on him. Hadn't he waited long enough?

"Since it's late in the day, the count starts tomorrow. But the waiting, that starts now for you." Ichigo hiked himself up, standing over the prone espada with a slowly widening smile. "Maybe if you hadn't waited so long to come back to me, you wouldn't have had t-...!" Ichigo nearly fell backward when Grimmjow leapt straight from the ground to the spot in front of him, arms wrapping tightly around his lithe body, hands searching, and tongue prodding at the tanned vizard's parted lips.

"Can't wait that long." Grimmjow husked, licking at Ichigo's mouth again before accepting the open-mouthed gasp as an invitation. Ichigo tilted his head, accepting the kiss because he had no way to refuse it. Grimmjow's hands were fastened to Ichigo's behind, hard arousal pressed to his hip. The espada's hungry mouth on Ichigo's own made him swoon, and he felt the spaces behind his knees weaken, his legs sagging a bit as Grimmjow held him up.

"You-" Ichigo mumbled, groaning as Grimmjow's fingers prodded at his backside and sent a tingling sensation into his lips, his mind fuzzy and body swaying forward. He knew he couldn't hold out for long, Grimmjow was just too tempting, and it had been much too long. The lips on his own sped in pace, tongue darting in hungrily, curling and mapping inside in a way Ichigo hadn't ever remembered being explored before. He could hear urgent moans somewhere far off, and it took him a few minutes to realize they were his own. Grimmjow mumbled his own excitement into his mouth, hips vigorously grinding forward, aching for more friction.

Ichigo stumbled backward when his lungs had had enough, and he gasped for breath, face pale, lips swollen and wet. "Fuck." He whispered, eying the equally flustered espada in front of him. "Maybe the waiting will start tomorrow then." He reasoned, drawing Grimmjow back in with a hand on his jacket, luring him into another deep kiss.

Ichigo knew he wouldn't be able to hold up the punishment, at least for another few days, but he didn't care anymore. Someday Grimmjow would pay for making him wait, and he'd answer his questions until he felt satisfied with the responses. For now, Ichigo only cared that the sexta was back. They had been through so much more than many other couples had, and all in the span of less than a year. Most of it still made little sense to him, how it had all happened and why things seemed to accelerate so quickly. Somehow that didn't bother him.

Grimmjow knew, even as he gripped the shinigami tight to his own body, that ahead only lay more trouble, possibly interference by those that Ichigo aligned himself with, but he didn't care anymore about that. Because, Grimmjow realized, he would die for Ichigo, he almost had, and Ichigo would do the same for him. Without hesitation, without doubt. That alone, was enough for him.

* * *

Author's Noo~ote: [The Super Long Kind]

Forgive me if the time skips threw anybody off. I felt that the fight between Grimmjow and Ichigo had to remain, to make sense and provide that sense of urgency, or show the difficulties with their whole Romeo and Juliet, cliche relationship. But, I didn't want to just write a complete break down of what has already been explained and written (namely the final show down between Ichi/Grim). KT did a most wonderful job with that as it is, so why bother recapping when we already know very well what happened?

Of course, I'm sure you noticed that Ichigo didn't suddenly lose his soul reaper powers near the end. I feel like it just wouldn't make much sense for him ONLY to be able to see Grimmjow. I mean come on, that just wouldn't fit it all.

As for the fact that Nnoitra is supposedly dead, and Grimmjow is "unknown"...Uh, I couldn't go throwing two of my favorite characters to the depths of hell, now could I? Not if I wanted the story to end happily.. 'Tis true, I am a sap at heart. Although, I did choose to forgo yet another smut scene near the end because I feel that one per chapter is MORE than enough. I apologize if you were let down. Perhaps this will suffice to tide you over while I work on a **much**more slowly progressing fanfiction next. (Seven!)

Again, I'd like to thank **Teak Kiraia** for taking the time to point out the mistakes that I missed.


End file.
